Infierno VIP
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Los Weasley y los Malfoy nunca se han tratado, hasta ahora. Ginny Weasley, la única mujer Weasley de su generación, y Draco Malfoy, el único heredero de los Malfoy, empiezan un camino sin retorno en el año en que los Carrow toman Hogwarts. Regalo para Venetrix
1. Prólogo: Pesadilla

**Infierno VIP**

**Summary**: Los Weasley y los Malfoy nunca se han tratado, hasta hora. Ginny Weasley, la única mujer Weasley de su generación, y Draco Malfoy, el único heredero de los Malfoy, empiezan un camino sin retorno en el año en que los Carrow toman Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer 1**: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y todo el rubro.

**Nota 1**: Este fic es para Venetrix, quien pidió un Draco/Ginny en el topic Peticiones de Historias, del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Espero que le guste la historia, jefa.

**Nota 2**: Jamás he escrito sobre esta pareja, así que va a ser una especie de experimento. Cualquier comentario o impresión será bienvenido. Va a ser un fic corto, a lo mucho cinco o seis capítulos. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Nota 3**: El título de este fic nació mientras escuchaba la canción _Infierno VIP_ de Caramelos de Cianuro. Aunque no tiene exacta relación con la historia, pueden escucharla para entender el ambiente del fic. No tiene ningun desperdicio.

* * *

**.**

**Prólogo: Pesadilla**

**.**

_- Pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico - sentenció Ginny con una risita -. Bueno, la verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final ocurriría esto. Estaba convencida que no estarías contento si no perseguías a Voldemort. Quizás por eso es que me gustas tanto. _

Eso fue lo que dijiste. Y no te arrepentiste.

Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar lejos de ti. Te quedaste mirándolo. Mirando cómo se marchaba el hombre que amabas. Sintiendo como tu corazón se iba con él, como se rompía y perdía el poco calor que le conseguiste dar en esos meses.

No te arrepientes de haber sido la novia de Harry. De aquellas horas robadas. De aquellos besos. De aquellos dulces momentos que pasaron juntos… Prefieres sufrir toda tu vida por un amor que supiste tuyo, que preguntarte qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras conseguido ese amor.

**-o-**

Las pesadillas han vuelto.

Los hermosos ojos de Tom te persiguen. Tiemblas y sientes escalofríos. Sudas frío. La garganta se te seca. Ves ojos de vidrio por todas partes, ojos de mudo terror.

Vuelves a ver la sangre en tus túnicas, las plumas de gallo, los pelos de la Señora Norris.

Vuelves a ver a Colin Creevy postrado en su camilla.

A Nick Casi Decapitado flotando sobre su cama.

A Hermione sujetando un espejo invisible.

Y tiemblas nuevamente.

.

Le temes al acto de dormir. Pasas horas mirando hacia el techo de tu cuarto. Tu familia está preocupada por tus ojos rojos e hinchados. Por tu semblante de muerta. Por tu mirar triste y vacío.

Te sientes rota. Te prometiste no sucumbir. No desmayarte. Te prometiste que serías fuerte a pesar de todo. A pesar de Harry y de ti misma. Pero te sientes rota. Y añoras a Harry.

.

Las pesadillas siguen. Gritas. Sollozas. Les has pedido que te ignoren, que coloquen un hechizo insonoro. No quieres amargar a nadie con tus problemas, con tus tristezas. Es tu pena, de nadie más.

No duermes. Te encoges sobre ti misma. Como antes, cuando buscabas consuelo en ti misma. Eres la hermana de seis hermanos varones. Eres una chica fuerte, o al menos intentas serlo.

.

Ellos no lo entienden. Ni unos ni otros. Porque ellos no saben, no sabes la razón por la que estás así.

No es exactamente por Harry. Ya sabías que no iba a durar. Ya sabías que cuando Voldemort tomase el control, Harry y tú terminarías. No, no estás rota por Harry. Estás rota porque temes el futuro de Harry. Porque temes tu propio futuro. Estás rota por las pesadillas que se suceden sin dilación.

Tom Ryddle sale y entra de tus sueños. Los contamina. Los invade. Los hace humo. Como un dementor francamente peligroso. Sus ojos hermosos son terroríficos. Te persiguen y te hacen sentir una niña otra vez.

Abres y cierras a cámara. A veces ves tu cuerpo inmóvil y paralizado por el miedo. A veces ves charcos de sangre. A veces ves a Hermione muerta.

Y tiemblas.


	2. Una historia

**Disclaimer 1**: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, Warner Bros y todo el rubro.

* * *

**Una historia**

La primera vez fue casualidad.

Estaban en Flourits y Blots. Desde su privilegiada posición, Draco podía ver el despliegue de fama del idiota Gilderoy Lockhart. Claro que su fama no era nada comparado con Harry jodidos Potter.

- A que te fascina, Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes pasar desapercibido - gruñó Draco.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! Él no se lo ha buscado - intervino Ginny.

- Mira, Potter. Ya tienes novia.

Y disfrutó como aquella mocosa entrometida se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello. Le estaba bien merecido.

-o-

La segunda vez fue torpeza.

Tropezaron en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ella buscaba a su hermano mayor, y él estaba molestando a un niño de primero que a todas luces era un sangre sucia. Habían caído al piso.

- ¡Auch! - dijo ella.

- ¡Demonios! - exclamó él.

- Draco, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Crabbe, haciendo un ademán para ayudarle, pero Draco se negó.

- Estoy bien - protestó.

Se levantó y fulminó con la mirada a la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la niña asustada.

- ¡Me hiciste caer!

- Yo…

- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Ella lo miró con enfado.

- No es mi culpa que no te fijes por dónde vas.

- No es mi culpa que no te fijes por dónde vas - remedó Draco. - ¡Ay, pobrecita!

- ¡Déjame en paz, Malfoy!

Ahí fue que Draco la reconoció. Era una Weasley. La amiga de Potter. La hermana de las Comadrejas. Y frunció el ceño.

- Fuera de mi camino, Weasley.

Escupió el apellido como si fuera una horrible blasfemia. Y disfrutó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y ese tono rojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas. Ella jadeó y se marchó. Draco rió junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

-o-

La tercera vez fue por sorpresa.

Ginny salía de una horrible primera clase de Pociones, junto con Colin Creevey. Ambos iban aturdidos, sin ganas de hablar de la clase. Draco estaba apoyado en una columna de las mazmorras y miraba con ojos burlones a todo aquel que pasara. Los Gryffindor de primer año parecían asustados y muy pequeños para defenderse de él o de Crabbe y Goyle.

- Vaya, vaya. Nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿no Weasley?

- Déjame en paz - protestó ella con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

Él sólo sonrió.

- Y también te encuentro a ti, te llamas Creevey, ¿no?

Creevey asintió. A todas luces muy asustado y con ganas de correr de allí. Ginny le sujetó el brazo. No volverían a correr de Malfoy. Tom le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que le hiciera frente y ella así lo haría.

- Aparta del camino, Malfoy.

- ¿O si no qué? ¿Qué harías? ¿Te medirías con nosotros? - preguntó con sorna. - ¡Ya sé! ¿Nos acusarías con tus hermanos, Weasley? Qué valiente eres, ¿eh?

Ella quiso maldecirlo. Claro, si supiera cómo. Suspiró frustrada. Le señaló a Creevey un pasillo lejos de Malfoy y se alejaron a toda pastilla de allí, mientras Malfoy reía a carcajadas.

-o-

La cuarta vez fue con vergüenza.

- ¡Creo que a Potter no le gustó tu felicitación de San Valentín! - gritó Malfoy despechado.

Ginny intentó ignorarlo y entró a su próxima clase. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del rubio.

Había visto la cara de Harry. Parecía que quería estar en cualquier lado menos en ese. Y ella había tenido la culpa de su incomodidad. Si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva… Pero quería de alguna forma hacerle llegar su afecto. Y había pasado vergüenza. Ambos. Él por recibir el mensaje y ella por habérselo dado y que los demás supieran que fue ella.

Ginny detestaba a Malfoy, en serio. ¿No podía meterse en sus propios asuntos? ¿Por qué debía molestarla a ella? Ella no le había hecho nada.

-o-

La quinta vez fue casi a solas.

- Hola Weasley - saludó Malfoy con una sonrisa contrahecha.

- Por favor, ahora no.

Pero Malfoy no la escuchó. Sonrió más si cabe. Crabbe y Goyle le franquearon el paso. Ginny intentó buscar una salida. No había.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Por favor, déjame en paz.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? ¿Por qué ahora ruegas? ¿Al fin has aceptado que soy superior a ti?

- ¿Superior en qué sentido?

- En todos - afirmó él.

_Es un idiota_, pensó Ginny. Un completo y reverendo idiota. Sólo tenía ganas de fastidiar a quién pudiera y ella era la única que pasaba por allí.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No eres superior.

- ¿No soy superior? ¿Eso es lo qué dices?

- Sí.

- ¿Esa es tu última palabra?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó ella muy segura. - No eres más que un idiota. No eres superior a mí ni a nadie. Tu único poderío, si podemos hablar así - ironizó -, es el poder que tu papi tiene en la Junta de Padres. Sin él no eres nada… Nada absolutamente. No eres…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, maldita traidora a la sangre! - la señaló con un dedo fino y delgado - ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? Tú… tú no eres nada. ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte conmigo? - chilló.

- ¿Cómo te atreves tú a meterte conmigo? Me has fastidiado todo el año. Me has insultado. Me has humillado. Te has reído de mí. Te metiste conmigo cuando la Señora Norris fue petrificada, porque era la única que parecía triste, y tú querías molestar. Te metiste conmigo cuando me encontraste en la enfermería en la cama de Colin, porque según tú Colin y yo somos novios. Volviste a meterte conmigo cuando Justin y Nick, porque yo era la única que estaba afectada por Justin y no tanto por Nick. - Hizo una pausa. Malfoy la miraba sorprendido -. ¿Disfrutas de molestarme, Malfoy? ¿Disfrutas de fastidiarme y hacerme sentir mal? Te tengo noticias: ya me siento bastante mal sin que tú metas la herida en la llaga. Y si quieres fastidiarme porque la mejor amiga de mi hermana está petrificada, te cuento otro secreto: ya he llorado a mares por ello, no voy a volver a llorar. ¿Está malditamente claro?

Miró a Malfoy esperando algo. Una respuesta. Una burla. Lo que sea. Pero Malfoy pareció quedarse lívido. Crabbe y Goyle movían sus brazos pero tampoco le hacían nada. Ginny se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

-o-

La sexta vez fue como un flash.

Se vieron desde lejos. Ella llevando su baúl (viejo y de tercera mano), y él hablando con su pandilla.

Draco la vio primero. Pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Ya bastante mal le había hecho su padre. La dejaría en paz. Por lo menos hasta el año que viene.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio allí. ¿Se acercaría? ¿Volvería a molestarla? Ginny estaba segura que sí.

Pero él se limitó hacer un gesto con la cabeza, ella le correspondió.

Y eso fue todo.


	3. En el pasillo del tercer piso

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling, derechos reservados**

Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios a **Natt Wizard (**me alegra que influya en tus gustos**), Lui Nott (**aquí está el nuevo capítulo**), Pinki (**me alegra que te guste la idea, gracias!**), **y **Hard Lohve (**gracias por ese gran review**). **

* * *

**Pasillo**

**. **

Años después se verían en el andén 9 y ¾. Ella de la mano de Potter y él tomando la mano de Astoria Malfoy. Ella con una prole de mocosos, que como su padre no conocerían lo que es el peine. Él con un chico que sería su viva estampa, su heredero.

Pero en ese momento, en ese pasillo del tercer piso, - muy cerca de donde escondieron la piedra filosofal -, sólo estaban dos adolescentes con las varitas levantadas en ristre. No atacaban, se limitaban a mirar a su adversario; un curso con Barty Crouch Jr les había enseñado de la importancia de mantenerse en alerta.

- Malfoy - escupió la pelirroja a modo de saludo.

- Weasley - dijo él de la misma forma.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Disfrutando de un paseo lejos de tu seguro nido de serpientes?

Draco hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Disfrutando de una prohibida caminata a medianoche, en la que cualquier prefecto puede restarte puntos? - Ginny abrió la boca para replicar -. O mejor aún, ¿estás disfrutando de los muros de Hogwarts mientras tu novio arriesga el cuello allá afuera? - Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de hacer una mueca. - Suerte que no eres la tonta de Chang, sino hace rato que nos hubieras ahogado con tu llanto.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

¿Malfoy no tenía otra forma de burlarse de sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué tenía que sacar a la boba de Chang? Ginny no la odiaba, en serio. Creía que Chang tenía buen gusto, se había interesado en Harry, ¿no? Ginny la celaba y mucho. ¿Y si después de todo Harry asegura que ella, Ginny, no era suficiente para él y decidía estar con Chang? Sí, podía ser una tontería, pero Ginny vivía con ese miedo. A fin de cuenta si ya se gustaron una vez podrían volverse a gustar, ¿cierto? Detestaba pensar en esa posibilidad. Malfoy era el culpable, por supuesto, recordando a Chang y a la fama de llorona que se ganó luego de la muerte de Cédric Diggory.

- Harry no está muerto - masculló la pelirroja.

- No le falta mucho, ¿no crees?

- No está muerto. Él ganará la guerra.

- Sí, claro, seguro - ironizó el rubio -. Tarde o temprano lo atraparán, Weasley.

- No, no lo harán. Él…

Draco lanzó una carcajada.

- Palabras, palabras, palabras comadreja. Todo el mundo lo está buscando. Mortífagos, carroñeros, el mismo Señor Tenebroso. Más temprano que tarde lo atraparán, y las cosas serán muy diferentes.

- Represivas - replicó Ginny - Las cosas serán más represivas que nunca.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Al menos él está haciendo algo, ¿no? Huyendo. Escondiéndose. Alejándose de los problemas. - Hizo una mueca burlona - Tú y tus amigos en cambio…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que no hacemos nada!

- No iba a decir eso. De veras - aseguró con una sonrisa apenada que no alcazaba a cubrir sus intenciones -. Iba a decir que mientras él se esconde, tú y tus amigos reciben castigos de los Carrows sólo por oponerse a su régimen.

- Mientras tú le haces la pelota Voldemort - dijo Ginny con rencor.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca lo he negado. Pero yo no diría que le hago la pelota - replicó -. Pienso que más bien sigo sus ideales.

- ¿Y crees que es lo mejor?

Draco no respondió enseguida. Levantó aún más la varita. Ginny tuvo el deseo de reír. Lo contuvo a duras penas.

- Eres palabras y gestos, Malfoy. Amenazas pero no haces nada concreto.

- Créeme Comadreja - y ensanchó su sonrisa - no querrás que haga algo concreto.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me torturarías? ¿Acabarías conmigo a base de crucios? ¿Me condenarías, tal y como hizo tu padre, a ser poseída por un monstruo?

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Ginny lanzó un gemido ahogado. No había querido decir eso. De veras que no había querido decirlo, pero el recuerdo de su primer año, un recuerdo siempre latente y terrible, había hecho que hablara sin pensar en lo que decía.

Malfoy la miró sombrío.

- ¿Todavía recuerdas… recuerdas lo que pasó?

La voz de Draco no tenía el tinte usualmente burlón de siempre. No parecía que se burlaba de ella. Parecía más bien que la compadecía. Ginny frunció el ceño. Ella no necesitaba la compasión de nadie. Era su karma, el de nadie más, y ella hace rato que había superado los hechos ocurridos en la Cámara Secreta.

- No te importa, Malfoy - rijo con más violencia de la que pretendía.

Hubo un relámpago de ira en los ojos de Malfoy.

- Tienes razón, no me importa. No me importa lo que sea que te haya pasado.

- Lo que me pasó por culpa de tu padre. Él es el verdadero culpable.

- Yo no sabía nada de eso. Absolutamente nada. No tienes derecho a quejarte conmigo por algo que ni siquiera sabía.

Ginny se cruzo de hombros.

- No lo haré entonces.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Eres increíble, ¿sabes? Te pregunto si todavía lo recuerdas. Me mandas a que me meta en mis asuntos. Te digo que yo no tengo nada que ver con ello y no lo aceptas. - Ginny fue a hablar. - ¿Sabes? Sólo intenté ser…

- No digas amable - le cortó Ginny.

Draco frunció el ceño. Él no era amable, todos lo sabían, eso no era ningún secreto. Aunque tampoco era un monstruo. Su amistad era selectiva, trataba bien a los de su mismo círculo social, e intentaba hundir a los demás. Era ley de vida, ¿no?

- Iba a decir decente, Comadreja.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Tienes decencia?

- Por supuesto que la tengo - replicó Draco ofendido. - No como otras…

Ginny entrecerró más los ojos. Ella tenía decencia, por supuesto que la tenía aunque no viviese en una mansión como la de Malfoy, ella sabía lo que era la decencia.

- Oh, perdón, príncipe de Slytherin, temía que las misiones de Voldemort te hubiesen atrofiado la parte del cerebro en que está incluida la decencia.

Draco enarcó una ceja. Se estaba burlando de él. La Comadreja menor se burlaba de él y no prestaba atención a lo que él podía hacer.

- Por el contrario parece que a ti se te olvidaron varias lecciones.

- No, no es así. Simplemente tenemos diferentes percepciones de lo que es la decencia.

Draco lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Más diferencias, no? Vivimos en viviendas diferentes. Fuimos elegidos para casas diferentes. Snape no te soporta, yo soy su ahijado. Tú eres amiga de Potter y yo no…

- Te olvidas de que fui su novia.

- Tenemos además - continuó Draco - diferentes percepciones de lo que significa ser sangre pura.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Sí, tenemos diferentes percepciones. Pero la verdad no me importa eso, ¿sabes? A fin de cuentas yo soy una traidora a la sangre que…

Draco la interrumpió:

- Sigues siendo una sangre pura. Si tú quisieras podrías casarte con un verdadero sangre pura. La gente lo aceptaría, ya que tienes sangre puramente mágica en tus venas. - Se encogió de hombros - Defectuosa, por decirlo de una forma pero…

- ¿Defectuosa? ¿Así me llamas? ¿Qué clase de…? No eso no puede ser insulto, ¿cierto? ¿Defectuosa? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso todos los traidores a la sangre somos defectuosos? - Draco fue a hablar. Ginny negó con la cabeza. - Estoy decepcionada. Muy pero muy decepcionada, ¿sabes? Te creí más original.

- ¿Más original?

Draco pensó que eso casi parecía un halago. Aunque viniendo de la Comadreja Weasley era muy difícil asegurarlo.

- Sí, ya sabes… Todos los insultos que inventas. Cara rajada, por ejemplo.

- ¿Te das cuenta que te parece original decirle a tu novio cara rajada? - se burló Draco.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Harry no es mi novio. Ya no, al menos - murmuró para sí, pero Draco pudo escucharla -. A lo que me refiero es, que aunque crueles, son buenos insultos. Este es cambio…

- Esa expresión es de mi padre, Weasley, no mía.

- Debí suponerlo - gruñó Ginny.

- Supongo bien cuando digo que no te gusta mi padre, ¿verdad?

Ginny asintió.

- Supones muy, pero muy bien.

Draco decidió que no podía culparla. Había visto a Weasley en su primer año. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, casi sin vida. Él se había burlado de ella. Para después pasar su sexto año casi de la misma forma que la pelirroja.

_Así que no, no podía culparla_, se dijo Draco.

Weasley empezó a bajar la varita. Draco parpadeó confundido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Me duele el brazo - contestó a su muda pregunta.

Draco contuvo las ganas de reírse.

- ¿No temes que te lance un hechizo cuando claramente no estás preparada?

- No, la verdad es que no - contestó Ginny con indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó con curiosidad

- Porque no me vas a atacar.

Draco la observó, buscando indicios de broma. Tenía que ser una broma. No era posible que Weasley, precisamente Weasley, dijera que no iba a atacarla.

- ¿Confías en que no voy a atacarte en cualquier momento, en serio?

- Estoy segura de ello.

Draco la miró atentamente. Ginny hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. De alguna forma se sentía nerviosa con la mirada que Malfoy le dedicaba.

- Soy un Malfoy, ¿sabes? - Bajó la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro -. Puedo hacer lo que quiera y nadie me lo va a impedir. Puedo destruirte y nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo lamentará.

Inevitablemente, Ginny tembló. Sabía que había esa posibilidad. Pero se negaba a aceptarla.

- Podrías, pero no lo harías - se obligó a decir.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó Draco intrigado.

Ginny suspiró profundamente.

- No eres lo suficientemente malvado, o lo suficientemente cruel, o lo suficientemente sádico, para herirme de verdad.

Al menos no como él, pensó Ginny. Nunca me harías daño como él. Nadie podría por más que se esforzara. La única forma de volver a pasar por eso, sería que él, Tom, volviera a ella. Volviera para seguir haciéndole daño.

Draco gruñó:

- Soy un mortífago Weasley. Desalmado y vil. Fue el primero de mis amigos en tomar la marca. - Reflexionó un segundo y luego agregó una pequeña mentira -. La tomé voluntariamente. Nadie me obligó. Yo solito pedí la marca y asistí al ritual.

- ¿Hay un ritual para hacerse mortífago? - preguntó Ginny curiosa.

_La curiosidad mató al gato, Weasley_, dijo Draco para sí.

- Sí, hay un ritual. Una especie de ceremonia de iniciación.

- No me digas. Es doloroso, sádico, y profundamente perverso, tal como Voldemort.

Malfoy tembló ante ese nombre.

- No dudo que hayas tomado la marca voluntariamente. Pero tengo serias dudas de que seas tan malo como Voldemort.

- Bueno, el Señor Tenebroso tiene más de cincuenta años, Weasley. Lógicamente ha tenido mucho más tiempo para prepararse y…

Ginny lo interrumpió:

- Voldemort fue cruel desde mucho, mucho antes. A los dieciséis fue capaz de matar sin que le temblara la varita.

Draco recordó los últimos minutos al frente de Dumbledore. Dumbledore se veía imponente, incluso mientras resbalaba por la columna de la torre de astronomía. Mientras que él temblaba por dentro y por fuera. Por tener que atar al director. Por tener que enfrentarse a un mago tan poderoso siendo él un chiquillo. Draco había tenido miedo, mucho miedo ese año. La amenaza de Voldemort sobre su familia no era cosa de risa. Y aún estaban "en deuda" con el Señor Tenebroso. Debía andar con pies en polvorosa, mientras el señor seguía su campaña de miedo y extorsión.

Draco no era igual a Vodemort. Inexplicablemente aquellas palabras lo llenaron de júbilo. Era una tontería, por supuesto, pero se alegró. Malfoy bajó lentamente la varita.

- Esto no cambia nada, Weasley.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Lo sé.

Él hizo una mueca.

- Te entregaré a los Carrows.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Malfoy.

- Y ahora lárgate.

Ginny parpadeó. Estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No vas a entregarme? - preguntó ella.

Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quieres que te entregue?

- No, la verdad es que no - admitió.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por que qué?

- ¿Por qué no me entregas?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no te entregaré?

Ginny bufó.

- Explícate.

- No, no quiero.

- Malfoy…

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Yo que tú me apresuraría. Carrow debe estar cerca. No creo que quieras recibir un castigo, ¿oh sí?

- No.

Se miraron por un segundo. Luego Ginny se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Draco se apoyó en una columna del pasillo. Los pasos de Aymcus Carrow se estaban oyendo, se acercaban a él.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó la ronca voz del mortífago -. Ah, eres tú, Malfoy.

- Sí, soy yo. Un paseo nocturno, Carrow.

- Um… - Carrow pareció meditarlo. - ¿Y a cuántos listillos has agarrado?

- Muy pocos me temo. Una pareja en Astronomía. Dos chicos en el salón de Transformaciones…

Carrow rió.

- Maricones de mierda. Espero que hayan recibido su merecido.

- Así fue.

Carrow sonrió, estaba bastante satisfecho con él. Malfoy no había resultado ser una decepción como su padre. Al menos tenía las agallas de mostrarse interesado en el movimiento del Señor Tenebroso.

- Bueno, Malfoy espero que sigas disfrutando de tu paseo. Si ves a esos Gryffindor campando a sus anchas por aquí me avisas de inmediato.

- Por supuesto, señor.

Carrow asintió y se fue, por el mismo pasillo por el que se había marchado la Weasley. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. ¡Imperio!

**Disclaimer**: HP es de Rowling, derechos reservados.

**Gracias por sus comentarios a samj (**me alegra verte otra vez**), kisa kuchiki, y muminSarita. **

* * *

**_¡Imperio!_**

**_._**

Años después, tendrían la vida que desearon. Ella sería la señora Potter, tendría una casa en el Valle de Godric, y será el ama de casa perfecta. Él sería un empresario exitoso, un esposo y padre excelente, pero siendo siempre analizado por todos puesto que había sido seguidor del Innombrable.

Pero en ese momento, se encontraban en el aula de la clase de Artes Oscuras. Ella en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por la maldición Cruciatus que Aymcus Carrow lanzaba sobre ella. Él apoyado sobre una pared mirando la tortura.

Ginny gritaba a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, mientras deseaba que el dolor se acabara o que ella se muriera, lo que viniera primero. Draco la miraba sonriente. Si hubieran analizado esa mirada, se hubieran dado cuenta que estaba sonriente porque era otro y no él quien recibía la maldición imperdonable.

Ginny no suplicaba. No rogaba porque la tortura acabase. No rogaría piedad a Carrow. Draco se alegraba de sólo oír los gritos de Weasley, no hubiera soportado sus ruegos. Nunca había soportado los ruegos femeninos.

Cuando Carrow decidió que ya era suficiente, la liberó de la tortura. Ginny jadeó y respiró con dificultad. Carrow la miró con desprecio.

- Llévala a la enfermería, Malfoy.

- Sí, profesor.

Draco hizo una mueca de aborrecimiento. Ginny se retorció, intentando alejarse de Malfoy.

- Estate quieta, Weasley.

Ella gruñó. Intentó morderlo. Draco evitó los dientes de Weasley. Agitó su varita y la levitó.

- Bb-aj-aaa… ¡Bájame, Malfoy! Te exijo que…

- No estás en posición de exigir nada, Weasley.

- ¡Auch! - exclamó Ginny al golpearse con una armadura.

Draco rió. Insensible a los movimientos que Ginny hacía para zafarse del hechizo de levitación. Insensible también a las miradas rencorosas de algunos alumnos de su año y del año de Weasley. Insensible a los insultos, las protestas que cosechaba a su paso.

El hechizo de levitación dejó de funcionar, pero Malfoy reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que Ginny cayera. Ginny gruñó ante la humillante sensación de ser alzada por Malfoy. Quedó suavemente en el piso. Los músculos le dolían (por la reciente maldición), y no quería levantarse. Se quedaría en el suelo.

- Levántate - gruñó Malfoy.

- No - replicó Ginny.

Draco no le rogaría a Weasley. Qué vergüenza sería.

- Vale, quédate ahí.

- Así lo haré.

Al instante sintió un sentimiento de confusa placidez. Todos los problemas desaparecían de su mente. Nada le dolía. Todo estaba bien. Escuchó una voz: _Levántate_. Escuchó la voz de Malfoy. _Levántate_. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Malfoy había lanzado la maldición imperius. La maldición manipuladora. Ginny gruñó e intentó resistirse. Pero ella nunca había podido resistir la maldición imperius. No pudo resistírsele al falso Moody. Y tampoco podía resistirse a Malfoy. Gruñó mientras se levantaba. La orden cambió: Camina. Volvió a gruñir. Pero aceptó seguir, aceptó caminar hacia la enfermería. Alguien intentó detener la maldición imperius, pero quien haya sido fue impedido por alguno de los Slytherin.

Entraron en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa, al ver a Malfoy y a Ginny Weasley juntos.

- Cúrela - ordenó Malfoy. - Madame Pomfrey fue replicar, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: - O la cura por las buenas o la cura por las malas.

- No hace falta ser tan arrogante - gruñó Pomfrey. - Siéntate aquí, Ginny.

Draco le quitó la maldición y la empujó hasta la camilla que madame Pomfrey señalaba. Draco se quedó allí mientras curaban a Weasley.

Ginny gruñía y jadeaba. Se quejaba del dolor.

Madame Pomfrey rezongó molesta. Le habían obligado usar métodos muggles contra los rebeldes del régimen. Debía limpiar las heridas, coserlas, y rezar para que el curso rápido de Medicina Muggle que había tomado diez años atrás todavía funcionara. Madame Pomfrey fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada. Él y su grupo de sangre puras eran los culpables de no poder usar la varita ni las pociones que sanarían a los estudiantes rápidamente. Ella estaba harta del régimen. Le faltaba muy poco para hacer sus maletas y despedirse de Hogwarts, pero siempre había algo que la detenía: la consciencia de que si se iba los rebeldes no tendrían oportunidad alguna. Nadie garantizaba que contrataran a otra enfermera. Así que Pomfrey apretaba los dientes y seguía en el colegio.

- Pasarás la noche aquí - le dijo a Ginny.

Sin ganas de replicar, ella asintió. Pomfrey se fue y Draco se quedó a su lado.

- ¿No tienes cosas que hacer, Malfoy?

- No.

- Entonces déjame dormir.

-o-

Draco se quedó allí, mirándola dormir. Sabiendo que era estúpido lo que hacía. Sabiendo que era irracional quedarse a verla dormir, en la enfermería, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Donde cualquiera podía señalarlo y delatarlo con los Carrow. Donde cualquiera podría formular teorías estúpidas. A estas alturas a Draco no le importaba lo que dijeran de él. Le resbalaban los comentarios que le lanzaban, los insultos que le dedicaban, las malas miradas que lo fulminaban.

Con ese pensamiento sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomó. Colocó el pitillo en la boca y lo aspiró con fuerza. Cerró los ojos mientras fumaba. Mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de ese aire tóxico y oscuro. Mientras su mente viajaba meses atrás.

.

.

.

- ¿Por qué?

Severus Snape no respondió de inmediato. Se limitó a mirarlo. Draco hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. La mirada de su padrino lo ponía nervioso y flaqueaba su resolución de pedir respuestas. Sin embargo, no flaqueaba su escudo mental. Después de lo mucho que le costó proteger su mente el año pasado, no estaba dispuesto a volver a mostrar sus pensamientos libremente. No iba a ser débil, no otra vez. Ahora él decidía, él tenía las reglas de su vida. Ahora él podía elegir.

- ¿Por qué? - repitió con molestia.

Snape suspiró.

- Debía hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? - gruñó Draco.

- Nunca mataste a nadie - contestó -. Yo sí. Muchas veces. Y como tu padrino y tutor legal ahora que tu padre se encuentra en Azkaban, debía hacerlo.

- ¡Pero me quitaste mi victoria! ¡Me…!

- No seas tonto. Jamás hubieses matado a Dumbledore. Jamás.

- Conozco la maldición, yo…

- ¿Pero en quienes la utilizaste? ¿En ratas? ¿En muggles vagabundos? ¿En magos pocos listos? Ninguno de esos llegaba al potencial mágico que tenía Dumbledore.

Draco apretó los labios. Lo sabía. Sabía que era cierto lo que Severus decía, pero eso no le hacía sentir mejor.

- Pero de todas formas… De todas formas me quitaste la gloria.

Snape lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Draco sintió que podía perderse en aquellos túneles oscuros y terribles que eran los ojos de su padrino. Se preguntó si intentaba leerle la mente. Revisó sus escudos, pero no encontró nada que los hiciera tambalear.

Snape rió.

- No necesito legeremancia para saber lo que piensas, Draco. Eres un libro abierto para mí.

Draco gruñó.

- Tú…

- No hay ninguna gloria… Ninguna gloria en matar a alguien. - Hizo una pausa -. Sé que tu padre te ha hablado de su labor como mortífago, y sé que en algún momento tú creíste que era un trabajo perfecto, lleno de gloria y poder. Pero la gloria es más rancia de lo que parece a simple vista. La gloria no es más que matar a quién Él te diga, torturar a quien Él señale, y darle el culo siempre que Él lo pida. No hay gloria en eso, Draco.

Draco se quedó lívido ante esa respuesta. No esperaba palabras tan crudas de su padrino. Le parecía irreal. Pero él mismo había experimentado la presión, los nervios, el miedo… Todo el curso buscando la forma de matar a Dumbledore, con inventos cada vez menos elaborados. Él había tenido una pequeña probada de lo que significaba ser mortífago y no era nada agradable.

El rubio sentía que su padre lo había engañado. Que había sido víctima de alguna cruel estafa. Lucius Malfoy le había hablado con cariño de los años en que Voldemort estaba en el poder. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué él no podía saborear la gloria que le había prometido su padre? ¿Por qué no había gloria?

- ¿Y entonces…? ¿Entonces por qué…?

- ¿Por qué lo mate yo? - lo ayudó Snape.

- Sí.

- Por varias razones - contestó el moreno -. Muchas de las cuales, no puedo decirte a ti. Pero hay una de ellas que quizás te interese: tu madre me lo pidió. Hicimos un Juramento Inquebrantable.

- Que cumpliste - dijo Draco.

No sentía rencor, ni molestia ante su padrino. Ni siquiera ante su madre. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que sólo sentía alivio porque Dumbledore hubiera muerto y él no lo hubiera matado.

- Sí, que cumplí - dijo Snape.

- Dumbledore dijo que trabajabas para él.

Snape no contestó enseguida. Pareció escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

- Sí, eso dijo.

- ¿Y era verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho. _Trabajaba_. Pasado. Ya no lo hago.

- Ahora trabajas enteramente para el Señor Tenebroso.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Draco sintió que había cosas que Snape no decía, pero no insistió. No era su problema al fin y al cabo. Cansado del viaje, de aquel año y de conversación, se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón. Miró hacia el fuego de la chimenea, que crepitaba con asombrosa calidez.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Snape tardó unos segundos sin contestar.

- Bueno, sin Dumbledore, el Señor de las Tinieblas, probablemente se alce con el control de Hogwarts.

- ¿De Hogwarts? ¿Qué puede querer de ese colegio?

- No olvides que él estudió allí, hace mucho tiempo.

- Sí, lo sé… ¿Pero su colegio? ¿Qué tiene Hogwarts de especial?

A esa pregunta, Snape no contestó.

Debieron pasar varios minutos antes que la puerta del despacho se abriera. En el umbral estaba Narcisa Malfoy. Estaba en bata, desmaquillada, con el pelo recogido en una descuidada coleta. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al verla así.

- Severus. Draco. ¡Oh, Draco tu padre ha regresado!

- ¿Ha regresado? ¿Ya?

Narcisa asintió. Emocionada y feliz. Draco se dio cuenta que parecía más joven que nunca, como si aquel año de presiones no hubiera existido. Draco sonrió, feliz por su madre, aunque no del todo emocionado por la llegada de su padre. Estaba más bien preocupado. Miró a Snape.

- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? Y dime la verdad.

- No creo que el Señor Tenebroso esté muy feliz por Lucius.

Ante esas palabras, Narcisa dejó de sonreír tan ampliamente. Asintió con desgana. Severus tomo ese gesto como una concesión para continuar y así lo hizo:

- Probablemente no le mande a muchas misiones por ahora. Si lo rescató de Azkaban no fue por generosidad, sino para tener la oportunidad de humillarlo más… directamente.

Draco asintió. Eso tenía sentido. Era cruel pero era la explicación más plausible para que su padre vuelva a ser libre.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó el rubio.

- Está en el salón - dijo Narcisa.

Y los dos hombres la siguieron afuera del despacho.

.

.

.

- Es de noche, ¿sabes?

La Weasley había despertado. Draco no sabía en qué momento y no le importaba. Miró hacia la ventana. Sí, el cielo estaba oscuro y el toque de queda ya debía haber terminado. Se encogió de hombros e ignoró la acusación de Weasley.

- ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos?

- ¿Mis amiguitos?

- Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco alzó una ceja.

- No sé qué entiendes tú por "amiguitos", Weasley, pero me parece que no pensamos igual.

Ginny hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. - La pregunta sigue siendo la misma, Malfoy: ¿por qué estás solo?

- Creo, Weasley, que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No sigues completamente la Maldición imperius - dijo Malfoy.

Lo dijo como si hablara del clima. Como si fuera de lo más normal hablar sobre esa maldición del demonio.

Ginny lo miró confundida. Un flash de imágenes llenó su cabeza. Las palabras de Aymcus Carrow sobre las artes oscuras, el castigo, luego la humillación de ir levitando por los pasillos, y después el seguir a rajatabla las órdenes de Malfoy.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Pude notarlo. Intentabas resistirla. Gruñías y te enfocabas en resistirla, pero seguías mis órdenes.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

Draco sintió el impulso de reírse. Weasley era demasiado impulsiva para su propio bien. Actuaba antes de pensar. Se dejaba llevar por sus emociones e instintos. _No era muy diferente a San Potter_, se dijo. Tal vez por eso es que hacían buena pareja. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Era estúpido pensar en Weasley y en Potter juntos. Weasley se estaba arriesgando cada vez más y Potter estaba huyendo de los problemas. Ellos dos no tenían futuro.

- Pude notar tus emociones. Iban desde la ira hasta la resignación.

- ¿Mis emociones? ¿Cómo…?

- La maldición imperius implica el control absoluto del otro. El cuerpo es el primer centro del control, el que hace la maldición fuerza a tus músculos a moverse de tal o cual forma. Es lo más fácil de controlar, claro está. La víctima se convierte en un títere del otro.

Ginny se quedó muda. Aquello parecía una clase sobre esa maldición, y no podía recordar a nadie que hablara de esa forma.

Tuvo el impulso de callar a Malfoy pero se contuvo. ¿No era eso lo que Tom le había enseñado? ¿Lo que a los Slytherin le habían enseñado? Conocimiento. La sed de saber. El conocimiento era poder. Ginny se mordió la lengua para dejar que Malfoy hablara.

- El segundo centro de control son las emociones - continuó Malfoy -. Las emociones primitivas son las más fáciles de controlar. El verdadero as en la maldición puede hacer que te sientas de tal o cual forma. Aunque de todas formas, cuando estás bajo la maldición sientes una gran placidez; eso es porque tus emociones se hacen una sola, llegan a un punto neutro, y no sientes más.

Todo aquello era genial, en serio. Y muy interesante. Pero sentía que volvía a escuchar a Michael Corner y a sus problemas aritmáticos otra vez. _Eso es lo malo de salir con un Raveclaw_, se había dicho, _terminan haciendo siempre alguna tarea, y creen que todo el mundo debía estar tan pendiente como ellos_. No quería volver a escuchar problemas que no tendía, asíq eu preguntó:

- ¿Por qué demonios me estás diciendo eso?

- No me interrumpas, Weasley - gruñó Malfoy. - ¿Por dónde iba…? Ah sí. El tercer y último centro de poder es la mente. El verdadero controlador puede obligarte a pensar de tal o cual manera. No necesita mover tu cuerpo, le basta con dar una orden de pensamiento a tu cerebro.

Ginny se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Pensó en su experiencia con la maldición imperius. En la placidez que sentía, en el poco control que tenía. Pero también en la consciencia que hacía lo que hacía porque se lo ordenaban. Así había sido siempre, desde que el falso Moody la usó contra ella y sus compañeros. Había envidiado a Harry por su total dominio de la Maldición Imperius.

Oh, Harry… ¿Por qué era tan difícil pensar en él? Se recordó que debía estar vivo. Que si no estuviera, los Carrow serían los primeros en saberlo: armarían una fiesta y obligarían a todo el mundo a asistir. Suspiró molesta por sus pensamientos. Harry estaba vivo, vencería a Voldemort y todo estaría bien.

_Debía estar vivo_, se repitió. Harry tan noble, tan valiente, tan tierno. No era un as en las materias, pero era genial en Defensa. Y sabía repeler la Maldición Imperius. Aunque no era bueno en Oclumancia.

- ¿Y es por eso que la legeremancia y la imperius están fuertemente relacionadas?

Draco no había esperado que ella le preguntara algo. No directamente, al menos. Pero lo había hecho. Estaba sorprendido y confundido del porqué de la pregunta, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas.

- Sí, es por eso contestó.

No dijeron nada más. Se quedaron mirándose. Intentando entender al otro. Comprender que pasaba por su mente.

Draco asintió.

- Debo irme.

- Ajá.

Pero no se fue. La miraba. Ginny se preguntó por qué rayos no se iba. ¿Por qué rayos no la dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Qué quería Malfoy? ¿Fastidiarla? ¿Molestarla? ¿Tener material para fastidiarla luego? Cerró los ojos, y aguardó. Pero seguía sin irse. Los abrió de golpe y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué rayos todavía no te has puesto en observación?

- ¿Qué?

Draco hizo un gesto de impaciencia. La Weasley era lenta. No podía con su ritmo. No podía entender el movimiento de su cerebro.

- ¿Por qué no te han encerrado en las mazmorras? ¿Por qué no le han dicho a El Profeta que estás en peligro?

- ¿Por qué harían eso?

- Porque eres la novia de Potter. La queridísima novia del Elegido. La pareja del hombre más buscado de Inglaterra.

- ¿Por qué te interesa eso, Malfoy? - masculló la pelirroja.

- Sólo responde, Weasley.

- No quiero.

- Weasley - advirtió Malfoy.

- ¡Qué no quiero! Y no vas a obligarme. Te prohíbo que…

Draco tuvo ganas de reírse. Ella le prohibía. Ella… Precisamente ella…

- ¿Tú me prohíbes algo? ¿Tú de entre todas las personas? ¿Tú una sucia traidora a la sangre?

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo, Malfoy! ¡Yo! ¡Yo te prohíbo algo! ¡Te prohíbo que me obligues a decirte una respuesta! ¡Te prohíbo que te quedes a mi lado…!

Ginny se interrumpió cuando sintió la mano de Malfoy sobre su cuello. Jadeó buscando aire. Llevó sus propias manos a su cuello, intentando aflojar el agarre de Malfoy. Él sólo sonrió. Un demonio en busca de su destrucción.

- No tienes poder para prohibirme nada, Weasley. Absolutamente nada.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Sabiendo que era verdad, pero negándose a creerlo. Poco a poco, el agarre de Malfoy aflojó. Ella tosió.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Eres un…!

- Sí, lo sé. Ahora respóndeme.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Después de todo… Después de cómo la trataba. Después de su agarre… Después de casi matarla… ¿Malfoy aún le pedía respuestas? Sí, lo hacía. Una especie de revelación llegó a su mente en ese momento: Malfoy no se iría al menos que ella le respondiera. Suspiró, resignada a contestar.

- ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

- Potter y tú.

- Amigos, simplemente eso.

- ¡No me hagas reír!

- ¡Es cierto! - protestó Ginny. - Es completa y totalmente cierto. Harry y yo no somos nada. Sólo amigos.

Draco alzó ambas cejas.

- A ver si entendí: dices que Potty y tú son sólo amigos, solamente amigos. Que luego del noviazgo del año pasado se convirtieron en amigos, y listo. Eso es lo que quieres decirme, ¿no?

- Sí, eso exactamente.

Malfoy hizo una mueca. Si la Weasley creía que él se tragaría ese cuento, estaba lista. Ella había estado colada por Potter por años. Nadie que tuviera un cierto sentido del humor (y del gusto), podría la olvidar la horrorosa tarjeta que la comadreja le había enviado a Potty en San Valentín de su segundo año. Tampoco nadie olvidaría la cara de gastroenteritis aguda que lucía la Weasley cuando Potter se cayó de la escoba en tercero. Y mucho menos se olvidaría la expresión pálida y estúpida del rostro de la pelirroja en la víspera del Baile de Navidad de cuarto año, cuando ella guardaba la vana esperanza que Potter la invitara.

Que a él no le intentaran convencer de que habían quedado sólo como amigos. No se los creería. Weasley y Potter eran Gryffindor, eran impulsivos y apasionados, ambos fuego… Jamás podrían quedar sólo como amigos. O bien habían terminado con hechizos y gritos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a plena vista de todos. O bien, la Weasley había decido que Potter era un idiota. O bien, y Draco se inclinaba más por esta, Potter la había dejado para protegerla.

_Cualquiera de las opciones era válida_, se dijo Draco, _el caso era saber cuál era, para después tener material de chantaje_.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú - le dijo, y se marchó sin volver a mirarla.

Ginny respiró aliviada. Malfoy se había ido por fin. Ella podía estar bien. Ella podía estar tranquila. Pero no lo estaba. No del todo. El corazón le latía fuertemente. Estaba segura que incluso la señora Pomfrey, encerrada en su despacho de la enfermería, podría oírlo. Si Malfoy iba con el cuento de que Harry y ella habían sido novios, ambos, ella y Harry podrían estar en peligro. Ella, porque como bien dijo Malfoy, la usarían como carnada para atraerlo, y él, porque como ella bien sabía, Harry no soportaría no hacerse el héroe.

Ginny apretó los puños. Debía hacer algo, y debía hacerlo pronto.

* * *

_Nota de la autora_: Creo que al final me quedó muy largo... Ustedes dicen si prefieren capítulos largos o cortos.

Otra cosa, no creo poder actualizar hasta la próxima semana. El capítulo lo tengo casi listo, pero me falta un poco. El miércoles posiblemente actualice. Saludos!


	5. Punto muerto

Gracias a** Mumin Sarita **por sus reviews, a** samj **y a los que me leen y no se presentan**. **

* * *

**Punto muerto**

- ¿En dónde estabas, Draco? - preguntó Pansy.

- Por allí - respondiste simplemente.

Te sentaste a la mesa de Slytherin. Miraste a tu alrededor y luego centraste tu atención en las fuentes doradas.

- ¿Por allí? - repitió Pansy - ¿Tú te piensas que yo soy tonta?

Tú alzaste la mirada y enarcaste una ceja. _¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, Parkinson?_, pensaste. La morena hizo una mueca. Sí, lo había entendido. Sonreíste.

- Te fuiste luego de la clase de Transformaciones, fuiste a no sé qué en la clase de Artes Oscuras, y luego te desapareciste. ¡Nada! Ni una nota. Ni un mensaje. ¡Puf! Como si te hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Tal vez lo hizo - replicaste con indiferencia.

- ¡Eres increíble! - estalló Pansy. Blaise Zabinni se alejó unos cuantos para que Parkinson no lo dejara sordo. - Todavía que me preocupo por ti. Todavía que le invento una excusa al Profesor Flitwick porque no apareces. Todavía que…

- Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso.

Pansy abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces. Como un pez fuera del agua. Te encogiste de hombros. La comida apareció en los platos y empezaste a comer.

- El estofado sabe rico, Pansy - le dijiste cuando te percataste que la morena no había probado bocado.

Ella tomó los cubiertos. Comió pero a duras penas. Casi parecía que con saña.

- ¿Qué mal te ha hecho la comida, Pansy? - reíste.

Ella te fulminó con la mirada. Te volviste a reír y la ignoraste. _No te importaba_, te dijiste, _no te importaba nada_. Seguiste comiendo, tranquilo, casi diseccionando los elementos, convencido que nadie comía con mayor elegancia que tú. Ni siquiera Theodore-jodidos dedos largos-podía comer como tú comes. Crabbe y Goyle no te llegan a los zapatos. A Zabini sólo lo ignoras y pasas de él. No te importa, no te importa nada. Daphne Greengrass te mira y hace una mueca. _Ella tampoco te importa_, te dices. Es sólo una rubia más que no merece tu atención. _Nada te importa_, te dices. Nada.

Entonces levantas la mirada. Y la nada desaparece ante tus ojos. Ginny Weasley se está sentando en la mesa de Gryffindor. Con mucha tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. _La cruciatus sigue doliéndole_, te dices. Y sonríes.

- ¿Qué te pasa con la Weasley?

- Nada que te incumba, Zabini - respondes sin mirarlo. El moreno se encoge de hombros y sigue dando cuenta de su comida.

Pansy te mira con dolor. Suspiras. Parece que ella sigue sin entender que no tiene cabida en tu vida. Se lo dijiste el año pasado. Le dijiste que tenían caminos diferentes y que ella no estaba en el tuyo. Ella lo entendió. O fingió hacerlo, convencida que sólo era una fase. Negaste con la cabeza.

No, no es una fase. Pansy no puede estar en tu vida. Su padre no pertenece al círculo más allegado del Señor Tenebroso, el Señor Tenebroso no vive en su casa, su única tía no practica maldiciones torturadores en ella, su familia no está amenazada por un sádico. Pansy no puede estar en tu mundo.

¿_Y la Weasley sí_?, te pregunta una voz en tu cabeza. Pero no le respondes. Y terminas de comer.

-o-

Fumas. Y contemplas las volutas de humo que salen de tu boca. Estás acostado boca arriba en el suelo de la torre de astronomía, en el mismo lugar en que Dumbledore murió. Estás solo, no quieres la compañía de nadie. No necesitas a nadie. Disfrutas de la soledad. Te haces uno con la soledad.

Oyes pasos. Pasos que te suenan familiares. Sonríes. ¿Es mera casualidad que sus pasos le acerquen a ti? Cierras los ojos y dejas que el humo se introduzca en tus pulmones.

- No pensaba que hubiese nadie - dijo ella.

- Eso es lo malo, querida. Piensas demasiado.

No tienes que verla para saber que hará una mueca, que fruncirá el ceño, y que se morderá la lengua para no maldecirte. Los pasos de ella se acercan al barandal del balcón. Te la imaginas apoyando sus brazos, pálidos y llenos de horribles pecas, sobre la baranda, mientras suspira y piensa en tiempos mejores.

- ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que fumar es malo para la salud?

- ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que fumar es malo para la salud? - la remedas - ¿No te ha dicho tu madre, Weasley, que no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos?

- ¿Cuáles asuntos? - pregunta ella, y sabes que se está burlando de ti -. ¿Cuáles asuntos tienes que sean tan importantes que no los pueda saber?

- Cuidado, Weasley - le adviertes en un tono muy suave -. No olvides nunca quien soy yo.

- Eres… Eres… ¡Eres depreciable! - dice ella.

- Tal vez - dices luego de unos minutos. - Tal vez - repites.

Silencio. Un pesado silencio cae entre ustedes como si fuera una cortina.

- De todas formas, ¿qué diablos haces aquí, Malfoy?

- Tú misma lo viste, Weasley. Fumo.

- Puedes fumar en cualquier otra parte. - Ella hace una mueca -. Estoy segura que a tus compañeros serpientes les importa un rábano si fumas junto a ellos.

Sí, es cierto. A Blaise y a Theo no le importaría, básicamente porque tú has tenido que aguantar que fumen frente a ti sin ningún reparo. Pero no quieres fumar frente a ellos. No te explicas por qué, pero no quieres.

- Quiero fumar acá.

Ella hace un gesto de exasperación. Tú ríes. Ella te oye y te fulmina con la mirada. ¿_Hiero tu sensibilidad, Weasley_?, te preguntas.

- Como quieras - dice ella con los labios apretados.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Weasley?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Creo que la última vez que diste un paseo nocturno, te encontraste con Carrow…

Ella abre los ojos al máximo y te señala con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Fuiste tú! - grita - Tú le dijiste a ese imbécil en dónde estaba, y…

- Te dije que te entregaría los Carrow, ¿no? - dijiste con indiferencia.

- Eres un…

- Es tu palabra contra la mía, Weasley - le advertiste. - A ti no te creerán nada. Si yo digo que me estás atacando, nadie diría que…

Te interrumpes cuando sientes la mano de la Weasley sobre tu cuello. Está apretando fuerte. Jadeas en busca de aire. Intentas detenerla poniendo tus manos sobre la de ella, pero no te deja. Evita tus intentos. Y sonríe. Una sonrisa maníaca que te pone los pelos de punta. Una sonrisa muy parecida a la de él, la del Señor Tenebroso. Y te estremeces. Poco a poco, la Weasley afloja su agarre.

- Es tu fuerza contra la mía, Malfoy - te dice con sorna.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo putas hiciste eso?

Ella hace un gesto como quitándole importancia al hecho.

- Tengo seis hermanos - dice con indiferencia.

- Ah.

Los volteas y te pones sobre ella. Estiras sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ella hace un gesto de dolor, pero no grita. Le sonríes.

- ¿Y tus seis hermanos? - la provocas.

- No voy a ponerme a gritar si eso es lo que piensas.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntas.

Estiras sus brazos hasta lo imposible. Ella se arquea, buscando zafarse de tu agarre. Pero ese movimiento ha hecho que repares en sus senos. Son pequeños, redondos, probablemente quepan en tus manos. Te preguntas cómo serían al tacto.

- No te atreverás - masculle ella entre dientes.

Te ríes. Eso ha sonado casi como un reto para ti. Mantienes las manos de la pelirroja en el suelo con tu mano derecha, y con tu mano izquierda acaricias el torso de Weasley. Puedes ver los beneficios del quiddicth en la chica. Aprietas tu mano en la piel, ella se queja, acabas de presionar uno de sus cardenales.

- Perdón - le dices a pesar que no lo sientes en absoluto.

Ella busca zafarse con más fuerza. Ves como sus piernas se mueven para darte el toque de gracia en tu entrepierna. La detienes. Colocas una de tus manos sobre las piernas femeninas y cortas sus movimientos. Y a pesar de ello, ella sigue moviéndose.

- ¡Estate quieta, maldición!

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Te comportas como una niña pequeña!

- ¡Y tú eres un maldito sádico! - te grita.

Gruñes. Sientes ganas de hacerla callar. De maldecirla. De desaparecerla. Es que es tan molesta… Tan terriblemente molesta. Ella también gruñe. Gruñe debajo de ti. De repente de preguntas como gemiría debajo de ti. Ante aquel pensamiento, algo se empieza a despertar. Algo que está clavándose en el vientre de la Weasley. Ella abre los ojos al máximo.

Te empuja. Te empuja lejos de ella. Y tú se lo permites. Te sientas a su lado y ocultas la erección de tu vergüenza con la túnica. Ella te da la espalda. Ambos jadean en busca de sus respiraciones.

- Malfoy.

- No digas nada, Weasley. Nada.

Te levantas. La miras desde tu altura. Ella aparece confundida, aturdida, fuera de sí. Te alejas y bajas de la Torre de Astronomía.

-o-

El cuarto está lleno de humo. De decadencia. De caos. La ropa está tirada sin orden ni concierto. Aquí y allá se distinguen colillas de cigarro, cenizas, y vidrios rotos.

Un chico moreno está tarareando la nueva canción de moda en la radio mágica. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y un pitillo a medio quemarse entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Un chico de cabello castaño permanece boca abajo sobre su cama, mirando hacia el piso y descubriendo nuevos patrones en el rastro que dejan las cenizas. La boca misma parece llenarse de ceniza.

Dos chicos grandes y voluminosos juegan a ser los niños que dejaron de ser. Juegan a comerse los dulces que ya olvidaron. Juegan a sentirse.

El último chico está sentado, apoyado en las cortinas del dosel de su cama. Mira al cuarto sin mirar y suspira profundamente.

- Somos los últimos que quedamos - susurra Theodore Nott a nadie en particular, mientras con sus dedos borra los dibujos de la ceniza y hace otros. - Somos municiones pérdidas. Lo que dejaron al irse.

- Somos caos - susurra Blaise Zabinni - Somos los olvidados - sigue la canción en la radio.

- Ni siquiera somos - dice Draco Malfoy cerrando los ojos.

La madre de Blaise se fue a Italia. Como muchos, está escapando del país. Es una mujer inteligente, no elegirá un bando en aquella guerra suicida. Y al final del semestre, Blaise la seguirá.

- Ni sangre - dice el moreno.

- Ni ceniza - dice Nott.

La abuela de Nott está muy enferma, el medimago que la atiende, no le asegura mucho tiempo de vida. Theodore prepara el sepelio. Es el único que puede hacerlo. El señor Nott está internado en San Mungo, en una de pacientes mentales. Theodore no parece preocupado por ello.

- Ni luz - dice Draco.

Sus padres sólo sobreviven. Sólo viven un día más. Mientras aguantan al Señor Tenebroso en su casa. Mientras aguantan a la tía Bellatrix. Aguantan, sólo aguantan.

- Bueno, ¿pero qué somos? - dice Goyle.

- Mortífagos - le responde Crabbe con un tono oscuro y casi irreal.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

- Ni eso.

-o-

Te levantas. Sientes tu cuerpo pesado. Dormido. Cansado. Pero te levantas. Un día más. Sólo un día más. Quitas las cortinas de tu cama. Tus compañeras siguen dormidas.

Te recuerdas que nunca has tenido una buena relación con ellas. Siempre les pareciste extraña. Siempre metida en tus cosas. Siempre enfrascada en Tom. Recuerdas que alguna se te acercó a ti, pero la alejaste. Lo único que pensabas era en Tom. Él era tu mejor amigo. No necesitabas más. Tom lo llenaba todo. Ahora que lo piensas, Tom fue el que convenció de no tener más amigos que él. No le interesaba que la gente te conociera. No le interesaba que pudieras ampararte en otros, que pudieras contarles a otros sobre él.

Apartas esos pensamientos de tu cabeza. Te levantas. Pesada. Cansada. Pero te levantas. Entras al baño y te despojas de tu pijama. Te miras al espejo de cuerpo entero. Estás más pálida de lo normal. Tienes ojeras profundas y violáceas. Tu cabello parece un nido de pájaros. Cierras los ojos y te apartas del espejo. El agua de la ducha relaja tus músculos, o los relaja lo suficiente. Es agua fría. Helada. Tu piel se eriza. Tiemblas por el frío. Sin quererlo, lloras.

Es un llanto silencioso. Un llanto del que nadie se da cuenta, al menos que te vean a la cara. Un llanto que se disfraza con el agua de la ducha. La gente se equivoca al decir que no lloras. Al decir que eres fuerte. Estás llorando de pánico. Toda tu familia está allá afuera, escondiéndose, arriesgando sus vidas, enfrentando al terror. Tú estás aquí adentro, tú también luchas. Tú también te enfrentas a la injusticia. Pero no es suficiente. No lo es, y lo sabes. Hay que hacer algo, tienes que hacer algo.

¿Pero qué? Y de repente aparece. Se ilumina en tu cabeza. Sube como un cosquilleo por tu cuerpo. Es una locura, una completa locura. Y ni siquiera sabes si haces lo correcto. Pero no te importa. Necesitas hacer algo. Algo más que hacer pintas y consolar mocosos de once años. _Malfoy tiene razón_, te dices. Ustedes son débiles, incapaces de enfrentarse a los Carrows. Son como niños rebeldes a los que nadie presta atención. Pero eso se acabó.

Hoy se acababa. Sales de la ducha y te secas con fuerza. Con toda la fuerza de la que eres capaz. Y esperas que esa fuerza te ayude a hacer lo que debes hacer.

-o-

Te enteras por Pansy:

- Ese trío de idiotas entró al despacho del profesor Snape y trató de robar una espada. ¡Una espada, por Merlín! ¿Para qué carajos necesitan una espada? ¿Piensan destruir al Señor Tenebroso con una?

Theodore Nott se encoge de hombros.

- Tal vez. ¿No crees que sería interesante de ver, Pansy?

- No, la verdad es que no.

- Me imagino la cara del Señor Tenebroso - intervino Zabini - Queridos míos, el día de hoy han atentado contra mi vida, con una espada. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Greengrass se ríe, y a su pesar, Pansy se ríe también.

- Eres un caso, Blasie. Sólo tú bromearías con algo así.

- Sólo yo, preciosa.

- ¿Pero qué intentaban hacer? - preguntó Goyle.

- Ni idea - le contestó Pansy -. No tengo ganas de inmiscuirme en la mente de un león.

- ¿Y cuál es el castigo, Pansy? - preguntaste.

Pansy te mira. Como si deseara no contestarte. Como si se replanteara dejarte con la pregunta sin respuesta. Pero suspira y responde:

- Van al Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid - ella se encogió de hombros -. Suena espeluznante, ¿no?

- Sí, por supuesto - concede Draco. Se come un guisante mientras reflexiona - Aunque Hagrid es amigo de San Potter y compañía, llámese la dientona sangre sucia y el pobretón de Weasley, también de Lunática, la Weasley y el payaso de Longbottom.

- Supongo que tienes razón, Draco.

- La tengo, Pansy, siempre la tengo.

-o-

- Snape.

- Cierra la puerta, Draco.

Azotas la puerta y miras fijamente a tu ex profesor favorito. Pero él no te mira. Sentado detrás de su escritorio, se inclina sobre unos papeles, y no te presta atención. Carraspeas para hacerte notar. Sigue sin mirarte. Gruñes. No estás acostumbrado a que te ignoren.

- ¿Me puedo ir o esta reunión va a ser algo que vale la pena?

- Estás siendo insolente, Draco.

Lanzas un bufido poco insolente.

- Tal vez no fuera tan insolente si no me llamaras tanto, ¿no te parece? Desde el año pasado me citas a tu despacho. Siempre con la misma cantaleta. Que si debo ser prudente, que si me tengo que mantener al margen, que si me ayudas, que no hay gloria en matar.

- Sabes que es cierto.

Por fin te mira. Sus ojos negros se clavan en tus pupilas grises. Y te estremeces por la indiferencia que esos ojos te muestran. Como si no le importara nada. Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué sé que es cierto?

- No hay gloria en matar. Ninguna.

Asientes. Más por hacer algo, que porque realmente se espera de ti. Snape vuelve a bajar la cabeza. Bufas de exasperación.

- ¿Sabes? A diferencia de ti, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Snape lanza una risita.

- ¿Crees que yo no tengo cosas que hacer, Draco?

- ¡Entonces dime para qué coño estoy aquí! ¡Dímelo y ya, maldición!

- Estás aquí - dice el profesor sin variar su tono de voz ni un ápice -. Porque recientemente ha llegado a mis oídos que pasas mucho tiempo con la señorita Weasley.

Jadeas de la sorpresa. No esperabas eso. No esperabas que Snape supiera que… Además, no hay nada que… Absolutamente nada que… Y no es de la incumbencia de Snape, vamos.

- ¿Quién ha dicho esa estupidez?

Snape alzó una ceja. Tú te quisiste dar de cabezazos contra el escritorio. No habías respondido rápidamente. Snape sospechaba, y tú le habías dado alas para que la sospecha quedara convertida en algo más.

- Así que es cierto.

Sí, lo es. He estado con la señorita Weasley en tres ocasiones. La primera la entregué a los Carrows, la segunda casi la ahorco con mis propias manos, y la tercera me provocó una dolorosa erección. Pero eso, Snape, no te importa. ¡Así que aparta tu estúpida nariz ganchuda de mi mente!

- ¿Y qué si es cierto? - preguntaste a la defensiva.

Severus Snape endureció su mirada. Aún más si cabe.

- Entonces te tendré que preguntar si realmente estás loco. O te has vuelto idiota. O algo similar.

Te reíste. Una risa irónica, que sin embargo te costó sacar del pecho.

- Ninguna de las tres cosas, Snape. Tampoco me han dado esencia de locura. Ni me he golpeado la cabeza.

- ¿Y entonces?

Te reclinaste en la silla, en actitud despreocupada y desvergonzada. Snape enarcó una ceja.

- Estoy probando las posibilidades.

- ¿Las posibilidades de estar con una traidora a la sangre? -. No te molestaste en contestar. Snape se inclinó sobre el escritorio, haciendo que tu nariz y la de él estuvieran a sólo un palmo de distancia. Permaneciste imperturbable, no le ibas a dar el gusto de verte asustado y nervioso. - ¿Qué otras posibilidades hay aparte de que te maten? ¿O qué la maten a ella? ¿O que maten a las familias de ambos?

Ahí tu fachada se resquebrajó un poco. Tu familia… No podías vivir sabiendo que por tu culpa resultó muerta. No podías… Tu madre… Tu padre… Las personas que te dieron el ser, las personas a las cuales importabas. No, no podías darle la espalda.

Sentiste el impulso de negarlo todo, de decir que no tienes nada con la Weasley (lo cual sería una verdad absoluta), y salir de ese despacho. Pero la mirada burlona de Snape acabó con ese propósito. No, no le darías la satisfacción de manejarte a su antojo. No, no permitirías. No ibas a dejar que él supiera lo mucho que te afectaban sus palabras.

- Las posibilidades… Las posibilidades son infinitas - replicaste.

Snape gruñó.

- Sigues siendo un tonto - mascullo -. Más tonto que el año pasado. Eres arrogante y sólo ves lo que quieres ver. Lo que está sólo en tus narices, y no más allá. Si miras, te darías cuenta que… que es estúpido lo que planeas. Lo que quieres. - Snape hizo una pausa -. Sólo lograrás que te maten, Draco. O que maten a tus padres. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Es eso lo que mejor puedes hacer? ¿Pondrías la vida de tus padres en riesgo sólo por un tonto capricho? - Negó con la cabeza -. Te creí más inteligente, Draco.

Te levantaste.

- Y yo creí a usted menos entrometido, pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

- ¡Los muchachos de hoy en día son unos insolentes de primera! - gruñó un retrato. Lo reconociste como Phineas Nigellus, tu antepasado. Te encogiste de hombros.

- Acéptelo y sufra, abuelo.

- ¡Nunca me habían tratado con tanto desprecio! - gritó -. Primero esa sangre sucia de Granger… y ahora tú, es que francamente…

Miraste fijamente a Snape. Pero él no te miraba. Miraba a Nigellus como si se planteara la idea de destruir ese retrato. Sonreíste. Al parecer no eras el único que ocasionaba ira en Severus Snape.

- Yo me marcho.

Snape asintió. Saliste del despacho con una nueva información. Granger, Potty y la Comadreja estaban en algún lugar desde el cual podían acceder a hablar con Nigellus. Eso tal vez podía ser interesante. Tal vez…

-o-

- ¿Otro paseo nocturno, Weasley?

- ¿Qué te importa, Malfoy? - te replicó con la voz tomada.

La miraste fijamente. La luz titilante de las velas del pasillo, la hacía ver muy pálida, enferma, impresión que se acentuaba por las grandes ojeras que portaba.

- Tienes un aspecto lamentable, ¿lo sabías?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Todo el mundo tiene mal aspecto en estos días.

- Sí, tú lo dices…

- Tú no, por supuesto - gruñó ella -. El Gran Draco Malfoy nunca luce mal. Siempre está presentable. El prefecto de su casa, el Príncipe de las Serpientes… El príncipe no se puede permitir lucir mal. Siempre tiene que estar perfecto… Siempre. El Príncipe de los idiotas deberían llamarlo. O de los estúpidos… ¡hip!

Tuviste el impulso de reírte. - ¿Weasley, estás borracha?

- ¿Qué mierda… ¡hip!... te importa? ¿Qué putas te importa si me emborracho o no? ¿A nadie le importa? ¿Por qué a ti sí? ¿Por qué… ¡hip!?

- Miren a la Salvadora del Mundo Mágico - te burlaste -. Borracha perdida. Te ves graciosa, Weasley.

Ella frunció el ceño. Entrecerró los ojos, como si le costara enfocarte. Te reíste.

- No soy ninguna Salvadora. Esa mierda no es… ¡Hip! No estamos haciendo nada… Lo de la espada fue una tontería. Debí saberlo… El puto castigo no importó… ¡Hip! Me duele el orgullo… ¡El puto orgullo que no me deja en paz! No soy ninguna Salvadora. Esa mierda es para Harry, para mi hermano, para Mione, no para mí… ¡Hip!

- Eres inútil entonces, ¿eh?

Ella lanzó un grito. Mezcla de banshee con despecho. Te estremeciste al oírlo.

- No soy inútil. No lo soy… ¡Y no te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo! Yo… No soy inútil… Eso me lo decía Tom. Tom… estúpido de Tom. Estúpido él y estúpida yo por… ¡Hip! No soy una inútil. No lo soy… Tú eres el inútil… Tú eres el…¡Hip! Te ordenaron hacer algo y no… No lo hiciste…, Inútil demasiado inútil.

Gruñiste. Tú no eras inútil. Y no ibas a dejar que la Weasley te dijera así. No ibas a dejar que…

- ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Argg!

La interrumpiste. Golpeaste su boca con la tuya y la besaste, furiosamente, terriblemente. Buscando la manera de callarla, de demostrarle una lección, de destruirla… Buscando una manera de fundirte en ella, de hacerle pagar, de joderla… La boca de Weasley sabía a alcohol, whisky barato y rancio… Su lengua batalla con la tuya. Era una lucha. Una verdadera lucha para ver quién podía a aguantar más. De destruir más… De hacer más daño… Ella te mordió la lengua hasta hacerte sangre… Tú le mordiste el labio hasta llegar al mismo resultado.

- Te odio - susurró ella. Y volvió a besarte.

Su boca sabía a glorias perdidas… A niños que luchaban por un mundo mejor… A silencios gritados en la almohada… Gruñiste en medio del beso. Tus manos tomaron su cintura, fuertemente, salvajemente, mañana le quedaría un cardenal… Sus manos agarraron tu cabello, sin delicadeza alguna, sin preocuparse por desprender hebras de cabello rubio… Gritaron en medio del beso… Gritaron sus demonios, sus molestias, sus miedos… Ella te mordió el cuello… Tú le mordiste la oreja… Hacerse sangre… destruirse… destruir al otro…

La boca de ella sabía a Potter… Al héroe del mundo… Al Salvador… Sabía a él… A ideales, a valor Gryffindor, a besos dulces a las sombras de los árboles… Sabía a tu Némesis… A tu enemigo… Y arrasaste con él… Con el rastro de su boca en la de la Weasley… Con los besos de amor que le dio a ella… Con las promesas que vertió en los besos… Y gruñiste de felicidad…

- Bienvenida al infierno, Weasley - susurraste mientras la tocabas por encima de la ropa.

Ella se quedó callada, inmóvil por unos segundos. Luego te susurró en la oreja.

- ¿Me estás abriendo la puerta, querido?

Entre las sombras del pasillo, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello, los ojos verdes de una chica los estaba mirando.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Combustión

**Disclaimer: Hp es absoluta propiedad de Rowling. Derechos reservados. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a samj, TeddyMellark y alissa-2012. Con ustedes el sexto capítulo de ****_Infierno VIP_****.**

* * *

**Combustión**

- Hola, Malfoy.

Draco levantó la vista. Su repentina interlocutora lo sorprendió totalmente.

- ¿Greengrass? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La aludida entrecerró los ojos. Draco se quiso dar de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratarla de esa forma? Era una chica, por Dios. Y era una sangre pura. _Aunque eso no te importa con Weasley, ¿no?_, le dijo aquella molesta voz de su consciencia.

- Quiero decir, ¿todo bien?

- Sí, bien.

- Pues me alegro…

La mirada que le dedicaba la castaña era inquisitiva. Draco sentía que podía traspasarlo si ella quisiera. Lo miraba como si lo estudiara. Y al rubio le reventaba que lo trataran como una rata de laboratorio. Ya bastante tenía con ratas, Peter Petigrew por ejemplo. Draco bufó y mandó al demonio los buenos modales.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Greengrass? - preguntó con voz dura.

Ella tardó en responder. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Y a propósito. Seguro que la muy maldita estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo como Malfoy se ponía nervioso por una simple mirada. Pero es que no era una simple mirada, se dijo, tratándose de una Slytherin nunca era una simple mirada. Draco no conocía a Astoria de nada, excepto por ser la hermana menor de Daphne, más allá de eso… Pero el Sombrero siempre tenía sus razones para enviar a alguien a una casa. Y si Astoria fue a Sytherin…

- Nada, Malfoy. No se me ofrece nada - contestó con voz suave.

Draco no le creyó. Había algo en esa mirada verde que le ponía los pelos de punta. Algo oscuro y peligroso que hacía que no se sintiera seguro. Ella sabía algo que él no, que él ignoraba. Un enigma. La misma Astoria Greengrass parecía un enigma. Era silenciosa, pero no tímida, Draco siempre la veía hablar con sus amigas, las cuales eran tan silenciosas como ella. Siempre vestía de suave azul, y cuando vestía la túnica del colegio siempre cargaba un cintillo o unos pendientes azules. Astoria tocaba el piano, Draco lo sabía porque una vez había escuchado la música del piano en la casa de los Greengrass, había bajado a observar y había encontrado a las pequeñas de las hermanas en frente del teclado. Pero ella jamás había tocado en el coro de la escuela, no entraba a hurtadillas al salón de música para practicar, y parecía que nadie, aparte de él y de Daphne, sabía que Astoria tocaba. Ella no destacaba, ni por su cabello castaño, liso y ondulado en las puntas, ni por sus ojos verdes, enormes y tan brillantes como los de Potty, ni tampoco por sus notas. Draco no sabía porque Astoria Greegrass había entrado en Slytherin. Pero ese día se dio cuenta.

- Me gustaría saber que te traes entre manos, Greengrass - advirtió el rubio con su voz más peligrosa.

Ella ni se inmutó. Seguía mirándolo, casi inexpresiva, sólo sus ojos delataban algo, una intención oculta tras esa mirada.

- Córtalo y ya - dijo Draco, incapaz de seguir esperando a que la chica hablara.

- ¿Y en dónde estaría la gracia de eso, Malfoy?

- Tú sabes algo que yo no - admitió Draco exasperado.

- Ajá.

- Y me lo dirás ahora.

Astoria negó con la cabeza.

- No, creo que no. Dejaré que te rompas la cabeza especulando sobre lo que yo sé sobre ti.

- ¿Sobre mí?

Astoria asintió, pero no respondió. Le dirigió una última mirada al rubio y se alejó de su puesto. Draco siguió sus movimientos hasta que la chica se sentó al lado de sus amigos. El rubio bufó. Había varias teorías: o bien Astoria estaba lanzándose un farol; o bien era cierto que sabía algo sobre él que podía hacerlo temblar; o simplemente ella estaba confundiendo lo que sea que haya visto. Tratándose de una Slytherin, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Ulises, su búho eligió ese momento para aterrizar en frente de él. Distraído, Draco tomó la carta que traía. La abrió y leyó la primera línea:

_Querido Draco_

_Tu madre está bien. Está en cama en estos momentos, demasiada presión para sus pobres nervios. Me ha recordado que te diga que le escribas. Está muy preocupada por ti, en especial con los Carrow cerca. Te sugiere que pases tiempo con Severus, o que al menos busques su protección. _

_El Señor Tenebroso no se encuentra en la Mansión en estos momentos._

_Tu tía Bella te manda saludos y te recuerda que debes seguir practicando tu oclumancia y tus hechizos. Dice que te va a examinar en Navidades. Tu madre quiere impedirlo, le he dicho que no debe meterse en ello, ya que eso es algo entre tú y tu tía. Si puedes aguantar a Bellatrix, creo yo, podrás aguantar a cualquiera. _

_Tu padre._

_Lucius Malfoy. _

Draco bufó al leer esa carta. Breve y conciso, ni un "hola, ¿cómo estás?", ni un "estamos preocupados por ti", ni un "¿has dejado de tener pesadillas?". No, su padre estaba por encima de todo eso. Admitir que estaba preocupado por su hijo era demasiado para él, admitir que temía por su vida, o que no dormía pensando en su heredero… no, eso nunca lo haría Lucius Malfoy.

Draco ya se había acostumbrado a la indiferencia de su padre. A los curiosos y caros obsequios con que llenaba el vacío de su ausencia. A las frases cortas y escuetas que siempre salían de su boca. A la distancia que marcaba su padre. Suspiró. Ya se había acostumbrado, pero a veces no era tan fácil aceptarlo.

Un poco frustrado consigo mismo, levantó la mirada y la fijó, sin quererlo, ni proponérselo, en Ginny Weasley. Estaba en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, dándole la espalda, y ajena a sus pensamientos. Draco sonrió. Le gustaba esa indiferencia de la que hacía gala la chica. Él le gustaba, Draco lo sabía, gustaba a Ginny Weasley. Aunque ella no lo aceptara, o se resistiera a hacerlo, él le gustaba. Pero a diferencia de muchas, no lo demostraba. No era como Pansy que parecía sentirse como una reina cuando él le tomaba de la mano o simplemente la miraba. No era así, y Draco lo agradecía.

De repente, la Weasley volteó. Clavó sus pupilas chocolate en el rostro de Draco. Él alzó una ceja. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. Draco bebió de su jugo de calaza. Algo había comenzado entre ellos. Algo que pintaba interesante.

-o-

No era lo que planeabas. No era lo que querías. Pero ahí estabas. En frente de él, de Draco. Él apoyado en una columna, su corbata cayendo lánguida sobre sus hombros, su camisa desabrochada los tres primeros botones, dejando a la vista una porción de piel blanca y pálida. Él con los ojos cerrados, su rostro afilado y pálido luce relajado. Él con sus dedos sujetando un cigarrillo encendido, con sus labios rodeando el pitillo y expulsando el humo de sus pulmones. Él con sus pantalones ajustados, sus zapatos lustrosos, y ese aire de elegancia y prestancia que parece rodearlo todo.

Y lo envidias. Envidias su facilidad para estar, como si el mundo fuera suyo, como si se sintiera pagado de sí mismo (y probablemente así era). Envidias lo que él representa: un sangre pura, todavía respetado y temido en ciertos círculos donde la sangre importa más que la personas. Envidias lo que tú nunca podrás ser. Y suspiras. Retuerces tus dedos entre tus manos con nerviosismo. Te preguntas si es la última vez. Te preguntas si a la mañana siguiente, los Carrow te atraparán y te darán el castigo del siglo. Te preguntas, pero casi al instante dejas esos pensamientos de lado. Malfoy ha abierto los ojos y te mira fijamente. Sus ojos grises presagian tormenta. Te advierten: _vete de aquí, aléjate de aquí_. Sabes que deberías hacerle caso. Sabes que no deberías quedarte. Pero te quedas. Te quedas y no sabes exactamente el porqué. Tal vez sea cierto lo que Malfoy dice: eres impulsiva, y a veces no piensas con claridad; esta es una de esas veces. Te vuelves a retorcer a las manos. El nerviosismo tensándose como una cuerda e tu interior. Y asientes.

Malfoy se aleja de su puesto. Su mirada no cambia en ningún momento. Te preguntas cuanta droga hay detrás de aquel semblante relajado. Abre una puerta y te hace un gesto para que entres. Lo haces. Reconoces la sala como la Sala de los Menesteres. Lo haces porque la sala ha tomado la forma del sitio en que Harry les enseñó Defensa. Suspiras. Qué lejos parecen ahora esos momentos.

Volteas y encaras a Malfoy. Ha sacado su varita. Tú también lo haces. Pero Malfoy no te apunta a ti. Juega con la varita entre los dedos. Sonríe al palo de madera y parece pensativo. Luego alza la cabeza y te mira. Ladea su sonrisa.

Malfoy lanza el primer hechizo. Y tú lo sigues. Él te responde. Pronto, los hechizos llenan el aula. Pronto la adrenalina llena tu cuerpo como lava y se asienta entre tus dedos. Sonríes y lanzas una carcajada. Es lo que necesitabas. La emoción, la fuerza, el saberte útil para algo. Es una escaramuza de batalla, pero no importa. Te sientes viva. De reojo miras el semblante de Malfoy, él también parece vivo, dispuesto, listo para atacar y defenderse. Malfoy es bueno, te admites. Creías que era mediocre, pero te das cuenta que no. Y entonces asumes que nadie es lo que parece.

Un hechizo del rubio roza tu túnica; es una advertencia, debes prestar más atención a lo que haces, a la lucha. Consigues hacer tambalear a Malfoy. Su mirada se endurece, y te responde con un maleficio terrible. Lo esquivas por décimas de segundo y vuelves a atacar. Él lanza una carcajada que casi parece siniestra. _Arrogante_, te dices. Y te dispones a quitarle esa sonrisa que reboza confianza. Los hechizos prosiguen. La ventaja a veces es de él, y a veces es tuya. Caes dos o tres veces, Malfoy te da tiempo de levantarte, pero luego te ataca cuando pones los pies en el suelo. _Es engañoso_, te dices, _engañoso y tramposo_. Pero no te importa, el cambio es bueno. En los últimos meses has estado luchando con Neville. Neville es muy bueno, pero es muy leal, muy noble. Y nunca intentaría destruirte. Malfoy, por el contrario… Caes.

Un hechizo que no viste.

Un hechizo que fue lanzado con malicia.

Un hechizo que te dio de lleno en el pecho.

Y tu visión se oscurece.

-o-

Despiertas en la oscuridad de la enfermería. La Señora Pomfrey te revisa los huesos y los músculos.

- Todo en orden, señorita Weasley.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? - preguntas.

- Me temo que no, no sería una buena idea. Pasarás la noche aquí.

Asientes. Te acuestas y miras hacia el techo. Debes practicar más, te dices. Si Malfoy hubiera lanzado otro hechizo… ahora estarías muerta. Cierras los ojos. Resignada, sólo quieres olvidar. Olvidar la escaramuza. Olvidar que Malfoy pudo destruirte.

Alguien se mueve en la cortina. Te tensas. Te preparas para gritar. Pero cuando abres la boca, alguien te la tapa. Es una manos pálida de dedos largos.

- Malfoy - susurras.

Malfoy se quita su capa de invisibilidad.

- Hola, pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no responde. Se sienta a tu lado en la cama y saca algo del bolsillo. Te incorporas. Malfoy saca un paquetico verde. Lo abre.

- ¿Sabes qué es?

- No.

- Es hierba. Se la robé a Snape de sus armarios privados.

- Qué lindo - ironizaste.

- ¿Quieres probar? - te ofreció.

Incrédula, lo miras.

- No, gracias.

Él se encoge de hombros. Como si no le importara tu respuesta. Frunces el ceño. Él saca un pitillo y lo pone sobre la hierba. Aspira mientras cierra los ojos. Cuando levanta la cabeza, te das cuenta que sus ojos están dilatados y abiertos al máximo. Envidias esa sensación aún sin haberla probado. Le arrebatas el paquetico verde. Aspiras con su pitillo. La sensación es demasiado. Toses. Él se ríe. Se burla. Se burla de ti. Le fulminas con la mirada. Lo odias.

- Es así, Weasley.

Y te enseña. Tras varios intentos le coges el ritmo. La droga está en tu sistema. Lo rodea todo. Lo mezcla todo. Lo llena todo. Y te ríes. Te rías sin saber por qué, o por quién. Pero es divertido. Algo nubla tus pensamientos, y no te importa.

La guerra está allá afuera, y no te importa. Aquí sólo hay droga. Y cierras los ojos.

-o-

- Ginny. ¿Ginny, me escuchas?

- Sí, Nev, te escucho.

Neville bufó exasperado.

- Pues no lo parece.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te estoy escuchando, Nev.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dije?

La pelirroja no respondió. Neville cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Nev estaba hablando de las vacaciones de Navidad - intervino Luna.

- ¿Vacaciones de Navidad? ¿Piensas en vacaciones de navidad en estos momentos, Nev?

Ahora fue Neville el que no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente. Ginny se removió incómoda en su puesto. ¿Sabría Nev de legeremancia? No, no lo creía, pero por si las dudas… Por si las dudas, dejaría de pensar en Malfoy, eso es lo que haría. Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Las pesadillas con Tom estaban desapareciendo, para ser reemplazadas por recuerdos de de Malfoy. Malfoy y ella en algún pasillo oscuro besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Malfoy y ella midiéndose con la mirada, prestos a atacar a la más mínima provocación. Malfoy y ella intercambiado hechizos, en una batalla de voluntades más que de poder. Malfoy con su piel pálida. Malfoy con el cigarrillo sujeto por sus dedos largos. Malfoy con aquel rictus de burla e indiferencia mezcladas. Malfoy con su túnica elegante y de primera calidad. Malfoy susurrando palabras sucias en sus oídos mientras cuela la mano traicionera por los bordes de la falda. Malfoy haciéndola gemir, de dolor y de placer, y de humillación y triunfo.

Ginny cerró los ojos. El aula abandonada de Transformaciones quedó vacía. El silencio sólo era roto por dos pares de pisadas que se situaron en frente de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Gin? - preguntó Luna.

Ginny parpadeó. Sorprendida, arrobada, avergonzada de sí misma, molesta por no poder controlar su mente, su cerebro, por no poder alejar a Malfoy de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Gin?

Era cierto. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había tomado alguna poción de locura? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿Le habían lanzado una Imperius? Bueno, Malfoy había usado la maldición manipuladora dos o tres veces con ella. Pero Ginny estaba segura que estaba con todas sus facultades. ¿Entonces por qué putas no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Gin?

Ella no sabía lo que le pasaba. No podía definir el choque, la electricidad que le recorría cuando desplazaba sus dedos por aquella piel pálida, albina y casi traslucida de Malfoy. No podía definir la emoción que corría por sus venas con cada roce, cada gemido, cada mínimo toque que podía sacar de él, de Malfoy. Por Merlín, estaba loca, completamente loca. Debían obligarla a vestir camisa de fuerza. Debían llevarla a Sam Mungo y golpearla hasta que perdiera el sentido, hasta que volviera a ser la misma, hasta que volviera a odiar a Malfoy…

- ¡GINNY, MALDICIÓN, CONTESTA!

Jamás había escuchado a Neville maldecir. Nev era un caballero, un chico correcto, que decía palabras correctas, que era valiente y tenaz, que tenía principios.

- ¿Desde cuándo maldices?

- Desde ahora - replicó - Desde que una de mis mejores amigas se encuentra ida, alejada de todo, indiferente a todo. Desde que tienes ojeras, desde que tienes sueños raros que no te dejan dormir, desde que te escapas por la noche… Desde que no pareces tú, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿De verdad era tan obvia? ¿O es que Neville era muy observador? ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo? Ella había creído que era discreta, que nadie se enteraba de sus actividades nocturnas; que implicaban a un Malfoy demasiado colocado y a ella misma viajando en una nebulosa.

- Yo…

- ¡Y lo peor es que no lo niegas! No niegas que estás diferente, que no eres tú, que te escapas por la noche a quién sabe qué lugar. Te arriesgas, Ginny, y lo sabes, y parece no importante. Te arriesgas y…

- Todos nos estamos arriesgando, Neville - lo interrumpió -. Todos. No sólo yo.

- Pero tú eres la única que sale de noche, sin protección, y que además no informa de adónde va.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, disculpe su majestad, no sabía que debía decirle qué mierdas pasa en mi patética y estúpida vida.

Neville abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ginny lo ignoró. Luego, luego se disculparía. Se levantó del viejo pupitre y caminó hacia la puerta del aula. Antes de irse, giró y dijo:

- Si me necesitas, me encuentro en el baño. Sólo en caso de que me necesites.

Salió de la vieja aula de Transformaciones. Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-o-

No había mentido. Sí iba al baño. Sólo que ni Neville, ni Luna, sabían a qué baño se dirigía. Empujó la puerta y entró en los aseos de Myrtle _La llorona_. Había estado tantas veces ahí… En esos baños había conocido la dicha de tener un amigo, la dicha de sentirse comprendida, contenida, confortada por una voz amable y cálida. Había conocido la alegría, la felicidad, el calor y la confianza. Pero también había conocido la tristeza, el dolor, la humillación de haber depositado su confianza en alguien que no la merecía, la traición, la concepción de que por el poder podía hacerse cualquier cosa.

Acarició con sus dedos la serpiente plateada que marcaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. El lavabo inservible por donde aparecía el Basilisco. Las gotas de agua que dejaban las lágrimas de Myrtle. Ginny cerró los ojos.

- No creí encontrarte aquí - dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien, pues era la misma que se colaba en sus extraños sueños.

- Ya ves que sí, Malfoy.

Sintió las manos frías del rubio posarse en el borde de su camisa blanca, en aquella porción de piel que dejaban los botones de la misma camisa. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy y abrió los ojos. Gris y chocolate se encontraron en un segundo. Para que al segundo siguiente miraran cualquier cosa menos a los ojos del otro.

Malfoy fue el primero en acortar las distancias entre sus labios. En inmiscuirse en la boca de la pelirroja, tal como se había colado en sus pensamientos. En tomar el aire y desplazarlo entre ambas bocas. Ginny fue la primera en suspirar, en enredar los cabellos rubios en sus dedos y en inclinar la cabeza de Malfoy, sólo un poco, para profundizar el beso. Ya no eran demonios. Ya no era el toque de Potter. Ahora era una droga, una droga de la que no querían separarse.

Cuando Myrtle llegó, cinco segundos después, Ginny le lanzó un hechizo de _Depulso_ sin siquiera mirarla.

* * *

**Notas de autor**:

Este capítulo sigue sin terminar de cuadrarme, de todas formas espero que les guste. En el próximo capítulo llega la Navidad.


	7. Sorpresas en Navidad I

**Disclaimer: **HP es absoluta propiedad de JKR.

Gracias a**muminSarita **y**Basileya, **por sus reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Actualizo TODOS los JUEVES**

* * *

**Sorpresas en Navidad I**

Ninguno de los dos regresa a Hogwarts para el siguiente año. McGonagall dice que es seguro y todo eso, pero ninguno de los dos quiere oír hablar de volver. Sus amigos los comprenden; pasaron mucho en Hogwarts: Ginny perdió a su hermano, Draco perdió a uno de sus mejores amigos… _es normal, es lógico_, dicen ellos. Y tienen razón. Pero si supieran…

Si supieran que en cada esquina del castillo, Draco ve a Ginevra (a Ginevra, nunca a Weasley), apoyada en una columna, mirándolo fijamente, a veces señalándolo, a veces ignorándolo, a veces simplemente mirando a través de él…

Si supieran que en cada pasillo, Ginny ve a Draco (su Draco, el de nadie más), sentado con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el humo de un cigarrillo, o tocando las teclas de un piano invisible, siempre sin mirarla, siempre ignorándola…

Entonces, si supieran les pedirían explicaciones.

Pero ellos no sabrían contestar. No lo supieron antes. No lo supieron después. No lo supo Draco cuando Severus Snape lo increpó acerca de su fatal relación.

-o-

- No creí que tuvieras tantas ganas de verme, Snape.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero verte? - te replicó el profesor.

Esbozaste una sonrisa irónica.

- Que me citas sólo una hora antes de partir en el tren.

- Ah, eso.

- Sí, eso - replicas.

- ¿Eso te parece importante?

- Sí.

¿Cuál es el puto problema de Snape? ¿Por qué no puede decir las cosas como son, y ya? Bufas, exasperado por la actitud del profesor. Exasperado por la actitud que tiene contigo. Molesto por toda la situación.

Él esboza una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Te preocupa que te cite?

- No - contestas rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápidamente.

Snape alza una ceja, y tú tienes ganas de golpearte la cabeza fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué esta reciente preocupación, Draco? ¿Algo que debas… ocultar?

- No, profesor, nada.

- Mientes.

Así, nada más, un pequeño silbido, un susurro siniestro que te estremece. Jadeas en busca de aire. Snape se levanta y empieza a caminar en círculos, rodeándote, asemejándose a un murciélago gigante y diabólico. Respiras profundamente, cerrando los ojos, intentando calmarte, intentado frenar el latido desbocado de tu corazón.

- ¿Sabes por qué mientes, Draco?

Sí, lo sabes, pero no te interesa que él lo sepa. Y apartas de un plumazo la imagen de cierta pelirroja. Ahora no es el momento, te dices, ahora no es el momento de pensar en ella. Eres consciente de que tus defensas mentales están bajas, así que intentas otra cosa: difuminar el rostro de Ginny, desdibujarlo, hacerlo poco visible.

- No estoy mintiendo, profesor - te atreves a decir, con la voz tomada por el miedo y la tensión. Te recriminas ese tono de voz.

- Mientes, Draco. Y mientes muy mal. ¿Pero qué es lo que no quieres que vea?

Consigues subir tus defensas, Snape no puede penetrar en ellas. No puede saber lo que piensas. Te felicitas por tal hazaña. No hay muchos magos que puedan ser buenos oclumánticos. Ginny no lo es. La pelirroja es como un libro abierto, un libro un poco más interesante que Harry Potter, o tal vez es interesante debido a Harry Potter.

- Descuida, Draco.

Levantas la mirada, Snape ha vuelto a su posición detrás del escritorio. Tragas saliva al ver su mirada; es oscura, vacía, desprovista de sentimiento alguno. Te preguntas como logra hacer eso. Cómo parece que no puede ser perturbado por nada ni por nadie. Te preguntas que ha pasado en su vida que lo ha vaciado de lo poco humano que pudo haber en él.

- Descuida - repite -, no es necesario que me ocultes tus pensamientos. Ya los sé.

- ¿Lo sabes? - preguntas más asustado de lo que te pretendes. Te recriminas por ser tan evidente, tan palpable.

Snape te mira por unos segundos. Jadeas nuevamente. Él esboza una sonrisa irónica.

- Eres un tonto, Draco. Un completo y estúpido tonto. - Frunces el ceño ante esas palabras, pero Snape continúa: - ¿Has olvidado a tu madre? ¿A tu padre? ¿Has olvidado que tu familia, la salud de todos, depende de ti? Tus acciones, Draco, repercuten en tu familia. Tus acciones que hoy por hoy son inconscientes, repercuten en tu familia. ¿Quieres cargas las muertes de tus padres en tu consciencia? -. Niegas con la cabeza, asustado por lo que eso implicaría -. ¿No? ¿Y entonces qué piensas que estás haciendo? -. No contestas, abrumado por tus propios pensamientos, por las palabras de Snape, por las imágenes de tus padres muertos. Snape lanza un bufido de burla - ¿Piensas que te vas a librar? ¿Qué te vas a salvar? ¿Qué vas a poder salvar a tus padres por un simple milagro? Qué gran idea.

- Yo… - intentas decir.

- La única forma de que tú y tus padres estén tranquilos es que la dejes. ¿Sabes? Es la única forma. - Te mira fijamente -. Dejarla, abandonarla, no verla más… ¿No es tan difícil, verdad? ¿O lo es? -. Te da la espalda y mira hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. - ¿Es difícil dejarla, Draco? ¿Es difícil olvidarla? ¿Tus pensamientos están llenos de ella? ¿Tu olfato la reconoce en una multitud de perfumes? ¿Ya has podido vislumbrar las diferentes tonalidades en sus ojos? ¿Harías lo que fuera por conservarla?

Silencio. De repente, tienes la impresión de que Snape no está hablando de Ginny. De que no está hablando de la pelirroja. Te preguntas de quién. ¿Quién podría ser tan importante para no olvidarla? ¿Para hacer ver a Snape como alguien humano? Más silencio. Te empiezas a desesperar. Snape no voltea, no te mira. Tal parece que no existes. Siempre te ha molestado que te ignoren, que te echen a un lado. Snape lo sabe, y de todas formas… Bufas. Te levantas.

- Bueno, si no hay nada más… Es mejor que me vaya.

Tomas el pomo de la puerta y la tiras hacia ti.

- Ten cuidado, Draco.

Volteas a mirarlo. Pero Snape no te mira. Tal parece que se va a mimetizar con la ventana del despacho. Pero algo sí notas: Snape tiene los hombros caídos. Eso es algo extraño porque en todos los años que lo conoces, diecisiete en total, jamás has visto sus hombros caídos. Snape siempre erguido, siempre enhiesto, siempre imperturbable. ¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín ahora es diferente?

¿Por qué, cuando ya te haces una idea de todos los que te rodean, viene algo o alguien a cambiarte la perspectiva? Primero Ginny: Ginny y sus conversaciones estúpidas sobre la estupidez de la pureza de sangre, la estupidez de seguir a un Señor Tenebroso, la estupidez de seguir creyendo que los Gryffindor son tan idiotas como parecen; Ginny y su voz; Ginny y sus besos que son como una droga que te dejan descolocado; Ginny y sus torpes hechizos. Luego Snape: Snape y sus hombros caídos; Snape y tus citaciones; Snape y su mirada el día en que mató a Albus Dumbledore.

Entonces te das cuenta.

- La muerte de Dumbledore… Él tenía ya un pie en la tumba, pero se podía recuperar, ¿cierto? Se podía… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¡Y dime la verdad!

Sabes que es estúpido reclamar. Sabes que es estúpido pedir respuestas a eventos que sucedieron tiempo atrás. Lo sabes, pero de igual forma preguntas.

Snape se gira. Te mira. Te fulmina con sus ojos negros. Y tú aguantas el tipo. Te mantienes allí, parado en frente de la puerta, dispuesto a irte a la más mínima oportunidad. Porque no eres valiente, ni pretendes serlo.

- Porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Abres los ojos. Sorprendido, incrédulo. Porque te haya contestado. Porque te haya respondido. Pero más aún por lo que te había contestado. _Alguien tenía que hacerlo_. Alguien…

- ¿Así? ¿Nada más?

Hubieras preferido que te revelara todas las razones. Joder, Dumbledore y Snape siempre hablaban. Siempre estaban juntos. Siempre hablando en susurros. Snape casi siempre con un rictus en la boca y Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa, pero siempre juntos. Y eso lo pudiste comprobar hace tres años, en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año: mientras todos disfrutaban de los últimos vestigios de la fiesta, el viejo y tu padrino hablaban, paseaban por los jardines, conversaban. No pudiste saber lo que decían, pero pudiste mirarlo. Y llegaste a la conclusión de que si bien no eran amigos, sí eran aliados, colegas. Pero Snape mató a Dumbledore, lo mató, tú lo viste.

El Snape del presente asintió y te hizo un gesto para que te fueras.

- Feliz Navidad, Draco.

- Feliz Navidad para usted también, profesor.

-o-

Aquella Navidad fue la más triste de todas. Porque hubo quien te la echó a perder. Porque hubo alguien que te separó de ella. De Luna. Tu mejor amiga. La chica que te hace reír con sus creencias en criaturas que no existen. La que te hace reflexionar con sus palabras. La que parece entenderte sin problemas. La que te reconforta con una sonrisa. Aquella Navidad te la quitaron, la apartaron de ti.

Juraste que te vengarías, que les harías pagar. Juraste que sufrirían por lo que hicieron. Porque apenas ese día, ese preludio de Navidad, te diste cuenta que la necesitas. Que necesitabas a luna Lovegood.

Draco impidió que te lanzaras hacia luna, que la intentaras proteger. Te agarró de la cintura.

- Quédate quieta, pelirroja.

Pero forcejeaste. Forcejeaste con toda tu fuerza.

- ¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¡Déjenla en paz!

A tu lado, Neville era sujeto por Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se reían y apretaban sus brazos con fuerza. Casi morado por la presión, Neville seguía gritando:

- ¡Déjenla en paz, imbéciles hijos de puta!

Y Luna, la siempre especial y maravillosa Luna, simplemente se quedó allí, dejando que se la llevaran, con sus grandes ojos azules enromes y llenos de asombro, con su cuerpo lánguido, con esa cabeza que creía en cosas que no eran palpables a simple vista.

Los odiaste más que nunca. Odiaste a los que se la llevaban. A los que reían del espectáculo. Odiaste a Voldemort. Pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaste a Draco Malfoy. Porque era él y no otro, el culpable de que no hubieras salvado a Luna. Era él.

Te volteaste hacia Draco y empezaste a golpearlo. En el pecho, en donde debía estar su corazón, pero donde, (estabas segura), no había nada. Y él se reía. Simplemente se reía. Lo golpeabas más fuerte. Y más fuerte se reía. Ni siquiera te ocupaste de las lágrimas de rabia que derramaban tus ojos. Tú sólo querías destruir al rubio. Hacerle sentir una mínima parte del dolor que tú sentías. Y él seguía riendo. Hasta que un momento te sostuve los puños y te arrastró con él. ¡Literalmente te arrastró con él! Gritaste, forcejeaste, intentaste soltarte de su agarre. Pero sólo se quedó en intento.

Y te llevó al Expreso de Hogwarts. En donde debiste entrar con Luna y Neville. Pero donde ahora sólo puedes ver a Malfoy.

-o-

**Doce horas antes**

La nota era escueta:

_8:30 en los antiguos salones de Encantamientos_

Había varias razones por la que Ginny no debería estar ahí: los Carrow, lo que dirían Neville o Luna, el que cualquiera podría verla. Pero no le importaba, o más bien, no quería q le importara. La curiosidad podía más que la prudencia. Quería ver a Malfoy, quería saber que se traía entre manos, quería entender por qué la citaba en aquel lugar.

Tomando una respiración profunda, empujó la puerta y entró. Acto seguido abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy estaba en frente de un piano. Ginny no sabía nada de pianos. Pero sentía que el piano no pertenecía a ese lugar. La sala estaba llena de polvo y moho. ¿Cómo rayos podía haber un piano allí? _La respuesta_, pensó Ginny, _debía estar en Malfoy_. El rubio se inclinaba sobre las teclas, mientras iba desgranando melodías, mientras iba llenando la habitación con su música.

No era Malfoy, pensó Ginny. El Malfoy que ella conocía no tocaba como los dioses, no estaba junto a un piano y no se interesaba por la música. Malfoy era un chico mimado y arrogante, más preocupado por su nariz que por lo que hubiese a su alrededor. Malfoy junto con un piano parecía algo irreal. Algo que no de este mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy tocara el piano? ¿Cómo?

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche, Comadreja? - interrumpió el rubio sin siquiera mirarla - ¿O vas a adentrarte en el salón?

Ginny reprimió la replica que tenía en su lengua y se acercó al piano. Este era elegante, elegante y hermoso. Pero había algo… algo oscuro y peligroso en él. Algo siniestro. Ella se sintió sobrecogida.

Bajo la luz titilante de la vela, Malfoy se veía más pálido, más traslúcido, más irreal. Como si no fuera de este mundo. Ginny acarició el piano de cola sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy, sin dejar de estudiarlo. Ceño fruncido, ojos entrecerrados, la lengua capturada entre sus dientes, una ligera capa de sudor, las mangas de la camisa arremangada hasta el codo… No parecía Malfoy, y a la vez sí lo era.

- Te llamas Ginevra.

- Ginny - corrigió ella.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

- Eres Ginevra, pero te haces llamar por todos Ginny - escupió su apodo como si fuera peste.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

- No me gusta mi nombre.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es largo.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja. Seguía sin mirarla, su atención puesta en las teclas del piano.

- Qué lástima. A mí me gusta Ginevra.

Ginny no quiso preguntarle el porqué. En su opinión, aquel nombre era horrible y no entendía por qué su madre se lo había puesto. Si por ella fuera… Negó con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos.

- No sabía que tocaras - se atrevió a decir.

Malfoy asintió.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Él había sonado tan arrogante…

- Perdón majestad, no sabía que debía pasar el examen "¿Conoce a Draco-idiota-tonto-arrogante-jodido-Malfoy?"

- Olvidaste encantador - dijo Malfoy con indiferencia.

Ginny hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

- No creo que seas encantador.

- Tal vez tú no, pero hay muchas otras que sí.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Las otras no me importan.

- ¿En serio?

Ella alzó una ceja.

- ¿Tratas de ponerme celosa, Malfoy?

- No - dijo el rubio. Un no rotundo que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

La pelirroja asintió.

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que hace rato estabas tocando?

- Melodías inconexas, nada del otro mundo.

- Ah.

Malfoy la miró fijamente. Ginny jadeó. Jamás la había visto así. Jamás la habían visto así: como si la necesitaran… como si ella fuera la última gota del desierto. Y la asustó. La asustó la fuerza de esa mirada.

- ¿Quieres escuchar mi canción favorita?

Ella se obligó a hablar. Tenía la boca seca y tenía un nudo en el estomago. Luchó contra las ataduras que le impedían hablar, y luego luchó consigo misma.

- Sí - susurró.

Malfoy bajó la cabeza y empezó a tocar.

La música era triste. Todo ella: la melodía, el compás, el ritmo, todo. Era triste. Era desolador. Y Ginny decidió que no podía escucharla, que no quería y se marchó. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta. Corrió por los pasillos, sólo con el objetivo de alejarse de esa triste música, de ese Malfoy solemne, de ese piano de cola.

-o-

Paraje sombrío.

Árboles oscuros y fantasmales.

Una niebla que cubre todo.

Vestido blanco, manchado de sangre, y sucio de tierra.

Maleza que rompe el vestido. Piernas heridas, piel destrozada.

Un suspiró saliendo de lo más hondo de ella.

La mujer camina por el bosque, adentrándose cada vez más. Hasta que llega al final. Aquí ya no hay maleza, aquí ya no hay árboles. El piso es de tierra. No crece nada. Sólo hay rocas.

Hay una roca gigantesca en medio de todo. Y sobre ella hay un rastro de sangre. La visión la sobrecoge pero sigue avanzando.

Música. Una música triste y solitaria. Desoladora. Ella cierra los ojos, se tapa los oídos. Pero la música se oye. Cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez más terrible.

A lo lejos una lechuza ulula con fuerza. Un cuervo grazna mientras planea el aire. Y una mariposa se posa sobre su hombro. Se pregunta cómo hay animales. Se pregunta cómo hay vida aquí.

La música se oye más fuerte. Un frío le recorre la piel. Se estremece. Abre los ojos. Una multitud se acerca a ella, a donde ella está. Los dos primeros llevan banderines negros. Ella se aparta del camino. Los segundos tienen cetros en las manos. Y los terceros… - ella abrió los ojos - los terceros estaban amarrados, esposas y grilletes adornaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Los cuartos volvían a llevar banderines. Todos iban desnudos, y sucios por el polvo y la sangre seca.

Se detuvieron en frente de la inmensa roca. Una mujer se separó de la multitud, cabeza erguida, espalda derecha y su nariz apuntando hacia arriba. Digna, regia, parecía una reina. Se acostó en la roca, sobre el hilillo de sangre. Y suspiró. Uno de los primeros dejó a un lado su banderín y tomó un cuchillo. El filo de la hoja brilló por un segundo antes de clavarse en el pecho de la mujer.

Alguien gritó. Un grito inhumano. Que parecía salir de las entrañas de la tierra. Y Ginny se despertó. Empapada en sudor y jadeante por la respiración. Se pasó la mano por la frente, estaba sudorosa. Levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos rojos. Los ojos que acompañaban sus pesadillas desde los once años. La sonrisa perfecta de Tom brilló por un instante. Luego su boca dijo las palabras que Ginny no pensaba oír:

- _Ya es hora_.

Ella abrió los ojos. Acostada en su cama, con el dosel corrido para que sus pesadillas no perturbaran a sus compañeras. Se incorporó y vio la nieve. Había sido un sueño.

- _Ya es hora_.

Ginny asintió. Comprendía.

Una hora más tarde se llevaban a Luna.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios?


	8. Sorpresas en Navidad II

**Disclaimer: **Como de costumbre, JK es ama y señora del universo potterico y yo no gano nada con esto.

Gracias a**Soul Neko-Natsu, **a** , **a**alissa-2012, **a**Venetrix, **y a**Nachi-123, **por sus comentarios en uno o varios de los capítulos anteriores**. **

* * *

**Sorpresas en Navidad**

_Las mujeres vemos, por eso nos maquillamos. Los hombres escuchan, por eso mienten. _

Anónimo.

_Querido Tom_

_Qué extraño es esto. Por un instante pude jurar que las frases desaparecerían. Como antes. ¿Te recuerdas? Es raro, en serio. Algo falta, ¿sabes? Hay demasiado silencio aquí. Demasiado silencio con sólo mi voz. Con sólo mis palabras para llenar el vacío de la hoja de papel… No, no es eso. Porque después de todo, mis palabras desaparecían al terminar de escribirlas, y aparecían las tuyas. ¡Sí, eso es! Faltan tus palabras, Tom. Faltan tus palabras. Tus palabras para reconfortarme. Tus palabras para decirme que todo estaba bien. Tus palabras para engañarme. _

_Sí, es lo que ha dicho Dumbledore. Que me engañaste. Y que no soy la primera (probablemente tampoco la última) en ser engañada por tus suaves y hermosas palabras. Tu voz era como un susurro que me arrullaba, que alejaba las pesadillas, que me tranquilizaba. Pero me usaste, Tom. Yo sólo era un vehículo. Un mero instrumento para recuperar tu poder, tu cuerpo, tu fuerza. Me usaste. Me engañaste. Te aprovechaste de… De todo. _

_Llenaste todos mis espacios. Todas mis preocupaciones de niña. Todos mis sueños. Te apropiaste de todo…_

_Tom, es tan extraño este silencio, en verdad. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan mudo? ¿Desde cuándo…? Tom necesito que me hables. Te necesito aquí. Lo vuelvo a olvidar, Tom. Vuelvo a olvidar que ya no existes. Y me hace preguntarme si realmente exististe. __**1**_

_Si realmente… Ya no importa. Ya no importa, ¿cierto? Tú destruiste todo. Y ahora yo tengo que destruir el vínculo que me ata a ti. A ti y a tu recuerdo. Supongo que esta es la despedida, Tom. _

_Adiós. Hasta nunca. Adiós, Tom. _

.

Arrugaste el pedazo de pergamino. Luego con toda la calma de la que eras capaz a tus once años (casi doce si se piensa que cumples en agosto), llevaste tu despedida al fuego y la tiraste. Dos lágrimas cayeron cuando viste cómo se quemaba tu carta. _Era el final de todo_, te dijiste. Aún sabedora de que aquel recuerdo te perseguiría por siempre.

-o-

Otra vez el mismo sueño.

El bosque sombrío y terrible.

El hilillo de sangre de la roca.

Y aquella digna mujer dirigiéndose a la muerte.

Querías gritar, querías detenerla. Alertar a alguien. Preguntarle por qué lo hacía. Porque iba tan tranquila. Por qué no protestaba, no se quejaba, no hacía lo imposible por soltarse. Pero en vano.

La mujer seguía su marcha inexorable hacia la roca.

Y el hombre seguía empuñando el cuchillo asesino.

Otra vez el mismo sueño, y tu frente perlada por el sudor.

-o-

La siguiente noche viste el rostro de la mujer. Era pálido, traslúcido. Sus ojos eran azules, redondos y enormes. Era una mujer muy bella. Con serena calma, con profunda calma. No era muy alta. Pero era delgada, mucho, y la clavícula asomaba su hueso por entre la piel.

Un escalofrío te recorría siempre con esa visión. Un escalofrío que paralizaba tu cuerpo en el sitio en el que estaba y te impedía hacer cualquier movimiento.

-o-

La cuarta noche, el hombre que portaba el cuchillo reparó en ti. Estaba cubierto por una pesada túnica que cubría su boca y su nariz. Sólo podías ver sus ojos. Pero fue suficiente para que no quisieras ver más. Sus ojos eran rojos. Los ojos de Tom. Los ojos de Voldemort.

Y te estremeciste.

Al despertar, era Navidad.

-o-

Navidad y sus regalos. Navidad y su atmósfera de alegría y color. Navidad y sus pasteles. Navidad y su tiempo en familia.

Aquella Navidad fue muy triste, porque las preocupaciones no dejaron tranquilo a nadie.

Bill no estaba, él y Fleur querían pasar las navidades solos, en pareja. Pero todos sabían que Fleur simplemente no podía soportar otra navidad escuchando a Celestina Warbeck.

Charlie seguía en el extranjero, no había podido regresar. Tú sabías que Charlie se estaba ocupando de sacar gente de Inglaterra y ubicarlos en el exterior. Era un trabajo peligroso, pero Charlie siempre se las arreglaba para mantenerlos tranquilos.

Percy seguía en sus trece. Había vuelto a devolver el jersey, y mamá había vuelto a llorar sin que nada ni nadie pudiese consolarla. Te daban ganas de golpearlo, y hacerlo saber cuánto hacía sufrir a tu madre.

Ron, Hermione y Harry seguían allá afuera, nadie sabía de su paradero. Lo único que los tranquilizaba en ese frío día, era que no estaban muertos. Todos coincidían en que El Profeta celebraría con bombos y platillos la muerte del héroe, el hecho de que permanecieran en silencio era motivo de tranquilidad.

Los gemelos eran los únicos que daban felicidad a la casa. Se las habían arreglado para que Molly esbozara una sonrisa triste, triste pero sonrisa al fin. Eran también los únicos que te animaban, los que te alejaban de las pesadillas. Y tú se los agradecías con una sonrisa.

La Navidad pasó rápidamente. No celebraron mucho de todas formas. Se los debían a los caídos en la guerra, y a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-o-

La última noche en la Madriguera el sueño adquirió nuevos tintes. La digna y regia mujer se alejó del corrillo de gente, pero en vez de acercarse a la roca ensangrentada se dirigió a uno de los hombres con banderín.

La mujer le tendió la mano. El hombre tardó algunos minutos, pero al fin estiró su mano y estrechó la que se le ofrecía. El viento hizo que la capucha cayera. Y tú muda y asombrada, contemplaste el perfil de Draco Malfoy.

Sí, era él. Más pálido. Más ojeroso. Más encogido sobre sí mismo. Pero igual de imponente. Igual de gigante frente a la pequeña mujer. _La mujer era rubia_, pensaste en ese momento. La luna pasó e iluminó sus facciones. Los miraste, los estudiaste. Y te estremeciste.

El rubio no hizo ademán de subirse la capucha. La mujer no liberó su mano. Y tú no dejaste de mirarlos. Todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Inmóvil.

Y despertaste. Comprendías por fin. Comprendías los extraños sueños. Cerraste los ojos y sonreíste.

No volviste a soñar con aquella procesión en medio del bosque.

-o-

Te ordenaron vigilarlos. Sólo vigilarlos. Así que bajabas todos los días. Permanecías unos cinco segundos frente a ellos, y subías otra vez. Luego decidieron que era muy peligroso que los prisioneros se hicieran amigos, así que tuviste que bajar más. Bajabas cuatro veces en un día.

Lo detestabas. Odiabas el sótano, la humedad, el frío, la sensación de opresión que te atenazaba la garganta. Salías de ese lugar corriendo. Pero te obligaban a que estuvieras al menos cinco minutos allí. Y lo detestabas. Odiabas cada segundo que pasabas en el calabozo, únicamente en compañía de un anciano enfermo (Ollivander), y de los numerosos visitantes (todos aquellos que al Señor Tenebroso no le interesaba dejar en Azkaban) que llegaban y se iban.

-o-

Fumabas más que nunca, amparado en la soledad de la terraza. Con el viento quemándote la cara y con el cigarrillo haciendo volutas de humo. Cerrabas los ojos y disfrutabas de la droga.

Cuando llegó ella, nada cambió. Las mismas obligaciones: bajar y vigilar. Bajar y ver que los prisioneros seguían tan tristes como siempre. Ella, sin embargo era diferente. Siempre lo había sido. En lugar de entristecerse, siempre tenía una sonrisa, que reconfortaba tanto a Ollivander como a ti mismo. En lugar de quejarse, hablaba de las criaturas que sólo ella creía. En lugar de amargarse, inventaba juegos en aquel terrible espacio.

Les llevabas comida tres veces al día. Órdenes del Señor Tenebroso que quería mantener a sus prisioneros, no matarlos de hambre:

- Si comen, les damos esperanza. La esperanza de salir. La esperanza de salvarse. Comen y creen que algún día podrán volver a ver el sol. Es estúpido, claro, pero para alguien así…

Un día, arriesgándote más que nunca, bajaste una manta para Ollivander. Era una sencilla manta de un elfo doméstico (cosas de Lucius Malfoy), pero era más que suficiente para el viejo. No le hablabas y Ollivander tampoco buscaba conversación, sólo se miraban. Y el viejo (con el rudimentario conocimiento de oclumancia que tenía), ocultaba al señor los cuidados que le dabas.

A Luna también le bajaste una manta. Tu madre lo supo, pero nada dijo. Sólo asintió y miró hacia otro lado. Sonriente, satisfecha, orgullosa del hijo que había criado.

Otro día, arriesgándote más de lo recomendable les dejaste un viejo tablero de ajedrez. Así pasaron horas muertas, en continuas e interminables partidas de ajedrez. A veces Draco jugaba, pretextando que ellos no sabían y que por lo tanto debía enseñarles. Pero la verdad es que lo disfrutaba. Tanto Ollivander como Luna eran unos contrincantes formidables, que exigían la concentración de cada jugada.

- La vida es como un juego de ajedrez - dijo Luna en algún momento.

- Y nosotros sus peones - susurró Ollivander.

Tú asentiste, pues estabas de acuerdo.

-o-

La mañana de Navidad, luego de revisar sus regalos, bajaste al calabozo. Llevabas un pastel de dos días, un pan pasado de tostado, y unas fresas. Las fresas eran para Luna, que había dicho que aquella era su fruta favorita, Draco se las había arreglado para conseguírselas a pesar de que como Luna le dijo con una divertida sonrisa, no era temporada de fresas.

- Te arriesgas mucho, Draco.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No has oído que los slytherins gustamos de romper las normas?

Luna sonrió.

- ¿No te han dicho que los ravenclaws no nos tragamos ese cuento?

Tú también sonreíste. Porque ella tenía razón.

Esa noche le preguntaste:

- ¿Por qué te dicen lunática?

- No lo sé. Tú dímelo.

Negaste con la cabeza.

- Es una tontería llamarte así.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres mucho más inteligente que varios que yo me conozco.

- ¿No te han dicho que también los locos son inteligentes?

- ¿No te han dicho a ti que la inteligencia tiene muchas caras?

Ella te sonrió ampliamente. Sí, podría estar chiflada por una parte. Pero por la otra, bueno no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

-o-

- Supuse que te encontraría aquí.

- Supusiste bien entonces.

Tu interlocutor se encogió de hombros.

- ¿En qué otro lugar de esta gigantesca casa podrías fumar sin reparos?

Observaste el pitillo entre tus dedos.

- ¿Quieres uno?

- No, yo traje.

- Claro.

Se quedaron en un silencio, roto únicamente por el ruido del humo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nott?

- Visitarte.

Alzaste las cejas.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿No puedo visitar a un amigo?

- Puedes, claro.

Él sonrió.

- Ya. Me voy a Grecia.

- ¿Por Navidad o para siempre?

- Navidad.

- Um… Bueno, supongo que mientras no te caigas bajo ninguna ruina mitológica…

- Descuida, no lo haré.

- Bien.

Nuevamente el silencio. Ambos miraban hacia el horizonte nevado. Ambos tenían pesados abrigos de piel sobre sus cuerpos.

- Zabini se acaba de ir a Italia.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Acabo de despedir su traslador.

- ¿Se fue solo?

- Sí.

- Bueno, supongo que allá en Italia encontrará a una hermosa chica, dorada por el sol de la Toscana…

- Supongo que sí.

Negaste con la cabeza.

- Me da una sucia envidia.

- A mí también. ¿Qué harás tú?

- ¿Yo? Trabajo de niñera.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuido a los presos, Nott.

- ¿Eso no lo puede hacer alguien más?

- No.

- Lástima.

Te encogiste de hombros.

- Alguien tiene que sacar la basura.

- Ya.

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Y no te estará gustando ese trabajo más de lo que quieres admitir?

Lo miraste fijamente. Nott sonrió.

- ¿No te tienes que marchar?

- Claro. Adiós, Draco.

- Adiós.

-o-

- ¿No tienes miedo, Dora? - preguntaste.

- ¿De la guerra? Claro que sí, Ginny. Pero eso no importa.

- Yo creo que sí. Que sí importa.

Nymphadora Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez. Tal vez… Pero soy auror, Ginny. Cazar magos tenebrosos es algo que hacemos regularmente.

- ¿Y nunca has tenido miedo? ¿Nunca has dudado?

- Claro que lo he hecho. He tenido miedo. He dudado. Me he acojonado. He pensado que no tendría los suficientes ovarios para salir ilesa. Pero aquí estoy, todavía estoy viva.

- Ya. Estás viva, estás casada, pronto vas a tener a tu hijo.

Dora sonrió. Su mano derecha se posó sobre su vientre. Y sonrió, en íntima comunicación con su hijo. Tú te sentiste enternecida con aquella escena. Segundos después, Remus se acercaba por detrás y abrazaba a su esposa. Tú sonreíste. Porque lo merecían. Merecían ser felices.

- ¿Ya han pensado que nombre le pondrán?

- Se llamará Ted, como mi padre.

El padre de Dora acababa de morir. Dolía, pero Dora se secó las traicioneras lágrimas y le sonrió a Ginny.

- ¿Y si es niña?

- Se llamará Sandra - Dora hizo un gesto quitándole importancia -. No me preocupa porque sé que será un niño.

Remus sonrió.

- Ha dicho eso desde que supo que estaba embarazada - le dijo a Ginny.

- Es conocimiento de bruja, Remus - replicó Dora.

Sonreíste. Tu madre te lo había explicado. Una bruja siempre sabía cuando estaba embarazada, mucho antes que en San Mungo se lo dijeran; y además una bruja siempre sabía si el bebé era niño o niña: eran muy raras las veces en que se equivocaban. **2**

- Pero sí lo sé - dijo Remus.

- ¿Lo sabes? - preguntaste intrigada.

El hombre lobo te miró fijamente.

- Lily dijo en su oportunidad que era un niño. Las palabras que dijo fueron: "Es un niño, James. No importa cuánto quieras una niña. Nuestro primer hijo será un niño". Así que James se resignó, y empezó a buscar nombres para el niño. Quería algo especial. Fácil de acordarse, fácil de decir, y fácil de pensar.

Luchaste con el nudo que se había formado en tu estomago y dijiste:

- Y por eso Harry.

- Sí, por eso Harry.

Pero cuando te fuiste a acostar, en el único que pensaste fue en Draco, no en Harry.

* * *

**1 **Se refiere a que puesto que ella conoció a un Tom bueno, un amigo. Un amigo máscara, una charada de la que se sirvió Tom para sojuzgarla. Entonces si era una máscara, realmente no existió, ¿cierto?

2 No tengo ni idea cómo manejarán la maternidad y el embarazo en el mundo mágico, pero me gustó la idea de que cualquier bruja pueda saber el sexo de su bebé antes que en San Mungo se lo digan.

**Notas de la autora: **Este capítulo no me termina de cuadrar. Escrito más de dos veces hasta que por fin salió esto. Espero que realmente les guste.

En el próximo capítulo nuestros protagonistas volverán a encontrarse.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios por correos? No sean tímidos, escriban en ese cuadrito de allá abajo.


	9. Malentendidos

**Disclaimer: **Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rowling; excepto Henry Cavil (el personaje, no el actor), ese sí es enteramente mío.

Gracias a… por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

**.**

**Malentendidos**

_En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas_

La Nena - Ricardo Arjona.

.

Ella es Luna. Todos la conocen. Es la Lunática de Hogwarts. Está chiflada. No sabe ni donde está parada. ¿Ya la ubican?

Bien, pues Luna, esa Luna, alguna vez tuvo que cambiar.

_Alguna vez dejé de creer en sueños construidos en nubes, _

_y empecé a construir sueños de papel. _

.

Luna puede ver cosas fantásticas. Puede creer en cosas que sólo existen en su imaginación. Puede ver a los thetrals. Luna recuerda muy bien a su madre. Si se concentra lo suficiente puede ver sus ojos (marrones, del color del chocolate), puede ver su eterna sonrisa (el labio superior mordiendo el inferior), y puede oír su voz (dulce, acompasada, perfecta).

.

_Alguna vez miré mi mochila, _

_Y no encontré más que vacío. _

.

Luna puede entender lo que los demás no pueden o no quieren entender. Porque ella supo antes que cualquiera que había algo terrible y nauseabundo en la Cámara de los Secretos. Porque ella supo que el profesor Remus Lupin era un lobo (antes incluso que Hermione Granger) y en vez de juzgarlo se propuso convertirse en su amiga. Porque ella supo que había algo extraño en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Porque ella supo antes que cualquiera, antes que él mismo, lo que era Harry Potter (el cordero donde se expiaban los pecados de los que hicieron posible la guerra) y lo que tenía que hacer en el mundo (sacrificarse por los demás).

.

_Alguna vez creí que estaba sola,_

_y al mirar atrás vi a mi sombra burlándose de mí. _

.

Luna entendió a Ginny. Entendió su soledad, su tristeza, su ansia de tener amigos. Pues era el mismo deseo que ella tenía y que jamás había manifestado. Luna entendió a Voldemort. Entendió al niño herido y humillado detrás del adulto, el niño que ansiaba el poder porque sentía que era lo único que valía en el mundo. Luna entendió a Draco. Entendió al niño que quería convertirse en hombre con demasiada rapidez para que fuera sano, al niño que quería que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, al niño que creyó que hacía lo correcto adentrándose en las sombras de las cuales no podría salir.

.

_Alguna vez pedí un deseo a una estrella, _

_Y ella tardó siglos en concedérmelo. _

.

.

.

El expreso de Hogwarts humea con fuerza. La plataform está sorprendentemente vacía. Pocos alumnos se atreven a volver a marcharse a Hogwarts, y pocos padres los dejan ir a ese infierno. Porque Hogwarts ya no es Hogwarts. Lo dice la plataforma con su rumor de silencio y tensión, lo dice el triste expreso con su desvaída pintura roja (cosa de los mortífagos cuando buscaban a Potter el primero de septiembre), lo dice los tristes sonidos que forman las mascotas de los alumnos. Pero así y todo, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley (ambos por su parte), suben al tren.

.

Te sientas con Seamus Finnigan. El irlandés ha cambiado. Ya no es tan torpe y atolondrado, ahora es más sosegado, más taciturno. Seamus te mira y sólo asiente. No hablan, no dicen nada. Ambos aguantan el miedo.

- ¿Has sabido algo de él? - preguntas.

- No.

Asientes. Te lo imaginabas. Pero no por eso pierdes la esperanza de volver a verlo, de ver a Dean.

- No lo agarrarán - asegura Seamus.

Parece intentar convencerse a sí mismo, y tú no lo contradices. Tú también esperas que esté bien. Que no lo agarren. Que esté vivo. Ya no son novios, es cierto, pero antes de ser novios habían sido amigos, y por más que sea te duele lo que le pase.

- Malditos mortífagos - mascullas.

Y Seamus asiente.

El resto del viaje lo pasan en silencio. Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown pasan al mediodía y se sientan con ustedes. Tampoco hablan. En un momento crees que Parvati está hablando de que sus padres no querían que volviera a Hogwarts.

- Mamá dice que nuestra casa es más segura, y papá que está haciendo arreglos para enviarnos al extranjero. Pero ni Padma ni yo queremos quedarnos en casa. No con todo lo que está pasando. No somos unas cobardes, les dijimos y vinimos a Hogwarts.

- Ya - intervienes -. Mamá tampoco quería dejarme venir.

Todos te miran. Sin Neville ni Luna, tú eres la que estás al mando de la pequeña revolución que protagonizan, así que respiras profundo y te preparas para la pregunta.

- ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

- No. Absolutamente nada. Rumores solamente.

- Nosotros también hemos escuchado rumores - dice Ernie. - Qué están en Australia. Qué se han ido de vacaciones a Tahití. Unos pocos dicen que se fueron al campo. Pero no pasan de eso, de rumores. ¿Cuál es la verdad? - finalizó su perorata alzando la voz.

- Baja la voz - le advierte Lisa Turpin.

Ernie se encoge de hombros.

- Estamos protegidos por un hechizo insonorizador - dice Michael -, pero nunca está de más extremar la seguridad, Ernie.

- Ya, como sea.

- ¿No sabes nada entonces, Ginny? - pregunta Hanan.

- No, lo siento.

-o-

- ¿Qué hacían, chicos? - pregunta la señora del carrito.

- Hablar de clases - responde Pansy sin inmutarse.

Tienes que reconocérselo, ella sabe mentir como nadie; sólo superada, quizás, por Daphne. Pero tú admiras el estilo de Pansy. Se muerde los labios, atrapa el labio inferior entre los dientes y lo aprieta, luego te mira con ojos de "yo no fui", para después hablar con su voz más encantadora, una voz que te seduce.

La señora del carrito se marcha y tú aprietas a Pansy contra la pared.

- ¿Hablar de clases?

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Qué nos lo estamos montando?

- Tal vez.

Ella se ríe. Te besa y obliga a tu boca a darle la entrada. Accedes y la besas de vuelta. Ella rompe el beso y mueve sus labios hasta tu cuello. Sabes que dejará marca, pero no te molestas. Nunca te has molestado porque ella te marque como suyo.

El beso se hace cada vez más pasional. Jadeas y suspiras de placer. Ladeas la cabeza y la ves. Es Astoria Greengrass recostada en una pared del expreso, mirándote fijamente. Te sonríe cuando la pillas y luego da media vuelta. Resoplas, y Pansy se da cuenta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada - contestas.

Pero ya Pansy ha volteado y alcanza a ver a Greengrass perdiéndose en alguno de los compartimentos. Voltea y te mira. Por alguna razón su mirada te pone nervioso.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas si alguien nos ve?

- ¿Qué?

- Contéstame, Draco.

- No… No me preocupo por eso.

- ¿Y entonces por qué?

No contestas. Pansy entrecierra los ojos. Tú cuentas hasta diez. Ella entonces insiste:

- ¿Es por Greengrass?

Algo debió ver en tu rostro, algo debiste mostrar que Pansy lanza una exclamación de sorpresa. Se aleja de ti y te mira acusadoramente. Tú te sientes como un niño al que han atrapado en una travesura. Sólo que tú no eres un niño y no sabes qué tipo de travesura hiciste. Sólo sabes que la embarraste y que debes limpiarla, un poco.

- ¿Por Greengrass? ¿Por ella?

- No… No es lo que piensas…

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo que yo pienso, Draco?

- Yo…

Pero no sabes qué decir. Tienes la sensación que cualquier cosa que digas, empeorará la situación.

Pansy niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

- No, Pansy espera…

Pero ella se da media vuelta y se aleja. Te deja solo. Solo y siendo el centro de miradas. _Malditos sean los mirones_, piensas.

- Está bien, vete. Vete y no vuelvas.

En la multitud divisas a Greengrass. Gruñes y vas hacia ella. Tu cara debe haber sido de asesino en serie. Todos se apartan; unos niños de primero corren asustados. Pero Greengrass no. Permanece allí, inmutable, serena. Como si no quisieras hacerle pagar por la situación en la que estás metido, como si no quisieras quitarle esa sonrisa pretenciosa, como si no quisieras averiguar el porqué de su actuar.

- Ahora sí, ¿qué coño te pasa?

Ella alza las cejas. Tú te maldices. _La educación, Draco, donde está tu educación_, dice una voz en tu cabeza, una voz que se asemeja a tu madre. Con lo raro que es oír voces en tu cabeza.

- No lo voy a repetir. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- ¿A mí? Nada.

La gente los deja solos. Los curiosos poco a poco se alejan. En el pasillo sólo quedan Astoria y tú.

- ¿Quieres matarme acaso? - preguntas, - ¿Quieres darme problemas con Pansy? ¿Quieres acaso volverle loco?

- No, para nada.

- ¿Y entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

Lanzas un gruñido de frustración.

- No te hagas la lista conmigo, niña.

- ¿La lista?

- Sí. No quieras ser más inteligente que yo, ¿estamos claros?

Ella te sonríe condescendiente, como si fueras un niño que no entendiera que dos más dos son cuatro, y que por más que le explicas la lección no comprende.

- Yo soy más lista que tú, Draco.

Aquello te deja paralizado en el piso. Ella no puede estar hablando en serio. No puede, ¿verdad? Sonríes burlón.

- ¿Ah, sí? E ilumíname, ¿por qué crees que eres más lista que yo?

Ella te sonríe encantadoramente, como si fuera un ángel que no rompiera un plato.

- Yo no me ando besando con leonas pelirrojas.

Uno… Dos… Tres… Greengrass no ha dicho lo que ha dicho, ¿cierto? No ha… No… No es posible, ¿verdad? Ustedes han estado pendientes. Ustedes examinan los pasillos antes de besarse. Ustedes… Te quieres golpear mentalmente. Está claro que no han sido tan cautos como creyeron. A ver, revisas. La torre de Astoronomía… el pasillo del tercer piso… los baños de Myrtle… la sala de los Menesteres… ¡Carajo! Ninguno de esos sitios es privado, todos son sitios públicos. En todos, alguien, no sólo Greengrass, cualquiera los podría ver…

- Pansy te perdonará… algún día - te dijo Astoria mientras se alejaba de ti.

Mientras te dejaba con un mal sabor en la boca.

-o-

Lo ves desde lejos. Tú bajas del expreso y él se sube a uno de los carruajes manejados por thetrals. Piensas que a esas alturas todo el mundo puede ver los caballos fantasmales, y ese pensamiento no te llena de alivio, al contrario. No te gustan los thetrals, y no te sorprendes cuando Malfoy aparta la mirada de esos bichos con un gesto de disgusto. Porque significa que has visto la muerte, significa que el mundo en el que naciste ya no es como antes. Antes había colores, ahora sólo hay gris.

Colin y Dennis se apresuran a entrar en uno de os carruajes. Sus padres no están de acuerdo en que vayan a Hogwarts, pero no pudieron hacer demasiado. Ambos hermanos están decididos a combatir a Voldemort, cueste lo que cueste.

- Disculpen, ¿puedo subir yo también?

Te volteas. Se trata de un chico alto, más alto que tú que eres bastante alta, cuyo mayor atractivo reside en una larga y apretada trenza de su cabello castaño.

- Cavil - dices a modo de saludo mientras frunces el ceño.

- Weasley - te saluda él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ya lo dije. Subir.

- No hay espacio - alegas.

- Tonterías. Hay espacio para que cuatro personas entren en ese carro.

Hizo ademán de subir pero le bloqueaste el paso.

- Ya te dije que no hay espacio.

La sonrisa de Cavil decae un poco. Tal vez se dé cuenta que no estás bromeando, y deje de darte la lata con eso de subir al carruaje. _No vas a salirte con la tuya_, piensas.

- ¿Por qué no quieres dejarme subir?

- Porque no.

Te planteas el cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero eso sería muy descortés y todavía te queda un poco de dignidad. Así que simplemente te plantas en la entrada del carruaje y lo miras desafiante.

- ¿Acaso… acaso me tienes miedo, Ginny?

Contienes el impulso de reírte en su cara. ¿Miedo de él? ¿De qué tendrías miedo de un Casanova encantador como él?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes dientes para morderme?

Él esboza una sonrisa burlona. _Qué pagado de sí mismo es_, piensas. ¿De verdad cree que estás coqueteando con él? No, jamás.

- Quizás.

Esbozas una sonrisa desganada.

- Pues aléjalos de mí.

Y ahora sí le cierras la puerta en la cara. Te sientas y suspiras con frustración.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta Dennis.

- Nada. Sólo unas palabras con un idiota - contestas.

- Ya ha pasado - dice Colin, como finalizando el asunto. Y se pone a hablar de las Navidades.

Pero tú no les prestas atención.

Piensas en las razones de Cavil para querer sentarse en ese carruaje. Piensas en el mismo Cavil. Algunas chicas dicen que es atractivo. Tú opinas que sólo es un chico que se cree mucho.

Luego niegas con la cabeza. Cavil es insignificante y no tiene nada que hacer en tu vida.

Qué equivocada estabas.

-o-

Contentas a Pansy en la hora de la cena. No fue muy difícil. Sólo tuviste que asegurarle que no estás interesado en Greengrass. Pansy sonrió y dijo:

- Ya decía yo. Es que era lógico, ¿sabes? No puedes compararme con Astoria.

- Por supuesto.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

- Eso es cierto, ¿no? No es sólo para alegrarme la noche, ¿verdad?

- No. Lo digo porque es así, porque así lo siento.

- Bien.

Tú sonreíste. Volvías a estar bien con Pansy. Ahora sólo faltaba Greengrass. Levante el rostro y la viste. Greengrass estaba con sus amigas, hablando y conversando, pero cuando sintió tu mirada, alzó su cabeza y te buscó. Te sonrió al verte.

- Voy por ti - le dijiste sin pronunciar sonido.

Ella se encogió de hombros, para luego seguir conversando de banalidades con sus amigas.

Te planteas la mejor forma de hacerle pagar el mal rato que te hizo pasar ella. Barajas muchas posibilidades: desde acusarla de algo hasta pintar sus bragas de corazoncitos rosas. Claro que cabe la posibilidad que la Greengrass vista bragas de corazones rosas, en cuyo caso tu broma no tendría el efecto deseado. Pensar en las bragas de Astoria Greengrass te hace sonreír. Sí, puede que sea una estupidez, pero de igual forma sonríes. Sería interesante averiguar de qué color son las bragas de Astoria.

Las bragas de Pansy son blancas. Recuerdas la primera vez que la viste. Creíste que era una broma. Hasta te reíste de buena gana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - te preguntó la morena.

- Son… Son b…lancas - dices entre resoplidos de risa.

- ¿Y?

La miraste incrédulo.

- ¿Qué todas sus bragas son blancas?

- Pues… la mayoría sí - te dijo sonrojada.

Ahora Pansy no usa bragas blancas. Usa bragas negras, rosas, azules, verdes… pero jamás blancas.

El pensar en bragas, te hace pensar en Ginevra. Parece mentira que no puedas decir de qué color son sus bragas. Con la cantidad de tiempo que pasan juntos… Entonces te dices que a partir de hoy esa es tu nueva meta: ver las bragas de Weasley. Y de paso ver las de Astoria.

-o-

_Torre de Astronomía, luego de la cena. _

Terminas de leer la nota y la arrugas. La ira te sube por el esófago como si de un volcán se trata. ¿Quién se ha creído? ¿Quién se cree que eres? ¿Piensa acaso que eres una especie de sirvienta? ¿O alguna actriz e su teatro? ¿Piensa acaso que es el director de la obra y que tú sólo necesitas de su señal para entrar en escena?

Muchos maleficios pasan por tu cabeza. Algunos más terribles que otros. Pero todos chocan con tu dignidad, con tu ética y tu moral. Y fulminas a Draco. Él está en la mesa de Slytherin con sus amigos, ajeno a la rabia que burbujea en tu sistema. Ajeno a tus pensamientos de muerte y tortura.

_No vas a ir_, te dices. El rubio levanta la cabeza y la fija en ti. "Irás", parece decirte desde la lejanía. "No", le replicas. Esta vez no. Esta vez no te vas a dejar convencer. "O vienes por las buenas o por las malas". "No. Y es mi última palabra".

Pero una hora después, estás en la torre de Astronomía.

-o-

- ¿Dónde está Luna?

Alzaste una ceja.

- Weasley, esos modales… - susurraste para luego chasquear la lengua.

Ella, sin embargo, te ignoró.

- ¿Dónde está? - te preguntó con su voz más dura.

Suspiraste con desgana.

- En mi casa.

- ¿En tu casa? ¿O en el calabozo?

Te encogiste de hombros.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Ella cerró los ojos. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Ella se la secó de un manotazo.

- ¿Cómo está? - pregunta con voz ronca.

- Está bien.

Ella asintió. Como resignada. Resignada a lo que pasara. Pero la conocías, la conocías y sabías lo que realmente sentía. Ella tenía miedo. Miedo de Luna, miedo de lo pudiera pasarle, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar a todos. Pero no se atrevía a mostrar su miedo, no contigo. Gruñiste. Porque ella no confiaba en ti. No confiaba en que podías comprenderla, en que podías entenderla. Abriste la boca para decirle sus cuatro verdades, luego la cerraste. Porque te diste cuenta… Te diste cuenta de que tú tampoco confiabas en ella.

Cerraste los ojos.

- Ella está bien, bien en lo que cabe. Tiene una manta para que no pase frío, comida y un techo. No se morirá de hambre.

Abriste los ojos. La pelirroja te miró fijamente.

- Pero se morirá de otra cosa.

- ¿De qué?

Ella suspiró.

- Luna es un espíritu libre. Y los espíritus libres no pueden estar enjaulados.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaste.

Ella te miró extrañada.

- Porque se mueren. Se mueren de algo más horrible que la muerte. Se mueren de hastío, de pena, de tristeza. Se van apagando, marchitando, empequeñeciéndose… Luna pertenece a esa clase de espíritus libres. Esa clase de personas que no sirven para mantenerse tras las rejas.

Y tuviste la impresión de que Ginevra no estaba hablando de Luna. De que estaba hablando de alguien más. ¿Pero de quién? ¿De Potter? ¿De su espíritu libre? ¿O de alguien más?

Pero Ginevra borró de un plumazo tus pensamientos. Se acercó a ti y te besó. Devoró tu boca e hizo que te olvides de todo, de todo y de todos. Hizo que la preocupación sea más leve, que la guerra deje de tener importancia, y que la vida por un instante sepa a los colores de antes. _Es una vía de escape_, te dices. Un escape de la realidad, de los problemas. Un olvido de insignias, de apellidos, de tradiciones… Un olvido de todo, hasta de sus propios nombres.

Y sonreíste. Más liviano. Más tranquilo. Más adicto. Le devolviste el beso. Le devoraste igualmente la boca. La hiciste olvidar. Se separaron para tomar aire. Tú recorriste la piel de su cuello. Ella dio leves tirones a tu cabello. Luego cambiaron las tornas: tú halaste su cabello, ella bajó hasta tu cuello.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Se detuvo. Abres los ojos (¿en qué momento los cerraste?). Y la miraste. Ginevra tenía el ceño fruncido, crispado. Te preguntaste qué le pasaba. ¿Estaba en sus días del mes, acaso? Te contuviste antes de preguntarle eso.

- ¿Qué es qué?

- ¡Esto!

Y señala algo en tu cuello.

- Sé más específica, Weasley. No puedo ver mi cuello.

Ella frunció aún más el ceño si cabe.

- Tienes un chupón en el cuello, Malfoy.

Malfoy, no Draco… Y apenas te das cuenta de ese cambio cuando caes en cuenta de quién te hizo el chupón. Maldita Pansy. Maldita sea ella y su manía de marcarte como de su propiedad. Tú no eres de nadie, de absolutamente nadie.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Weasley.

- ¿Y bien qué?

Ella rueda los ojos exasperada.

- ¿Por qué tienes un estúpido chupón en el cuello?

- ¿Acaso importa?

- ¡Por supuesto que importa!

- ¿Por qué?

El gesto de molestia de la pelirroja decae. Desarmada. Obligada a pensar en una respuesta que la dejara salir con dignidad de esa situación. Sonreíste burlón. Ella se dio cuenta de tu sonrisa y gruñó.

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

- ¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Y eso por qué? Tú empezaste.

- Y yo termino. Me marcho.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Y por tercera vez en ese día te dejaron hablando solo. Gruñiste.

- Mujeres. ¡Bah! ¿Quién las necesita? Todas están locas. ¡Completamente locas! Primero, Pansy. ¿Para qué carajos me pregunta por Greengrass? ¡Si ni siquiera la conozco! No sé nada de ella más allá del hecho de que es hermana de Daphne y que toca el piano. Eso no es suficiente para conocer a una persona, ¿verdad? Pero claro, cuando Pansy está celosa, cualquier chica sirve para ser el destino de sus celos. ¡Loca, está loca! - Hiciste una pausa -. Si quería estar celosa, ¿por qué no elije a otra? ¿Qué tal Weasley? Con Weasley me lo estoy montando, ¿sabes Pansy? Nos vemos casi toda la noche y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Oh, pagaría por ver tu cara de cachorra abandonada si te enteraras de esto. - Hiciste otra pausa. - La que si sabe es Astoria. ¿Cómo demonios se enteró? ¿Nos espió? No, no creo que sea de su estilo. Nos pilló en algún momento. Debo asegurarme que no lo haga de nuevo. Si esto llega a oídos de mi padre… o de mi tía… o de Voldemort… Seré hombre muerto, sí señor. - Tomaste aire. - Eso no quita que las mujeres están locas. ¡Todas ellas! ¡Completamente locas! ¿Quién las necesita?

Saca otro cigarrillo y mira hacia el cielo.

Y al final no pudo saber de qué color eran las bragas de la Weasley.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	10. Interferencias

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconzcan es de JK Rowling, la trama es totalmente mía.

Gracias a**samj, nachi123, **y a**alisa-2012, **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Interferencia**

_Tú eres mi capricho, _

_yo soy tu capricho_

Chayanne-_Caprichosa_

Astoria Greengrass le sonrió al reflejo en el espejo. Este la halagó diciendo:

- Estás tan preciosa que vas a tener a todos los chicos a tus pies.

Astoria sonrió más ampliamente. Pero de repente su sonrisa decayó. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes. Y sus hombros perdieron fuerza. Se apartó del espejo antes que este le reprochara su actitud. En ese momento le valía muy poco el estúpido espejo.

Astoria se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Su cuarto tenía la clara decoración de Slytherin: el verde y el plata eran los colores predominantes. Por la ventana se podía ver el azul claro de un lago siempre presente, siempre permanente en su sitio. No como ellos, que debían moverse por el colegio, arrastrándose algunas veces, cuidándose para que las cosas no se les vayan de las manos. No como ella, que debía jugar muy bien sus fichas si quería ganar aquella partida de ajedrez que se había prometido ganar.

Y era esa bendita partida de ajedrez la que la ponía de los nervios. Astoria suspiró. De todos los hombres… de todos los hombres de Hogwarts ella debía fijarse en el que menos le convenía. En el más arrogante, en el más presuntuoso, en el que cargaba más peso sobre su espalda aunque él se empeñara en no verlo. Astoria suspiró hondamente. Draco Malfoy. Rubio, altivo, sangre pura, y heredero de una de las familias más importantes de Gran Bretaña mágica. A todas luces un buen partido. Pero si lo mirabas más de cerca, sabrías que era alguien del que debías alejarte como a la peste. Astoria, sin embargo, no había hecho caso.

Siempre había mirado a Draco. Desde chiquitica. Desde que Draco visitaba su casa junto con sus padres en el día de cumpleaños de Daphne. Daphne… ¿Qué diría ella si supiera lo que estaba planeando hacer? ¿Lo que quería de Draco? Negó con la cabeza y apartó a su hermana de sus pensamientos. A Astoria siempre le había gustado Draco. Le gustaba su porte altivo, su cabello rubio corto y manejable, le gustaban aquellos ojos grises que parecían contener los secretos del mundo. Pero a Draco no le gustaba ella. Nunca la había mirado más de dos veces seguidas. Para él sólo era la hermana de Daphne y nada más. Astoria lo sabía. Por eso le había hecho saber que ella tocaba el piano, y que lo tocaba muy bien, para que él supiera cosas de ella. Para que la conociera por algo más que la hermana de una amiga.

Astoria miró hacia el techo. Todo le había salido bien. Sabía que todavía tenía que esforzarse más, pero había conseguido la atención de Draco y eso ya era algo, ¿no? Ella negó con la cabeza. Era paradójico que Draco le prestara atención precisamente por aquello que Astoria hubiera querido evitar. Pero no había forma. No podía obligarlo a alejarse de Weasley, ¿verdad? No, no podía. Como tampoco podía alejarlo de Pansy. Pero podía, o claro que podía, darle el empujón que necesitaba para alejarse de ellas dos y estar con ella, con Astoria Greengrass.

Sonrió. Era hora de mover otra ficha.

-o-

_No insistas. _

Eso era lo único que decía la carta. Ni nombres. Ni señas. Ni remitentes. Nada. Pero Draco sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía esa nota. Se trataba de una chica pelirroja que en ese momento comía tranquilamente sus gachas de avena en la mesa de Gyffindor, bastante alejada de él.

Draco apretó los puños. La detestaba. Con toda su alma. Detestaba su arrogancia. Su continuo mirar sobre el hombro. Aquella mirada que decía: "No eres digno de mí". La detestaba, sí, pero también la necesitaba. Necesitaba su aire. Necesitaba su integridad. Necesitaba su fuerte personalidad. La necesitaba para no ahogarse en su propio pantano. Para seguir siendo ligeramente humano.

_No insistas. _

Pero ella esperaba que él la dejara en paz. Que se olvidara de ella. Ella esperaba que con esa nota se cortase la relación que mantenían desde que la encontró en ese pasillo del tercer piso. Ginevra Weasley estaba muy pero que muy equivocada.

Ella no entendía que él nunca aceptaba que no. ¿Cómo le había dicho ella? Que era un mimado. Y los mimados no cejaban en su empeño hasta conseguir lo que querían.

Volteó el pergamino y escribió con su elegante letra.

_Vestuarios de quiddicth. 7:00 pm. _

Ginevra iba a saber que con él, no se jugaba.

-o-

Las 7:30 y Ginny entraba en los vestuarios. Se quería dar cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Qué nunca aprendería? ¿Qué nunca aprendería que lo mejor era alejarse, abandonar a Draco a su suerte, no acudir a sus citas? ¿Por qué seguía yendo cada vez que a él se le antojaba?

_Porque lo necesitas_, le replicó una voz en su cabeza. _Lo necesitas igual que me necesitaste a mí cuando hubo la ocasión_, le dijo Tom. _Necesitas que él te ensucie. Que te contamine. Que te abra las puertas del infierno. Porque no soportas verte al espejo. No soportas la pureza de tus ojos y el brillo de tus cabellos. No soportas tu vida de paz, de alegría, de colores. Quieres gris, quieres llenarte de gris, Ginny_. Tom se rió, con su risa fría y desprovista de sentimientos. _Quieres llenarte las manos de sangre. Quieres quemar el mundo. Quieres ser distinta a lo que todos piensan de ti. Quieres dejar de ser la niña buena. Y para eso necesitas a Draco, lo necesitas igual que me necesitaste a mí_.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Aturdida. Confundida. La mano sin anillos de Draco se posó sobre su palma. Ginny alzó la cabeza. De inmediato se topó con aquellos orbes grises que presagiaban tormenta. Jadeó. Draco apretó su mano. Ginny se mordió los labios para evitar el quejido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Draco empujó hacia sí mismo y pronto se encontró contra el pecho masculino.

- Hola Ginevra - susurró.

La besó. La besó con fuerza. Con furia. Con enojo. La besó con el ansia de la semana en la que habían dejado de verse. Con la frustración que sentía por no poder besarla. Con todos sus problemas. Sus pensamientos. Sus molestias. Con todo eso y se lo lanzó a ella. La hizo depositaria de todo su desespero, de toda su furia.

Ginny jadeó. Y alcanzó a sostenerse de los hombros del rubio antes de recibir aquel vendaval de sentimientos. Gruñó y lo besó ella a su vez. No iba ser pasiva, no señor. Draco no iba a lanzarle todos esos sentimientos y vivencias y luego irse tan tranquilo. Ginny lo besó con sus miedos. Con su miedo de la guerra. De la salud de todos sus seres queridos. Con sus celos. Con sus angustias. Lo besó con sus pesadillas, esas que seguían perturbándola. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía.

Cuando se separaron, cansados y aturdidos, se miraron a los ojos: chocolate contra gris. Gris contra chocolate. Y el cúmulo de sentimientos entre ellos.

- Vamos a volar - dijo Draco.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de los vestidores. Él llevaba en la mano dos escobas. Le dio una a ella, se montó sobre la que quedaba y dio una patada en el piso. Se elevó diez metros del suelo en cuestión de segundos y siguió subiendo. Ginny se planteó la posibilidad de dejarlo allí y marcharse. Pero decidió que le hacía falta volar. Se montó sobre la escoba y voló. Alcanzó a Draco y siguió subiendo. Y Draco también la alcanzó.

Jugaron a ese juego. Alcanzarse y adelantarse. Adelantarse y alcanzarse. Hasta un momento en que Draco atrapó el mango de su escoba. Ginny volteó su cabeza y lo miró. Draco lucía una sonrisa totalmente cínica. Soltó la escoba y voló lejos de la pelirroja. Ginny asintió para sí misma y voló en pos de Draco. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo detuvo agarrándolo de la escoba. Así duraron.

Atrapándose y alcanzándose. Alcanzándose y adelantándose. Hasta que en un momento quedaron frente a frente. E hicieron lo que siempre hacían. Besarse. Comerse la boca. Expulsar sus demonios en la boca del otro. Draco se las arregló para meter su mano derecha por el borde de la falda de Ginevra. Y ella se las arregló para aflojar su corbata y morder su cuello. Morderlo hasta hacerle una marca.

- Mío - susurró.

Draco sonrió.

-o-

- ¿Qué estaban pensando? - gruñó Severus Snape.

Se encontraba sentado en su despacho de director. Su presencia llenaba la sala. Y su mirada hacía que tanto Ginny como Draco supieran que estaban en problemas, serios problemas.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta - siguió diciendo.

- Pues nosotros… - intentó decir Ginny, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió el peso de la mirada del profesor Snape. Balbuceó y bajó la cabeza.

_No eres tan valiente con Snape, ¿eh?,_ se burló Draco para sí. Un placer indescriptible le recorría las venas al ver a la pelirroja nerviosa, sin poder hablar, balbuceante. Como una bebé. Como una niña. Como la niña que todavía era, aunque se esforzara por lo contrario.

- Señor Malfoy.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Qué respuesta puede darme?

- Pues…

No, no podía. Los ojos negros de Snape parecían taladrarlo. Draco gruñó. ¿Estás disfrutando de lo lindo, verdad?, pensó. Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Snape. A aguantarle la mirada. Y Snape sonrió, malévolamente, maléficamente.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó. Pero ninguno de los dos contestó. - ¿Qué justificación pueden tener dos estudiantes que a media noche están fuera de sus camas? - Siguieron sin contestar. Snape esbozó una sonrisa irónica - ¿Un paseo a la luz de la luna montados en escobas, besándose sin control? - Se estaba burlando de ellos, por supuesto. Ginny apretó los labios. - ¿Un paseo romántico, tal vez?

- Jamás - aseguró Draco.

- Nunca - gruñó Ginny.

Se miraron por un segundo, pero luego se evadieron.

- Señorita Weasley, se puede largar. Ya tiene bastantes castigos en su haber. Márchese ya.

La pelirroja se levantó, miró por última vez a Draco. Pero él no la miró. Ella suspiró. Y se marchó.

- Yo también me puedo ir, ¿no, señor?

- Sabes que no, Draco.

El rubio bufó: - Vamos, acabe con esto, ¿quiere? No tengo ganas de quedarme. ¿Me puedo ir?

Snape lo ignoró.

- ¿Qué pasó esta noche?

Draco suspiró.

- Nada, nada pasó. Simplemente… estuvimos volando, eso fue todo. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Nuevamente Snape lo ignoró.

- Te llevas bien con ella, ¿eh?

- No, no realmente - admitió. - Nos llevamos, simplemente eso. Por favor, sólo quiero irme.

Snape no le contestó. Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ten cuidado.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

- Siempre lo tengo.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Ya, claro. Parece bastante serio…

Draco se volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada, o al menos trató de hacerlo.

- No tiene nada de serio. Es un capricho, como bien dijiste tú. Tan sólo un capricho…

- Por supuesto - concedió Snape.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

-o-

Cuando el rubio se fue, Snape dejó caer su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

- Tal vez sea bueno - le dijo el retrato de Dumbledore.

Snape levantó la cabeza.

- No, no lo es.

- Pero tal vez…

- No, Dumbledore, sencillamente no - giró su silla y clavó su mirada en el antiguo director, deseoso de perturbarlo al menos una décima parte de lo que perturbó a la Weasley -. Es no, y punto.

El Dumbledore retratado se encogió de hombros.

- Yo sólo digo que puede ser. Eso es todo.

Snape alzó una ceja.

- ¿Ya no está preocupado porque Weasley y Potter estén juntos? ¿Ese no era su plan? ¿Qué Potter tenga suficientes personas a quien amar?

- Que conozca el amor de pareja, sí.

Snape volvió a esbozar su sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan? ¿Qué Draco pierda la cabeza? ¿Qué Weasley la pierda? ¿Qué ambos caven su propia tumba?

- No, claro que no.

- Entonces no vuelva a decir que tal vez sea bueno que esos dos estén juntos. - Miró fijamente a Dumbledore en espera que el director negara lo dicho. - Es no, y es mi última palabra.

- Como quieras, Severus.

- Ajá.

Snape se volteó, y nuevamente dejó descansar su cabeza entre sus manos.

-o-

- ¿Contraseña? - preguntó la Señora Gorda.

- Monería - dijo Ginny sin mirarla.

Entró por el hueco del retrato y miró su sala común. El fuego consumiendo la leña, los estándares rojo y dorado, los cómodos sillones. Se fue a sentar en la poltrona más cercana a la chimenea. Se sentó y subió las piernas, posó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y suspiró.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, se preguntó. ¿Qué carrizo estoy haciendo?

- Hola, Weasley.

- ¿Cavil?

- Ajá.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cavil no contestó de inmediato. Se limitó a mirarla. Cuando Ginny ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia dijo:

- ¿A ti qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo entraste?

- Digamos que alguien me hizo el favor de darme la contraseña y entré. Te estaba esperando.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, a ti.

- ¿Por qué?

Cavil se encogió de hombros.

- Tenía curiosidad.

- ¿De qué?

- De ti.

- ¿De mí?

Cavil asintió.

- Tus compañeras se preguntaban en dónde estabas. Una dijo que tú siempre fuiste así. Que te perdías por largos periodos de tiempo, que nunca les decías a dónde ibas, que ellas no te importaban. Otra dijo que había que entenderte, que eres una chica tímida, y que te costaba hacer amigos.

Ginny esperó, pero Cavil no dijo más nada.

- ¿Y?

- Y eso es todo.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Cavil asintió -. Simplemente ellas dijeron que yo no había llegado, por las razones que sean, y tú te dijiste: "Ah, estoy curioso, ¿a dónde se habrá ido Weasley?"

- Sí, algo así.

Cavil sonreía. Como si lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Como si estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo. Como si no luciera como un estúpido, ahí parado en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde desentonaba porque todo era rojo y dorado y él portaba en el escudo el tejón de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Algo así? - repitió Ginny -. Algo así… ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que si yo no dije a dónde iba era porque no quería que alguien lo supiera?

- Pues ahora que lo dices…

- Y en el hipotético caso de que lo hubiera dicho, ¿a ti en qué te afecta? ¿No pensaste en eso? ¿No pensaste en que si yo me voy o no me voy, a ti no te importa?

- Pues tal vez…

- Y en el hipotético caso de que te importara, primero deberías ser algo mío. Mi novio, por ejemplo, cosa que no eres y que no me interesa que seas. O mi compañero de clases, cosa que sólo eres a medias, porque ni vivimos en la misma casa, ni nos sentamos juntos, ni conversamos algo sobre las materias. Así que no, no tenemos ninguna relación para que te importe en dónde estoy, con quién estoy, o qué estoy haciendo. Y si es así, si es todo como estoy diciendo, ¿por qué se supone que sigues aquí?

- Eh yo…

Cavil entendió que esa noche no conseguiría nada de la pelirroja. Nada pero absolutamente nada. Asintió y se dirigió al hueco del retrato.

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

- Supones bien. Adiós.

- Hasta luego.

Cuando se vio sola, Ginny suspiró.

- Hombres… - susurró para sí.

-o-

Draco llegó maldiciendo a la Sala Común de Slytherin. ¿Por qué mierdas Snape no podía elegir otro para fastidiar? ¿Por qué le tocaban a él las estúpidas narices? ¿Por qué maldita sea debía aguantarlo?

- ¿Contraseña? - le preguntó aquella estúpida pared.

- Mortífago.

La pared se abrió y él entró. La sala común estaba vacía. Ya era muy tarde, hacía frío y la mayoría prefería calentarse en las camas. Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró hacia el lago. Una sirena tocó el cristal, una verdadera sirena, no esas tontas criaturas que precedieron la segunda prueba del Torneo de los cuatro magos. Las sirenas eran hermosas, y estaban completamente desnudas, algo que le concedía mucho morbo. Ellas adoraban llamar la atención y por eso siempre iban a la sala de Slytherin.

- Hola Maryn- dijo Draco -. Hoy la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar. - Maryn hizo un puchero -. No insistas, de verdad no tengo ganas.

La sirena asintió y se alejó de la ventana.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿No tienes ganas de hablar?

- No, Astoria, no tengo ganas - dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para posar su atención en la castaña.

Astoria tenía puesta su pijama azul. Tal parecía que se acababa de despertar. Tenía el pelo ligeramente desordenado y no llevaba nada de maquillaje. Por alguna razón, Draco la odió. Odió su naturalidad. Odió que se viera hermosa cuando a todas luces acaba de despertarse. Odió odiarla. Porque odiar significa que te importa una persona y eso Draco no lo quería, no quería que le importara Astoria Greengrass.

- Es una pena entonces.

La voz de Greengrass lo devolvió a la realidad. A la realidad en que ellos eran sólo compañeros de casa y nada más.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

- ¿Por qué es una pena?

- Sí.

- Porque yo sí quiero hablar.

- ¿Hablar con quién?

- Contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué se supone qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- De cosas.

- ¿De qué cosas?

- Pues de cosas.

Draco respiró profundo. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Tal vez era lo que quería esa chiquilla. Pero él no lo iba a permitir, no señor. No perdería la paciencia por una estupidez como esta. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes.

- O me dices de qué carajos quieres hablar conmigo, o me marcho y te quedas sin interlocutor, ¿está claro?

- Sí.

Draco abrió los ojos. Astoria no decía nada. Ni parecía que se disponía a hablar. Él empezaba a ver todo rojo.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Te han dicho que cuando te enojas te ves gracioso?

El comentario lo pilló completamente de sorpresa. ¿Él gracioso? ¿De verdad él gracioso? O Astoria se había vuelto loca o qué. Él no podía ser gracioso, ¿verdad? Era imposible, ¿cierto? Draco abrió la boca para replicar…

- Espera. Ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Vas a decir que estoy loca. Que de ninguna forma luces gracioso. Que ser gracioso no es propio de un sangre pura, y todo eso.

Draco esperó, pero Astoria no dijo más nada.

- ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Me enojaste simplemente porque te resulto gracioso cuando me enojo?

- Pues sí.

Draco esperó. Aguardó a que Astoria dijera que era una broma. Qué tenía un motivo, un motivo más racional para enojarlo. Un motivo que no tuviera que ver con lo gracioso que se veía cuando enojaba. Draco sabía cómo se veía enojado: se le enrojecía las mejillas, la boca se le secaba, los nervios se le crispaban, a veces hasta se ponía a llorar… nada de eso le parecía graciosa.

- ¿Te han dicho que estás demente?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- De vez en cuando.

- Pues deberías revisar que…

- ¿Y a ti te han dicho que no debe jugar con fuego?

- Yo no… Yo no juego con fuego.

- Sí, lo haces.

Astoria se sentó en sus piernas, a horcajadas, de frente a él, a Draco. Y Draco no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué ella no se iba? ¿Por qué él no se marchaba?

- No juego con fuego.

- Sí, lo haces. - Astoria se inclinó hasta alcanzar su oreja derecha -. Con una pelirroja que yo me sé.

Draco se levantó de un brinco. Astoria cayó al piso. Pero no se quejó. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Draco la miró desde su altura.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. Nunca jamás - gruñó -. Y si en algo valoras tu vida, no hablarás de mí a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. ¿Estamos claro?

Astoria asintió.

Draco se dio media vuelta para irse.

- Aún sigues jugando con fuego, Malfoy.

El rubio aceleró el paso. Llegó a su cuarto y se echó en su cama. Mañana era otro día.

-o-

La lechuza de ese día por poco le come los dedos. Draco gritó. Molesto. Asustado. Acojonado. Los profesores se apresuraron a acercarse. La lechuza era salvaje. Agitaba sus alas con violencia y daba picotazos a quien se le atravesara.

Voló por todas las mesas. En todas, alguien salía herido y gritando a los cuatro vientos el mal del que se iba a morir aquel bicho.

- ¡Que alguien haga algo con ese maldito pajarraco! - gritó alguien.

Se necesitaron diez minutos y tres buenos hechizos para reducir al ave. Al final todos estaban cansados. Maldecían al ave con los dientes y los puños apretados.

- ¿De quién es esa lechuza? - preguntó el profesor Snape. Nadie contestó. - No es del colegio. No es de los padres del señor Malfoy. ¿De quién es la lechuza? - No hubo respuesta. Unos y otros se miraron, tratando de reconocer al dueño de la estúpida lechuza. - No lo voy a repetir otra vez. ¿De quién es?

La tímida mano de Astoria Greengrass se levantó en el aire. Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

- Es mía, profesor Snape.

- Maldita…

- Señor Malfoy, por favor - le advirtió el director -. Señorita Greengrass, espero que tenga una buena razón para soltar a esa ave en el Gran Comedor.

- Yo quería enviarle una carta a Draco, señor. No sabía… no sabía que la lechuza haría este desastre.

- ¿No lo sabías, en serio? - gruñó Pansy.

- No, lo siento. De verdad.

El profesor Snape lo meditó por unos segundos.

- Para la noche no quiero ver a esa maldita lechuza. ¿Estamos claros?

- Sí, profesor Snape.

Astoria silbó, la lechuza sobrevoló el Gran Comedor (algunos se protegieron con los brazos) y se posó sobre el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Y esa mierda no podía hacerlo antes? - preguntó Zacharias Smith.

Draco estaba seguro que en ese momento, el colegio entero odiaba a la pequeña de los Greengrass. Pero ella no pareció notarlo. Astoria buscó con la mirada al rubio, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, luego se marchó.

- Vamos a seguir con el desayuno - ordenó el director Snape.

Draco suspiró y se sentó, dispuesto a terminar sus gachas de avena. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los escrutadores ojos de Daphne Greengrass.

- ¿Qué? - gruñó.

- Le gustas.

- ¿A quién?

- A Astoria.

Draco dejó caer el cubierto por la sorpresa. ¿Le gustaba? ¿A Astoria? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora?

- ¿Desde cuándo…?

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Pero le gustas.

- Oh.

- Astoria tiene mal gusto.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Greengrass?

- Exactamente lo que escuchaste.

Se levantó y dejó la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿No que no era nada, Draco? - inquirió Pansy.

- Pues… No es nada de parte de mí.

Pansy bufó.

- Oh, sí claro. Y yo te conozco desde ayer, sí como no.

La morena también se levantó y dejó el Gran Comedor.

Draco se sintió aturdido. ¿Pero qué carajos les pasaba a las mujeres? ¿Qué no podían ser normales? Sólo faltaba Ginevra y le pondría la guinda al pastel. Buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja. Pero ella también se había marchado.

Draco gruñó y masajeó sus sienes.

- Así que Astoria, ¿eh?

- Tú también no, por favor. Tú no, Nott. Tú eres el único normal… por favor, no te pongas en ese plan.

Theodore Nott se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras. Ya yo decía que estabas cambiado.

- ¿Cambiado?

- Ajá.

- ¿Cómo qué cambiado?

- Cambiado, tú entiendes.

- No, no entiendo. Ilumíname.

Nott se tomó unos segundos para responder.

- Te importa esa chica. De verdad te importa.

- Eso no…

- Sí, te importa. Quiero decir…

- ¡Es sólo un capricho! - lo interrumpió Draco. - Sólo un capricho. ¡Sólo un maldito capricho!

Nott lo miró fijamente.

Draco bufó y se levantó. Se marchó. Lejos, lejos de todo ese atajo de locos en que se había convertido el colegio. No veía por dónde iba, sus pies lo dirigían. Al final se dio cuenta que estaba en la torre de Astronomía, en lo más alto de la torre. Se sentó en la baranda y apoyó la espalda en un poste. Tenía algo en el bolsillo de la túnica, algo que lo molestaba. Lo sacó y lo miró a la luz de la mañana. Era una carta. Era la estúpida carta que traía la estúpida lechuza que empezó la estúpida situación.

Molesto, abrió el sobre, tomó la carta y leyó:

_¿Te gustó la función?_

Draco frunció el ceño. Luego rompió el pergamino. Lo rasgó una, dos, tres veces… hasta que quedó sólo un montoncito de papelillos.

Maldita sea Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Díganme en un bonito review que personaje les gusta más.


	11. San Valentín de perros

**San Valentín de perros**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de Jk Rowling. Yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

**Nota 1: Gracias a TedyMellark, samj, Venetrix y alissa-2012 por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. **

**Nota 2 "Lo curioso": **El nombre Henry Cavil viene de un actor que se llama así. Británico para más inri. Es el que protagoniza la nueva película de Súperman. Otro de sus trabajos es en una serie llamada _Los Tudors_, muy buena.

**Nota 3: **Este capítulo tiene partes en que hay formato de diario. No hablo del diario de Tom Ryddle, aunque hay menciones a este. También hay tachaduras y borrones. Que escriben con tinta, vamos. Podría haberse eliminado con magia, pero entonces le quitaría la esencia a las páginas del diario.

Nota 4: Este capítulo tiene muchos tiempos mezclados. A veces pasado, a veces presente. Estén pendientes y atentos.

Ahora dejo de hablar y les presento el onceavo capítulo de _Infierno VIP_:

* * *

**San Valentín de perros**

**"****Estimado" Diario**

**Julio, 1997**

Detesto los diarios. No es nada personal, en serio. Fue sólo una mala experiencia. Ya está superado todo. Pero eso no cambia que detesto los diarios.

Te preguntarás porque escribo en tus páginas entonces, ¿verdad? Ni yo misma lo sé. Me lo regaló mi tía Muriel. "Para que escribas tus secretos y algún día se los leas a tu hija. Aunque no estoy segura que vayas a tener hijas, la verdad es que…" Y bla bla. La tía Muriel es así: realmente irritante.

De todas formas dirás que no es razón suficiente. Y tal vez tengas razón. Pero te aseguro que no sé que más decirte.

Hasta la próxima, supongo.

**-o-**

**Mi nada estimado diario**

**Agosto 1997**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se han ido. Se fueron ayer en la noche. Los mortífagos los buscaban, pero ellos fueron más rápidos. Espero que estén bien. Espero que estén en dónde estén, estén bien.

Fleur está furiosa, su boda fue ligeramente arruinada por los seguidores de Voldemort. Casi me da pena, casi… Bill ha intentado calmarla por todos los medios. Hasta mamá ha puesto de su parte. Hoy al mediodía se marchan a su nueva casa. Creo que Fleur quiere poner tierra de por medio para no recordar el asunto de su boda.

Qué remedio. Adiós.

-o-

**Mi poco estimado diario**

**Septiembre 1997**

Hogwarts por fin. Aunque hay muchos cambios. Severus Snape ahora es director. Imagino que su cabeza grasienta se pega en el escritorio del antiguo director Dumbledore. Ojalá.

Tenemos dos nuevos profesores: Alecto y Aymcus Carrow. Sólo puedo decir que son desagradables y que es la última vez que los escribo aquí.

Hogwarts ha cambiado demasiado…

Nox

-o-

**Mi siempre contradictorio diario**

**Diciembre 1997**

Te he abandonado. Lo siento. Bueno, la verdad es que no.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que escribo. Ay, Tom no sé ni que estoy haciendo.

…

…

…

Tom… ¿Por qué he escrito Tom? Tú no eres Tom, no eres él. No eres él. Y sin embargo… Y sin embargo me siento cómoda escribiendo Tom. Tengo la seguridad que las palabras no van a desaparecer. Tengo la seguridad que no estoy poseída. Tengo la curiosidad que eres un objeto completamente inanimado. Te llamaré Tom, entonces. Sí, así lo haré.

¿Por dónde estaba? Ah sí. Iba a contarte lo que me ha pasado. Bueno, ya sabes que Hogwarts no es lo mismo. No tienes forma de saber cómo era antes, pero bueno… He tachado eso, creo que es lo mejor. Ahora sí. Hogwarts no es lo mismo. Hay opresión. Afuera y adentro se vive una guerra. Y nosotros no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras la guerra transcurre. Somos el Ejército de Dumbledore. Ya te contaré que es eso.

Yo tampoco soy la misma y todo por Draco Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy… Vamos, quién le pone esa clase de nombre a su hijo. Pobre… No, borra eso. No, no puedo pensar en Malfoy como alguien pobre. Nunca. Jamás. Malfoy es en absoluto pobre. Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza. Borra eso también. Malfoy es un problema. Listo ya lo he dicho. Es un problema completo. Y lo peor de todo el caso es que es mi problema. Borra eso también.

Draco… No, olvídalo. Me rehúso a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. No lo escribiré para ti, Tom. Entre nosotros es sólo Malfoy. ¿Por dónde iba? Malfoy es un arrogante. Y un idiota. Le gusta provocarme. Hacerme la vida de cuadritos. Molestarme. No lo soporto. Bueno, la verdad es que No, no lo soporto y listo. Tom, en serio que Malfoy me saca de mis casillas. Agradezco que sea Navidad, en serio. Aunque hay mucha tristeza. Hay muchos que faltan. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Percy Olvida el último nombre, por favor. Lo voy a tachar para no tener que verlo. ¡Listo! Ya lo hice. Me quito un peso de encima.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él, Tom. A pesar de que sé que tengo que hacerlo. A pesar que… Olvídalo, ya estoy divagando. Siempre te parece gracioso que divagara, ¿no? ¿O te pareció cargante? Seguro que te pareció irritante. Se me va la olla Hay que tachar eso también. Ya lo hice.

Tengo que irme, mamá me llama.

_Nox_

(¿Te molesta que cierre con "Nox"…? Olvídalo. Olvidaba que no me podías contestar).

-o-

**Mi poco estimado diario**

**Noviembre 1997**

Malfoy es un idiota, Tom. Cree que puede perturbarme. Será listo. No le tengo miedo. Hoy me llevó a la enfermería. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Un héroe? No es un héroe. No lo es. Y yo no soy una damisela en apuros.

Debo concentrarme más. Un descuido como el de hoy y puedo despedirme del mundo. Taché eso. No va a pasar nada porque me voy a concentrar y… El caso es que debo concentrarme. No olvidar que es con Malfoy con quien lucho. No olvidarme que es una serpiente rastrera. No puedo olvidarme de ello por mucho que el tipo sepa besar como los dioses Tacha eso también. O mejor, yo lo tacho…

Ojalá Malfoy fuera tan fácil de tachar como estas palabras… ¿No lo crees, Tom?

Olvídalo. Estoy volviéndome loca. Adiós.

Diciembre 1997

Acabo de ver está página. Supongo que salté la anterior cuando escribí. Es un problema que no me pasaba antes, Tom. Tú no me dejabas.

Nox

Posdata: Me gusta esa palabra.

Posdata 2: Y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Posdata 3: Ya acabo. Nox.

-o-

**Querido Diario**

(Te das cuenta que te dije "Querido, ¿no? No te acostumbres, ¿ok? Cualquier día de estoy puedo volver a los "poco estimado")

Detesto a Draco Malfoy. No, no es verdad. O bueno sí. O tal vez. No sé. Ya no sé. Ni siquiera sé cómo poner en palabras lo que siento. Este es el momento en que las palabras no me bastan. Porque es tanto y demasiado… No, no… no es eso. No sé. _Ya no sé nada_. Supongo que es mejor que intente poetizarlo. Sí, tal vez eso sería lo mejor…

_Sólo existe el silencio._

_Sólo existe esa niebla oscura y fría. _

_Sólo existe esta opresión que me atrapa y me paraliza. _

_Y en centro de todo…_

_En el centro de todo está él. _

_Tan fuerte. Tan arrogante. Tan él. _

_Él está en todas partes. Llena todos los espacios. _

_Parece pegado a mi piel. _

_¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué ahora?_

_No lo entiendo. Y quiero hacerlo. Y no puedo. _

_Y sólo puedo imaginar. _

_Quedarme quieta mientras miro a lo alto del abismo en el que voy cayendo cada vez más._

Sí, supongo que así es como me siento. No se entiende, claro, pero… Bueno, supongo que si hacen el esfuerzo. No, ni siquiera eso.

Lo siento, mi cabeza ya no da para más.

Nox.

* * *

Esta vez vuelas sola.

Sin un Draco Malfoy que te perturbe.

Sin un rubio que te lleve a los límites.

Sin un sangre pura que te invite a volar cuando está pensando en otra cosa con esa sonrisa torcida y esa cabeza llena de malos pensamientos.

No, esta vez vuelas sola. Te pegas al palo de tu escoba. Tus cabellos son mecidos por la brisa. Y tus labios tiemblan por el frío.

Febrero es aún más frío que Enero. Es una locura salir con ese tiempo. Pero a ti nunca te ha importado hacer locuras. Nunca te ha importado tomar riesgos. ¿No es por eso porque estás aquí? Tomaste un riesgo. Te dejaste enredar por el diablo. El diablo que tiene cabello rubio y ojos grises. Te dejaste simpatizar por un diablo rubio. Ay, cómo te reprochas haber hecho eso. Como te lo reprochas.

Vuelas cada vez más alto. Confundiéndote con las nubes. Arriesgando el cuello. Y sólo piensas en él. En Draco Malfoy. En su sonrisa cínica. En sus promesas llenas de mentiras. Cierras los ojos. Y te dejas caer.

Te dejas llevar. Te dejar llevar por los brazos de la inconsciencia. Olvidas todo. Olvidas la guerra. Olvidas a Draco. A Tom. A Harry. A tu familia. A tus amigos. Te olvidas de todo. Y agarras tu escoba un segundo antes de que te estrelles en el suelo.

Llueve. Las gotas de lluvia mojan tu cara. Sonríes. Sonríes de nostalgia, de tristeza. El cielo parece llorar contigo. Abres los ojos. Hay una figura que te observa. Entrecierras los ojos para verla mejor. Gruñes. Pones los pies en el suelo y diriges a los vestuarios.

- Hola, Ginny.

- Hola, Cavil - dices con desgana.

- Volaste muy bien, ¿sabes?

- Gracias supongo…

Él sonríe.

- Ahora entiendo porque le caes mal a Zach. Lo pones siempre en ridículo.

- Ya…

A tu mente llega la imagen poco clara de Zacharias Smith. Y la desechas de inmediato.

- Deberíamos volar alguna vez. De hecho, podemos volar ahorita. Traigo mi escoba y…

- Cavil - lo interrumpes -, no tengo ganas.

- Ah, claro… Yo entiendo. Bueno, pero otro día puede ser, ¿no? Tal vez si…

- Cavil, voy a cambiarme.

Le das con la puerta en las narices. Te quitas el uniforme. Lo lanzas al piso sería lo más adecuado de decir. Y lo miras con disgusto. Está sucio y lleno de barro. Tan lleno de barro como las esperanzas de ganar la copa para Gryffindor. No es importante. El quiddicth ha dejado de ser algo primordial en tu vida. De hecho crees que ha dejado de ser algo importante en la vida de todos.

Te metes a la ducha. El agua caliente te hace suspirar. Cierras los ojos y disfrutas de estar allí. Disfrutas del agua. Del baño que relaja tus músculos. De las lágrimas que botan tus ojos. Del ambiente de limpieza. Suspiras nuevamente. Sales del baño. Te vistes con lo que encuentras en tu mochila. Sacas tu varita. No volverás a mojarte.

Abres la puerta de los vestuarios y te sorprendes. Cavil sigue allí. Sigue mojándose. Sigue temblado de frío o de lo que sea. Lanzas un gemido.

- ¿Qué se supone qué quieres, Cavil?

- Eh… hablar.

- Pero si no quiero hablar.

- Pues entonces hablaré yo.

_Debe ser una broma_, piensas. Tiene que ser una broma. En algún momento Fred y George saldrán de algún arbusto o de alguna puerta y te dirán que sólo te están tomando el pelo. Pero nadie sale. Cavil sigue allí, en frente de ti.

Resoplas. Haces un hechizo de paragua y te das media vuelta para dirigirte al castillo. Cavil te sigue.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntas, pensado que mientras más pronto hable, más pronto te dejará en paz.

- Me gustas, Ginny.

Así nada más. Sin aviso, sin protesta, sin una señal que te indicara que iba a decir exactamente… eso. Parpadeas sorprendida. Te detienes. Y lo miras. Todavía te aferras a que todo es una broma. O que es producto de tu imaginación. Tu pesadilla debería acabarse en ese momento. Pronto estarás en tu cama y despertarás del mal sueño. Pero nada ocurre. Cavil sigue allí, tú sigues allí, y las palabras siguen en el aire.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

Cavil cierra los ojos. Suspira y te dice solemnemente:

- Me gustas.

Sí, definitivamente no es producto de tu imaginación. Aunque casi lo preferirías. ¿Qué se dice cuando el chico que no quieres te dice que le gustas?

- Me gustas - repite Cavil -. Quería que lo supieras porque para mí es importante. Tú seguramente me considerarás un idiota… La verdad es que soy más seguro, en serio… Pero cuando hablo contigo… pues digo muchas incoherencias. Ya lo habrás notado, ¿no? Sí, supongo que sí - Henry respiró profundamente -. El caso es que me gustas, Ginny. Mucho. No te estoy exigiendo nada, de veras. Yo… No tienes que responder nada si no quieres. Ya sabes… ya sabes que me gustas. Eso es suficiente para mí. Al menos por ahora. Yo… No tienes que salir conmigo el día de San Valentín, ni siquiera tienes que acordarte de mí… Yo sí lo haré. Compararé tus cabellos con el color de una rosa roja, tus ojos con el chocolate de mis mañanas, y tu piel de porcelana con la sábana de mi cama…

- ¿Con tu cama? - preguntaste.

No habías escuchado bien. No habías escuchado bien. Era evidente que no lo habías hecho. No es posible que Cavil compara tu piel con su cama, ¿verdad?

Cavil enrojeció.

- Pues sí… Tu piel es muy suave y mi cama…

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi piel es suave?

- Pues… yo… yo pensé que lo era. ¿Lo es?

Lo fulminaste con la mirada. Hasta ese momento no creíste que hubiera alguien capaz de decir tantas estupideces en cinco minutos. Empezaste a caminar.

- Yo… ¿Pensarás en lo que dije? ¿Pensarás que…?

- Cavil - lo interrumpiste. Cerraste los ojos y te masajeaste la sien derecha -. Cavil, lo que deberías hacer es…

- Ey, espera - te interrumpió -. Yo sé que no soy tan… tan asombroso como tus ex…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tus ex. Corner, Thomas, Potter… Yo sé que no soy tan… tan asombroso como ellos pero yo… Yo puedo esforzarme… Puedo…

Lo miraste. Francamente lo que te daba era pena. Pena, compresión, compasión… Cavil estaba tan poco preparado para la vida, para el amor. Al menos Colin podía defenderse, Colin, Dennis que eran lo que más conocías, pero Henry… Henry necesitaría mucha ayuda si es que quería salir con alguien.

- Henry…

- ¿Sí?

Esperanzado. Anhelante. Como un niño de cinco años en la mañana de navidad. Como un niño que seguía creyendo en Santa Claus, diría Hermione. Suspiraste. No, no podías ser tan dulce y comprensiva.

- Ve a tu casa, en serio. Antes que los Carrow te atrapen. Ve y… Yo también me iré a mi casa. Ve antes de que… antes de que puedan atraparte.

Él asintió. Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Ni siquiera tuviste que decírselo dos veces. Te dio la impresión que lo que sea que le ordenaras, él lo haría, lo haría hasta con gusto. Casi podrías saborear el poder. Casi… si no se tratara de un niño como Henry Cavil. No puedes soportar a las personas así. A las que debes arrastrar. A las que no presentan resistencia. No puedes estar con alguien así. No podrías ser su novia.

Aunque te molestó en su momento, por dentro te alegraste cuando Michael no se alegró porque Gryffindor haya ganado contra Ravenclaw. Sabes que si se hubiera alegrado sólo lo haría por ti. Pero no se había contentado. Y le alegraste en el fondo. Porque eso significaba que tenía ideas propias. Que podía llevarte la contraria. Y que no se sentiría culpable por ello. Te alegraste, aunque luego lo plantaras y le cortaras. Pero eso había sido causal. Hace tiempo que la relación presentaba aguas. Tú sólo buscaste una excusa para terminarla.

Lo mismo pasó con Dean. Dean no se impresionó por tu intento de poema. Y cuando trató de elogiarte por lo que escribías, le cortaste en sano y le exigiste la verdad. Al menos eso se lo agradeciste. La verdad. No le agradeciste que fuera sobreprotector contigo. Ya tienes seis hermanos sobreprotectores, y no te hace falta otro.

Harry ni quiera intentó caerte bien. Ni siquiera intentó elogiarte por algo que sabías que no estaba bien (tus poemas). Ustedes eran felices volando juntos, o sentados bajo la sombra del haya que está cerca del lago, o sentados en la sala común mirándose tan solo. Era dulce. Era muy bonito. Y también tenían sus conflictos. Conflictos callados, de los que nadie se enteraba. Por eso los llamaron pareja perfecta, porque creían que nunca peleaban. Pero sí que lo hacían. "Peleamos como leones, y luego nos reconciliamos como gatitos", decía Harry con una sonrisa. Y tú sonreías.

Con Draco no hay momentos dulces. No hay momentos bonitos. No hay momentos silenciosos. Todo el tiempo es una lucha. Lucha de bocas. Lucha de lenguas. Lucha de hechizos. Jamás se quedan callados. Jamás disfrutan el uno del otro. Todo el tiempo es poder, someter al otro, sacar de las casillas al otro. _Una relación no se basa en eso_, te dices. Una relación se basa en el mutuo disfrute, en la mutua confianza… Y ustedes no confían el otro. Es por eso los celos.

El monstruo de los celos cuando hablas con Colin, con Neville, con Ernie. Draco frunce el ceño y ese día ni siquiera acude a la cita. El monstruo de los celos cuando él habla con Parkinson, con Greengrass, con Davies. Tú frunces el ceño, acudes a la cita y lo besas con saña, con molestia. Pero nada se compara al momento en que la más pequeña de las Greengrass consiguió su atención por medio de su maldita mascota. Nada. ¿Por qué? Porque sospechaste que esta vez no es sólo un juego. Sospechaste que a ella realmente le gusta Draco, realmente le importa.

-¿Palabra? - preguntó la Señora Gorda. Está tomando whisky de fuego con su amiga Violetta.

- Valentín.

- Como el día - te sonrió.

Ese fue el momento en que te diste cuenta que hoy era 14 de Febrero.

-o-

Tenías once. Ese año cumplías los doce años. Estabas en un pasillo lleno de gente. Ibas a clase. Un enano de Lockart acaba de decir la rima que escribiste. La horrible rima que le escribiste a Harry. Enrojeces de vergüenza. Ambos lo hacen. Malfoy se ríe, se burla. Coge el diario de Tom. Lo tiene Harry. Y lo único que piensas es que debes quitárselo.

- Creo a Potter no le gustó tu canción - te grita un despechado Malfoy.

-o-

Tenías doce años. Pensabas en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras mirabas por la ventana de tu cuarto. Tus compañeras se disponían a robar besos, mientras tú te disponías ignorarlas.

-o-

Tenías trece años. Michael Corner te daba tu primer beso y decía que hacía tiempo que quería hacer eso. Tú sonríes y le devuelves el beso. Entran al salón de té de Madame Pudipie. Te entra una risa cuando ves los confetis rojos. Michael también se ríe. Madame Pudipie los amenaza con la mirada y ustedes deciden correr.

- No sé por qué a las chicas les gusta ese sitio.

- Ea, que yo también soy chica.

- Sí, pero a ti no te gusta. Contéstame.

- Porque es romántico.

- ¿Y por qué a ti no te gusta?

- Porque yo soy otro tipo de romántica, no las empalagosas - le replicas y te largas a reír. Él también te sigue.

-o-

Tenías catorce años. Chorreabas barro. Estabas cansada y tenías hambre. Llegaste al Gran Comedor y alcanzaste lo que había y lo que no había. Tu ánimo estaba por los suelos. Y supuestamente Michael te tenía una sorpresa. Gemiste de frustración.

-o-

Tenías quince años. Mirabas a tu nuevo capitán. Imaginando que no eran sólo miembros del equipo. Imaginando que entraban y salían de los entrenamientos juntos. Pero Dean te tomaba de la mano y olvidabas tu fantasía. Olvidabas a Harry.

-o-

Te dispusiste a acostarte en tu cama. Tus compañeras de cuarto no estaban. Te encontrabas sola. La puerta de la ventana se abrió. Volteaste. Era Draco Malfoy. Te sonrió. Cínicamente. Arrogantemente.

- ¿Me esperabas?

- No.

Él sonrió de forma torcida.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

- Volé hasta la torre - te contestó mientras te muestra su escoba.

- ¿Alguien te vio?

- No. ¿Estamos solos, no?

- Sí.

- Bien.

Se acercó acerca a ti y te besó. Te devoró. Te besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Tuviste la impresión que podrías ser cualquier chica y él te besaría igual. Aquel pensamiento hizo que dejaras de corresponderle. Él lo notó porque paró y te miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

- ¿Piensas en mí en este momento?

- ¿Qué?

Negaste con la cabeza. Le pusiste las manos sobre los hombros.

- ¿Piensas en mí? ¿Sabes quién soy?

- ¡Claro que sé quién eres! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- No lo sé… - admites -. Supongo que… Supongo que me preguntó si… si no fuera yo… si no fuera Ginny…

- Ginevra - te interrumpe. - Eres Ginevra para mí.

- Si no fuera yo, ¿me besarías?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Suspiras. Por un momento sentiste que cambiaron los papeles. ¿En qué momento te convertiste en Henry? ¿En qué momento Draco se convirtió en ti? ¿Por qué sientes que estás diciendo algo…?

- No es estúpido, Draco. Piénsalo. Si no fuera yo, si fuera cualquier otra, ¿me besarías?

Draco se apartó de ti. Con molestia. Con disgusto.

- Si por lo menos fuera Astoria Greengrass…

- ¿También tú? - te interrumpió.

Lo miras. Sus ojos parecen salirse de sus cuencas. Está molesto. Airado. Pero sigue en frente de ti.

- ¿También yo qué? - preguntaste con toda la calma que pudiste reunir.

- ¡También tú piensas que tengo algo con Greengrass! - exclamó apuntándote con el dedo. - ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? Pansy lo piensa. Nott… ¡Incluso Daphne! ¿Qué es lo que tienen todos en su cabeza que…?

- ¿También Parkinson lo piensa?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y no entiendo por qué! ¿Qué le hace pensar tal estupidez? - Draco empuñó las manos -. ¿Y ahora está celosa? ¿Ahora está celosa de esa chiquilla? ¿Es en serio? ¿Pero por qué todos piensan que tengo algo con Astoria? No tengo nada con…

- ¿Y Daphne también lo cree así?

- ¡Qué sí! ¿No me escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo, Weasley? ¿No escuchas que…?

- Me llamaste Weasley.

- Sí, claro. ¿Es tu apellido, no? ¿Prefieres acaso que te diga…?

- ¿Qué pasó con "Eres Ginevra para mí"?

- Eres Ginevra para… - Draco se quedó callado - Es igual, ¿sabes? - dijo lentamente. - Es igual. Tu apellido a tu nombre. Es cómo te llamas, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de raro que…?

- Nada.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- A nada.

- Weasley - advirtió.

Frunciste el ceño. Esta vez no. No te dejarías amilanar. No te someterías a él. Eso se acabó.

- Ya te dije, Malfoy, no quiero llegar a na-da.

Separaste deliberadamente la última palabra en sílabas. Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Weas-ley?

- ¿A mí? Nada. - Te encogiste de hombros -. Sólo pensaba que apenas nos conocemos. Apenas sabemos el uno del otro.

- Eso no es cierto. Nosotros…

- ¿Qué sabemos aparte de que somos un Malfoy y una Weasley? ¿Qué sabemos aparte de nuestras familias y el odio que se han profesado por siglos?

- Eso no es mi culpa es…

- Ya lo sé.

Se miraron. Fijamente. Analíticamente. Tú viste sus cabellos rubios recogidos elegantemente en una coleta baja; esos cabellos rubios que has sujetado para no caerte al abismo del placer. Sus ojos grises presagiando tormenta. Aquella porción de piel que asoma por su camina entreabierta; esa piel que has arañado con tus uñas; que has mordido con tus dientes; que has presionado con las plantas de tus pies…

Draco suspiró y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Weasley?

- Nada. Ese es el problema, Malfoy, que no quiero nada.

Draco se acercó a ti. Pegó su boca contra la tuya y la besó. Esta vez no lo detuviste. Le correspondiste el beso con furia. Casi con maldad. Y él a su vez hizo lo mismo. Se separaron por falta de aire.

- Eso está bien - dice casi sin aliento -. Porque yo tampoco espero nada de ti.

Lo callaste con un beso más furioso que el anterior. Cayeron sobre tu cama. Él sobre ti. Te tomó de los brazos y te los subió por detrás de tu cabeza. Lo miraste retadora. Desafiante. Él te sujetó los brazos a la cama con su corbata. Probaste la atadura, no pudiste soltarte. Forcejeaste. Intestaste soltarte. Él se rió. Intentaste golpearlo con tu pierna allí donde está su miembro masculino. Él te detuvo. Te ató los tobillos con la sábana de tu cama.

La sábana de tu cama… Te acordaste de Cavil y la comparación que hizo de tu piel con la sábana de su cama. No pudiste evitarlo. Te reíste. Te reíste con fuerza. Draco te ignoró. Subió tu falda y miró tus bragas con mucho interés.

- Azules, ¿eh?

Por alguna razón, aquello te dio más risa. ¿Acaso estaba interesado en tus bragas? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Draco frunció el ceño, al parecer tu risa le molestaba. Te reíste de su cara. Y luego te reíste de la situación. De él sobre ti, de tú amarrada a tu cama, de tus bragas azules. La risa ni siquiera te dejaba respirar. Jadeaste en busca de aire. Y te esforzaste por dejar de reír. Pero era difícil cuando Malfoy intentaba prometerte una muerte larga y agonizante, con la cara de haberse tragado el jugo de un limón.

- Dime qué putas te da tanta risa.

- Tu… c… cc… cara - lograste decir entre resoplidos de risa.

- ¿Te parece graciosa, Weasley?

- Sssí… mmmm… much… mucho.

- A mí también me parece graciosa la posición en la que estás.

Dicho esto, se levantó. Se alejó de ti.

- ¿Qué? Eh… -. La risa se te fue de golpe -. No vas a dejarme así, ¿verdad? -. El rubio se encogió de hombros. Tomó su escoba. -. ¿Qué? No… ¡Espera! No puedes hacer eso. No puedes… No puedes dejarme así.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… ¡Malfoy! -. Malfoy se montó en su Nimbus 2001 -. No… espera. ¡Espera, maldición!

- Adiós, Weasley.

- No… No… ¡Draco! No… No, no te vayas, ¡por favor! ¡Arrggg!

Pero él no te escuchó. O más bien no quiso escucharte.

Lo odiabas. Definitiva y firmemente odiabas a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas finales**

**Primero**: este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. Casi doce páginas en Word. Espero que no se les haga pesado.

**Segundo**: capítulo escrito y reescrito varias veces y todavía no estoy muy conforme con el resultado. Comenzado porque el capítulo iba a llamarse "Henry Cavil" pero entonces no hubiera metido a Draco. En otro borrador también había menciones a Neville y a otros más del ED, pero no terminaba de convencerme. Esto es lo que salió luego de tantas vueltas. Espero en serio que les guste.

**Tercero**: ¿Reviews?


	12. Bestiario

**Disclaimer: **HP es pura exclusividad de Joanne-santa-Rowling. Yo únicamente poseo la trama.

Gracias a** alissa-2012 **por sus reviews**. **

* * *

**En el bestiario de Hogwarts**

Diario:

Los días se están pasando lentamente. Cada vez tengo menos compañeros de clase. Y no, no es por los EXTASIS. La verdad es que a todos les importa un rábano las clases que están dando. Con una guerra en puertas, los Carrows metiendo miedo, y el temor de que a la familia le hagan algo… bueno, la mayoría de mis compañeros está en la enfermería o en el calabozo. Sí, Hogwarts tiene calabozo. El primero en estrenarlo fue Longbottom, y no fue nada sorprendente. Quiero decir todos sabían que él sería el primero en caer allí. Si me preguntan a mí, Longbottom se arriesga demasiado, pero claro, nadie me ha preguntado y no es mi problema.

Otra que se arriesga mucho es Ginevra. Cuando no está follando conmigo está ideando nuevas formas de joder la existencia de los Carrows. Um… Follar con Ginevra es bien. ¿Quién diría que esa pelirroja es puro fuego? Es una leona en la cama. Claro, que nunca se lo diré.

La primera vez que follamos me sorprendió. Llegó al orgasmo llorando. En serio, ¿qué clase de chica hace eso? Se me pasó la fase post sexo al ver sus lágrimas. Llamadme idiota, pero corrí despavorido. O bueno, casi. Me subí los pantalones y como pude me alejé de ese pasillo. Ginevra estuvo molesta por días. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos echaban chispas, y bufaba de rencor cada vez que me veía. ¡Pero oye! No es mi culpa. ¿Quién la manda a ella a llorar después de correrse? Que le agradezca a Merlín que no la ridiculicé en la sala común de Slytherin.

Um… Bueno no, no voy a ridiculizarla porque entonces me delataría. Y lo que menos quiero es que Slytherin se entere de mis relaciones con la Weasley. Son mías y de nadie más.

La segunda vez que follamos, (luego de rogarle por una semana. En serio, no vuelvo a rogar en mi vida), ella volvió a llorar. Bueno, estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Tenía los ojos húmedos. No sé que me dio más miedo; si verla llorar o que estuviese a punto de hacerlo.

Estoy aburrido de cojones. Necesito aire fresco. Pero estoy harto de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Si sigo peinándolos, me los aprenderé de memoria. Y ahí si estaré listo: _Draco Malfoy, el hombre que puede competir con Hagrid, por el puesto de guardabosques honorarios_. ¡Cielos no! Me lanzaría un Avada a mí mismo antes que alguien pudiera contarlo… Mi sarcasmo está en puntos rojos. Eso pasa cuando estás encerrado entre las paredes de un castillo. Dioses, como quisiera salir, ver algo diferente. Pero no podemos, estamos prácticamente sitiados en este castillo de mierda. Lo detesto, en serio. Detesto Hogwarts. Detesto las clases. Detesto a los profesores que hacen como si nada, que ignoran que estamos en guerra, que siguen dando el temario de sus clases sin preocuparse que nadie les presta atención. También detesto a mis compañeros…

Esto es lo que hace el encierro: me la paso diciendo que detesto a todo el mundo. Y sí, en parte es cierto, pero no tanto. Este encierro está acabando conmigo. Todo me sabe a poco. Las fiestas no son lo mismo. El snap explosivo y el ajedrez me aburren. Las continuas conversaciones de mis compañeros son un zumbido en mis oídos. En serio, va a llegar el momento en que me enterraran y mi epitafio dirá: _Adolescente en la flor de la juventud muere de aburrimiento_. Mi epitafio o el titular del Profeta que reseñe mi muerte. Sí, será apoteósico.

Por desgracia, la vida en Hogwarts no parece dada a lo apoteósico. Parecemos almas en pena. Bestias enjauladas que vagan por los pasillos, estallando a más mínima provocación. Oh, sí porque es esa otra. No basta con que discutan contra los Carrows, ahora hasta discuten entre ellos. ¿Cómo pueden ser un frente unido si se pasan la vida discutiendo? Es algo que escapa a mi comprensión.

Probablemente sí, moriría de total aburrimiento si Ginevra no estuviera. La tercera vez fue algo más normal, ella tenía los ojos raros pero no vislumbre ni una lágrima. Quizás se las haya limpiado poco antes de venir conmigo. El sexo con ella es fantástico, en serio. Pero no entiendo por qué llora. ¿Llora por hacerlo? ¿Llora por hacerlo conmigo y no con Harry-jodidos-Potter? ¿Llora por qué le provoca llorar? Otra cosa que escapa a mi comprensión.

Bueno, ya pudo decir que renuncio a entender a las mujeres.

Adiós.

-o-

Slughorn es una morsa gigantesca. Grande, desagradable y quisquilloso. El profesor de pesadilla perfecto. Oh, y además intenta caer simpático. Pero no, jamás y nunca.

- Señor Malfoy, está invitado a la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias. Por favor, no me vaya a decir que no. Eché de menos su presencia en la fiesta de Navidad…

Su voz es como un zumbido que te perfora los oídos. Que te paraliza para no hacer una mueca de exasperación, cuando logras hacerlo, ya él ha terminado su discurso y está esperando tu respuesta.

Tú suspiras profundamente. Te gustaría mandarlo a la mierda con todo y esa túnica ajustada: Pero no lo haces.

- Yo… Cuente conmigo, profesor.

Slughorn mostró una brillante sonrisa de felicidad. Tal parecía que se le había adelantado la navidad. Palmeó varias veces su mano y exclamó con voz aflautada:

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Estupendo! Será una fiesta magnífica.

_Si logro sobrevivir sin mis oídos_, pensaste. Pero no dijiste nada. Asentiste y se alejaste de su inmensa humanidad.

Una fiesta. Una maldita fiesta. _¿Qué hacía una fiesta en medio del caos?_, te preguntaste. Te encogiste de hombros y saliste de las clases de pociones. No tenías nada que hacer. Así que empezaste a vagar. A vagar y dejar tu mente en blanco.

Tus pies te llevaron sin quererlo ni planearlo, al despacho del director Snape. Gruñiste al ver a la reconocida gárgola. Pero ya que estabas ahí…

- Infierno - le dijiste a la gárgola.

Ella asintió y te dejó pasar. Subiste de dos en dos la escalera de caracol y tocaste la puerta.

- Pasa, Malfoy. - Abriste y te encontraste con los ojos inquisidores de Snape. - No creí que vinieras.

- No venía - Snape alzó una ceja. Te encogiste de hombros. - Vagaba y llegué hasta aquí. No venía a verte a ti.

- Ya. ¿Y por qué decidiste entrar y hablar conmigo?

Volviste a encogerte de hombros mientras replicabas: - No tengo nada que hacer.

- Ya… Pero no tengo tiempo para atenderme, Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces?

- Nada de tu incumbencia - replicó Snape. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y te miró fijamente -. Estás ojeroso.

- Un poco, sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?

- No. No, por supuesto que no. Sólo constataba un hecho.

- Ya.

Incómodo. Era incómodo estar los dos frente a frente, sin saber qué decirse, sin saber cómo actuar con el otro. Hasta que Snape suspiró.

- Estoy ocupado, Draco, si esperas un poco…

Ignoraste el hecho de que te llamara Draco y no Malfoy, y lo interrumpiste:

- Tengo ojeras sí, pero también estoy muy satisfecho.

De nuevo la ceja alzada. Luego Snape sonrió. O intentó sonreír porque le salió más bien una mueca.

- Así que ya se abrió de piernas para ti, ¿eh? Bien…

Parecía tan frío, tan vuelta de todo, tan indiferente a que era la primera vez de Ginevra, que sentiste arqueadas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importaba que Snape hablara así de la pelirroja? No eran nada, excepto amantes y pues no había hablado de compromisos y futuro. ¿Entonces por qué…?

- Estuvo bien.

Snape asintió.

- Ya…

Como si no importara nada. Como si no le importara que su ahijado se hubiera acostado con la ex de Potter.

- Deberías probarlo - lo retaste.

Él parpadeó una vez, casi sorprendido por tu respuesta. Y luego volvió a ser el tipo frío de siempre.

- ¿El qué? ¿Follar a la señorita Weasley?

- No. Por supuesto que no…

Por un segundo la escena hizo un hueco en tu cabeza. Ellos dos solos, ella desnuda, él… Arrugaste la nariz. Por el rabillo del ojo, viste que Snape sonreía. Hijo de puta… disfrutaba molestándote.

- Digo que lo podrías probar con otra chica. Si te atreves, claro…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hago?

Lo miraste fijamente. ¿Snape estaba follando con alguien? Eso parecía, o eso daba a entender. ¿Pero con quién? ¿Quién podría ser tan valiente (o estúpida, según se vea) de follar con Snape? Pensaste en varias candidatas: desde la joven profesora Sinistra hasta la vieja de McGonagall… Apartaste de un plumazo los pensamientos sobre una relación posible entre Snape y McGonagall (relación que no sería sólo laboral). ¿Y no fuera del colegio? ¿Si fuera…?

- Deja de comerte la cabeza, Draco. No vas a saber quién es.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntaste a la defensiva.

- Porque no - gruñó Snape - Y ahora si me disculpas, estoy ocupado. Puedes retirarte.

Gruñiste nuevamente. Diste media vuelta y tocaste el pomo de la puerta. Pero antes:

- Si me permite decirlo, señor - dijiste el "señor" con toda la burla que pudiste reunir -, sigue luciendo amargado.

Abriste la puerta y saliste. Por eso no viste la verdadera sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Severus Snape.

-o-

Acariciaste las teclas del piano. En los últimos días habías dejado de tocar. Hoy te sentarías. Necesitabas la música para relajarte para acomodar tus ideas. Pronto, la habitación era inundada por las suaves notas del piano. Pero en tu cabeza, se libraba una batalla campal.

_Tu madre estaba enferma. _

Notas tristes. Picos bajos. Un sentimiento de agonía recorriéndote.

_Ginevra Weasley moviéndose sobre ti. _

Satisfacción. Triunfo. Notas suaves. Picos medianos.

_Nott jugando contigo al poker. _

Picos altos. El deseo de ganarle. El deseo de ser mejor. Las apuestas.

_Tu madre con la cara verde y amarilla. _

La agonía de nuevo. Retorciéndose el estomago y la garganta.

_La marca tenebrosa que adornaba tanto el brazo de tu padre como el tuyo. _

Rabia. Ira. Picos altos. Terribles. Te marcaron como si fueses un animal. Sin voluntad. Sin posibilidad de elegir otro destino.

_La risa maniática de tía Bella. _

Miedo. Angustia. Picos temblorosos. Notas tímidas. Siempre creíste que la única tía que tenías era más… normal. Pero te equivocaste.

_Los ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso. _

Miedo puro. Esos ojos metiéndose en tu piel. Gritos. Torturas. Amenazas. Un hombre que apunta a tu familia.

Pausa. Silencio. El miedo te paraliza las manos. Luego…

_Snape hablando de su vida sexual. _

Schok. Risa. Te desternillas de la risa. Curiosidad. La música empieza otra vez, felizmente, sensiblemente. Tus músculos se relajan. Te preguntas si es verdad que tiene una mujer por allí.

_Ginevra mirándote acusadoramente a través de sus pestañas. _

Molestia. Detestas que te reproche algo. Caso de bolas azules. Ansias de asesinarla lentamente y a la vez follártela contra la pared. Picos altos. Ira.

_Tu madre postrada en la cama. _

Miedo. Angustia. Dolor. Piensas en tu madre y en lo que tiene que pasar. En que te gustaría estar con ella. Picos bajos. Tristeza.

_Tu padre presionándote para que levantes el orgullo de los Malfoy. _

Ira. Nuevamente. Te sientes poca cosa. Medido. Estudiado. A veces orgulloso. Pero ahora sólo molesto. El orgullo de los Malfoy. Tu carga.

_Las bragas de Pansy. _

Las bragas de Pansy son negras. Negras como las teclas. Hace mucho que no las ves. Melancolía. Te preguntas qué hace ahora. Te preguntas cómo has llegado al momento en que no te importan sus bragas. Curiosidad. Picos medianos.

_Zabini contándote su viaje a Italia. _

Envidia. Ese negro de mierda siempre queriendo infravalorarte. Ansias de romperle la cabeza. Calor. Picos que suben y bajan con molestia. Zabini es un idiota.

_El pelo de Ginevra esparciéndose sobre la almohada de una cama de la Sala de los Menesteres. _

Excitación. Lujuria. Sientes que te puedes correr. Sientes que puedes acabar. Ella cerrando los ojos de placer. Tú disfrutando del poder. El orgasmo. La belleza.

_Tu madre diciéndote: Te quiero, Draco. _

Tristeza nuevamente. La música se baja completamente. Desesperación. Unas ansias locas de volver. De cuidarla. De decirle que todo estaba bien. De ayudarla. De decirle lo que nunca le has dicho: Te quiero, mamá.

Astoria tocando el piano…

La nota final salió como un escupitajo sobre el piano. Jadeaste en busca de aire. Jadeaste mientras intentabas normalizar tu respiración. Dejaste que cayera tu cabeza sobre la tapa del piano.

- No es una canción feliz, ¿cierto?

No alzaste la cabeza ni volteaste en su dirección. No hacía falta.

- No, no es feliz.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Sí, sí puedes.

- Pero eso no significa que me contestes, ¿verdad?

- Exactamente.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Astoria Greengrass se encogió de hombros.

- Vagaba.

- Ya…

- ¿Puedo…?

Ella señala las teclas. Asientes. Te haces a un lado en el banco para darle espacio. Astoria se sienta. Se inclina sobre el piano. Acaricia las teclas, anteriormente heridas por tus sentimientos. Ella cierra los ojos y empieza a tocar. Es una música rápida. Vibrante. Perfecta.

- ¿Puedo…? - preguntas.

Astoria te mira. Está sorprendida. Intrigada. Te encoges de hombros. La verdad es que ni tú sabes por qué quieres tocar con ella. Supones que cualquier cosa es mejor que tocar desde tu negro corazón, aunque eso signifique tocar desde el corazón de Greengrass… Haces un gesto quitándole importancia. Sólo quieres tocar. Ella asiente.

Y juntos tocan el piano.

-o-

Están acostados sobre la cama. Desnudos. Tu piel pálida y su piel pecosa a la vista. Ella boca abajo, sus senos presionándose sobre el colchón. Tú acaricias su espalda, sólo por el placer de tocarla. De deleitarte con su piel desnuda.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Um?

- ¿Cuál fue tu primer beso?

Tu mano se detiene. Sorprendido por la pregunta, por esa clase de pregunta. Luego sonríes.

- Simone Powels.

- ¿Powels? ¿No fue la que encontraron en el baño con el aprendiz de la profesora Vector?

- Sí, ella fue.

- Wao…

- ¿Impresionada?

En lugar de contestarte, retrucó:

- ¿No es mucho mayor para ti, Draco?

- Sólo por dos años - te defendiste. Y luego te encogiste de hombros. - No es la gran cosa.

Ella asintió.

- Ya…

- ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?

- ¿Mi primer beso?

- Ajá…

- Elvis Pound.

Su mano volvió a detenerse. No podías creer lo que escuchabas. Sencillamente…

- ¡No es cierto!

- Oh, sí lo es.

- ¿Cómo…?

Ella suspiró.

- Tenía doce años. Había salido de la Cámara. Él tenía diecisiete. Era un chico feliz. Divertido. Genial. Me ayudó. Me hizo ver que todos sufrían. Que yo no era única. Fue muy dulce y paciente conmigo. Se reía con mi poesía. Le divertía mis actitudes. Se convirtió prácticamente en mi hermano…

- ¿Un hermano que te dio tu primer beso?

- Sí, así es. ¿Parece lógico?

- No.

Se rieron. Era fácil acostarse allí y hablar de temas no comprometidos. Era fácil reírse. Hacerse bromas. Contar vivencias.

- ¿Y siguen hablando?

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera por carta?

Ginevra se encogió de hombros.

- Su novia es muy celosa.

- Ya.

- ¿Y tú? ¡Sigues hablando con Powels?

- No.

- ¿Ni por carta?

- No le gusta escribir.

- Ah.

- ¿Y además de qué hablaríamos? Sólo nos besamos una… máximo dos.

- Si te soy sincera, siempre creí que Pansy fue tu primer beso.

- Um… Si beso cuenta como pegar los labios… entonces sí, Pansy fue mi primer beso.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?

- Pues… teníamos cinco años. Estábamos en su casa. Era su fiesta de cumpleaños: 13 de mayo. Nott y Daphne también estaban ahí, y claro Crabbe y Goyle no pueden faltar.

- Vamos, Slytherin al completo.

- Excepto porque falta Zabini, Tracy, y Millicent, los cuales se unieron después.

- Touché, sigue.

- Bien, estábamos en la fiesta. Y Pansy, roja como una grana pero con el suficiente aplomo, me pide que le conceda un deseo. Intrigado e inocente - Ginevra bufó, tal parece que no se creía que fuiste un niño inocente alguna vez. Pero la ignoras y prosigues: - Bueno más inocente que ahora, le dije que sí.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué iba a saber yo que lo que ella quería era un beso? ¡Teníamos cinco años, por Merlín!

Ginevra empezó a reírse. Y luego ya no podía parar. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, dijo:

- Vamos, sigue.

- Ella me dijo lo que quería y yo… me quedé muy sorprendido. Pensé seriamente en negarme. Pero ella me recordó que se lo había prometido.

- ¿Y cumples todas tus promesas?

Levantaste la nariz orgullosamente.

- Siempre, Ginevra, siempre. Así que… bueno, unimos nuestros labios. Ninguno sabía cómo besar así que lo dejamos así.

- Oh, pagaría por haber visto eso - rió ella.

- Oh, Daphne conversa aún la fotografía.

- ¿En serio?

Asentiste. - Dice que para la posteridad. Para decirles a nuestros hijos que nos dimos un casi beso a los cinco años.

- "¿Nuestros hijos?" - repitió Ginevra escupiendo casi las dos palabras - ¿Te vas a casar con Parkinson?

Te encogiste de hombros.

- Puede que sí, como puede que no. De todas formas es mi decisión. Bueno, de ambos. No es como si hubiera un matrimonio arreglado. Y de hecho prefiero a Pansy que como amiga que como algo más.

Ginevra asintió lentamente. Como procesando tus palabras.

- Supongo.

Se levantó sobre sus codos y te besó, haciéndote olvidar todo lo demás.

-o-

Fuiste a la fiesta solo. No te apetecía llevar acompañante. No te apetecía estar ahí, la verdad. Pero ibas. ¿Compromiso? ¿Fastidio? ¿Curiosidad? Probablemente todo eso. Ya te habías comprometido con el profesor morsa, léase Slughorn. Dos, estabas fastidiado de no hacer nada. Y tres, puede que descubras que hay en esas fiestas del Club de Eminencias que las hace tan emocionantes.

Bebes cerveza de mantequilla de forma acompasada, mientras escuchas a un par de brujas hablar de frivolidades. Para eso es esta fiesta: frivolidades, contactos, mostrar orgullo.

- No pareces contento.

- Al contrario. ¿No ves mi sonrisa de felicidad, Astoria?

Ella sonrió.

- No, no la veo.

- ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos?

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

- Ava está montándoselo con un tipo de sexto, Henry Cavil si mal no recuerdo. Areusa no quiso venir, dijo que estaba muy cansada. Ryan y Gabriel ni siquiera están en Hogwarts, están fuera del país.

- ¿Huyendo?

- No. De vacaciones adelantadas. - Ella negó con la cabeza - Dicen que en Inglaterra va a detonar una bomba y que ellos quieren estar lo más lejos posible del impacto.

- ¿Una bomba?

- Cosas de muggles. Ellos son mestizos, ¿sabes?

- Ya.

Alzaste la vista. Ginevra estaba en frente de ti. Te miraba. Te observaba. Parecía fulminarte con la mirada. ¿Celos? ¿Celos de Astoria? ¿Por qué? Sólo hablaban. Nada más. Pero ya sabías que si algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja a la pelirroja, por nada del mundo lo soltaba. Suspiraste, tendrías que ocuparte de contentarla más tarde esa misma noche.

Pero entonces seguiste su mirada. Iba hacia un chico de sexto. Una larga y apretada trenza castaña que le sonreía a Ava Kensington, la amiga de Astoria. ¿Ese era Cavil, no? Eso es lo que había dicho Astoria. Y hablando de Astoria:

- Parece que Cavil tiene una nueva admiradora, ¿no?

- ¿De qué hablas?

Pero no contestó a tu pregunta. Sonrió y se apoyó en la pared. Tomó tu cerveza de mantequilla y se la llevó a los labios. Le dio un sorbo.

- Cavil es un tipo atractivo. Uno de esos que humedece las bragas a la mayor oportunidad. Un tío caliente. Y parece a tu chica - sonrió aún más antes de inocular completamente el veneno - le gusta.

Apretaste los puños hasta que se colorearon de rojo. Todo desapareció. La música. Las conversaciones. Los pensamientos que te llevaron a esa fiesta. Todo desparecido de un plumazo con las palabras de Astoria. De repente viste a Ginevra como lo que era. Una zorra. Una que jugaba con los hombres. Que les hacía creer que eran únicos. Qué les hacía creer que eran especiales, mientras que por dentro se reía de todos ellos. Oh, cómo se debía reír la muy maldita. Si pudo olvidarse de Potter con tanta facilidad, también podía olvidarse de ti. Podía olvidarse de cualquiera. Era una zorra, una maldita zorra. Y las zorras no tenían sentimientos por nadie. Ni siquiera lealtad. Ni fidelidad. Ni nada.

Ginevra te ignoró. Ignoró tu dolor, tu desesperación, la mínima esperanza que tenías que todo fuera un sueño o una pesadilla, la puta esperanza que se hacía más pequeña cuando ella se acercaba más a Cavil. Cavil, Henry Cavil, ese idiota de tres al cuarto. Por ese es que se alejaba de ti. Lo podías entender, claro. Era guapo, atractivo, y no tenía una oscura marca en el antebrazo.

Recordaste la primera vez que vio la marca. Se había quedado anonada. Paralizada. Fue mucho antes de que tuvieran sexo. Desde entonces procurabas ocultar la marca. Luego ella te aseguró que no le molestaba, ni le incomodaba. Y entonces te quitaste la comisa. Ella todavía parpadeó impresionada. Pero poco a poco se acostumbró a la marca. Sin embargo seguía mirándola, fascinada por el horror de aquel tatuaje.

Cavil no tenía un pasado oscuro. No tenía una familia amenazada por el Señor Tenebroso. Cavil era libre. No tenía cicatrices. Gruñiste. Acabaste de un trago el contenido de la botella. Te tambaleaste ligeramente. Pero no te importó. Avanzaste en la misma dirección de Ginevra Weasley.

-o-

Una hora más tarde estabas en la enfermería. Mirabas hacia el techo. Aburrido y sin tener nada que hacer, pero satisfecho. Por primera vez en semanas habías liberado esa tensión que te carcomía por dentro, y que ni el sexo ni la música habían conseguido liberar. Te sentías bien. Te sentías muy bien, sí señor.

- Le golpeaste duro, ¿sabes?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No - contestó Astoria.

- Bien…

- Le hiciste una cicatriz en la frente.

- Al más puro estilo de Potter. Ahora puede ser un héroe trágico.

Astoria sonrió.

- Qué malo eres…

- Sólo un poco - admitiste.

- Él también te golpeó.

Asentiste. Tenías un cardenal en un costado, algunos moretones, y dos costillas rotas.

- Nada que no se pudiera reparar con magia.

- Ya. ¿Sabes que nos quitaron puntos, verdad?

- Los recuperaremos - Te encogiste de hombros - Este ha sido el año más fácil para nosotros. Podríamos ganar la copa.

- Como si importara una estúpida copa en este tiempo - replicó.

Asentiste, dándole la razón.

- Sí, es verdad.

Silencio. Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ustedes. Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Podrías alejarte de las preocupaciones de esa forma.

- Pero Weasley no te va a agradecer esto.

- No me importa - gruñiste.

Ella había empezado todo. Ella se había acercado a Cavil. Ella lo había mirado y encendido tu cólera. Ella había provocado que golpearas a Cavil hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Ella había… Ella era la única culpable. Si le gustaba o no que hubieras destrozado el rostro del hermoso Cavil era su problema, no el tuyo.

- Lo volvería a hacer - aseguraste.

Y Astoria en silencio, asintió.

-o-

_Querido Diario_

_Malfoy se ha pasado. ¡Golpeó a Cavil! Sólo por qué lo miré. Lo único que quería era darle celos. Sólo eso. ¡Él estaba con la estúpida de Astoria Greegrass! Se merecía… se merecía una cucharada de su propio medicina. _

_No tiene derecho a ponerse celoso. Si Cavil ni siquiera me gusta. Pero claro, hablamos de Draco-soy-el-mejor-Malfoy. ¡Arrrg! Apesta su ego. Y luego dice que la culpa es mía. Bueno, no lo ha dicho, pero lo he intuido. ¡He mirado sus ojos enfurecidos hacia mí! No debió ponerse celoso, no debió…_

_¡No lo soporto, en serio! Es irracional. Estúpido. Arrogante. Y sólo me busca por sexo. No hay confianza. No hay camaradería. Los temas importantes los eludimos como la peste. Sólo hablamos de frivolidades. ¡Y ni siquiera me importa! Si mañana cayera al gran lago y fuera arrastrada por el Calamar Gigante, estoy casi segura, no, estoy 99% segura que Draco no me salvaría. _

_Lo detesto, en serio. _

_ATT, Ginevra-cabreada-Weasley._

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Primero, escrito y reescrito y sigue pareciéndome bastante corto a lo imaginado. Muchos títulos otra vez.

Segundo, trece páginas de Word, yupi!

Trecero, espero que les guste.


	13. Martes 13

**Disclaimer: **HP es pura exclusividad de Joanne-santa-Rowling. Yo únicamente poseo la trama.

Gracias a** alissa-2012, yo (**nombres anónimos donde los haya**) **y** samfj **por sus reviews**. **

**ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS JUEVES. **

* * *

**Martes 13**

- ¿Sabes? No he hecho nada de lo que puedas acusarme, Malfoy.

La voz de Cavil es ronca. Agradable para algunos. Irritante para otros. Molesta para Draco Malfoy. Draco frunce el ceño. Es un idiota. Y a los idiotas hay que ignorarlos. Mira hacia otro lado.

- Vamos, no finjas - insistió el chico -. Sé que me estás escuchando. Sé que estas pendiente de mis palabras - Esperó unos segundos. Pero el aludido siguió ignorándolo. Cavil suspiró: - Malfoy…

- ¿Qué quieres? - fue la escueta pregunta de Draco.

- Hablar.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que pasó.

- No hay nada de qué hablar.

- ¡Claro que sí! Por supuesto que sí…

Draco se volteó y lo miró. Cavil tenía ese cabello castaño que invitaba a tocarlo. Ojos azules juguetones. Y una sonrisa de circunstancias. A todas luces, un Apolo moderno. Gruñó. Luego giró la cabeza.

- ¡No me dejes hablando solo, Malfoy!

- ¿Puedes callarte? - Draco se giró -. Es en serio, ¿puedes hacerlo?

- No.

Draco suspiró.

- Entonces espero que disfrutes del monólogo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

- Hay que hablar. Debemos hablar. Uno no pega a alguien por nada, ¿sabes? Hay que…

- Hay que hacer silencio, Cavil. Y dejar de tocarle las narices a los demás.

- ¿A quién le he tocado las narices, Malfoy? - Draco no contestó. Cavil frunció el ceño -. ¿A ti? ¿Te he tocado las narices a ti?

- No.

Silencio. Un silencio tenso. En donde ninguno entendía al otro. Cavil no entendía por qué el rubio le había pegado. Él sólo estaba hablando con Ava Kensington, y luego el rubio se le había lanzado encima. Un minuto antes, Henry estaba hablando con una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts y al siguiente un derechazo directo a su mandíbula lo impactaba en el piso. ¿Y Malfoy no quería hablar de ello? Iba listo si pensaba que iba a dejar el tema en paz. Frunció el ceño. Nadie tocaba su bello rostro y salía ileso.

Por su parte, Draco creía que Cavil tenía mucha caradura. ¡Él había sido el culpable! Si él no hubiera correspondido la mirada de Weasley, él, Malfoy, no hubiera cargado con su cara. Pero se había atrevido a mirar a Weasley, y eso no iba a permitirlo, no señor. Ella era suya. Suya para doblegarla. Suya para llevarla por el camino de las sombras. Suya para encerrarla en el infierno y botar la llave. Ginevra era suya, y de nadie más.

- Un hombre sólo golpea a otro por dos razones - siguió diciendo Cavil. Draco lo odió -. Bien, por proteger a alguien, bien para hacerle ver al hombre que golpea que esa chica es suya. ¿En cuál de los dos tipos estás, Malfoy?

Draco no contestó.

.

.

.

La señora Pomfrey le dio de alta en la madrugada. Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió al despacho de Horace Slughorn, pues al ser Jefe de su Casa, era el encargado de ponerle un castigo.

Slughorn no lo recibió con alegría. Estaba muy molesto, pues el chico que tenía en frente se había metido con su fiesta, había insultado a sus invitados, y había dejado en entredicho la siguiente fiesta.

- Vas a destripar algunos gusanos - gruñó Slughorn -. Lo harás luego de la cena. Sé puntual.

Draco asintió, mientras que por dentro se debatía entre maldecir o torturar al profesor morsa.

- Ah, y Malfoy yo en tu lugar no comería mucho, no vaya a pasar que vomites en el barril de gusanos.

Draco salió de allí con el estomago revuelto. Odiaba los gusanos, tanto como odiaba las estúpidas lechuzas. (De ahí que hubiera querido matar lenta y tortuosamente a Astoria Greengrass por dejar suelta a su mascota). Y el hecho de tener que pasar una hora todos los días destripando a esos estúpidos… bueno era más de lo que creía que podía soportar. Y…

- ¡Arggggghhh!

Tropezó. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó llevándose consigo a a persona con la que había tropezado. Gruñó al sentir el piso frío en su espalda. Gruñó al sentir a Ginevra entre sus brazos. Ella alzó la mirada, estaba azorada, azorada y un poco molesta también. Fulminaba a Draco con la mirada. Y Draco no entendía el porqué. ¿Qué le había hecho? Ginvra intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Draco la tenía fuertemente sujeta.

- ¡Déjame ir!

- No.

- Estamos en un pasillo, y…

- No.

- Pero…

Draco sonrió. Qué fácil era sacarla de quicio. Qué fácil era llevarla al límite. Qué fácil era…

- Es en serio, Malfoy, déjame ir.

La sorpresa de escucharla decir su apellido antes que su nombre, fue lo que hizo que bajara la guardia. Ginevra aprovechó ese descuido y se levantó. Se alejó de Draco y le dio la espalda. El rubio se incorporó y le impidió que se alejara un paso más.

- ¿Qué…?

- Es Draco, Ginevra. Draco.

- Es Weasley, Malfoy. Weasley, no Ginevra - le retrucó.

Draco gruñó. En un rápido movimiento se levantó del todo y acorraló ala pelirroja entre la pared más próxima y su cuerpo. Ella intentó moverlo. Draco se lo impidió. Volvió a gruñir y metió sus dedos por el borde de la falda. Ella jadeó de la sorpresa. Luego luchó con Draco. Luchó para liberarse. Luchó para alejarse de esos dedos invitadores.

- Estate quita, Ginevra.

- Es Weasley.

- Es Ginevra. Quédate quieta.

- No.

- Hazlo.

- No.

Ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja hasta hacerle sangre. Draco lanzó una maldición. Ginevra aprovechó ese momentáneo descuido y salió corriendo. No duró mucho. Draco la volvió a acorralar, esta vez entre una esquina, una armadura y su cuerpo. La armadura cayó al piso. Se incorporó y se alejó de allí murmurando algo en contra de los jóvenes de ese día. Por su parte, Draco y Ginevra se miraron fijamente. Estudiándose. Fulminándose con la mirada. Luego, el rubio gruñó y se apoderó de su boca. Ella levó las manos a la espalda masculina y clavó sus uñas a través de la tela. Él jadeó. Le mordió los labios con saña. Ella alzó las piernas y las rodeó en la cintura de Draco.

Él metió las manos por debajo de la falda de Ginevra. Ella jadeó. Él le subió la falda, sólo lo suficiente para que no le molestara. Ella metió sus manos entre ellos, desabrochó los pantalones y liberó la erección que pulsaba contra su vientre. Él se introdujo dentro de ella en una sola estocada. Ginevra cerró los ojos, de dolor, de placer, y nuevamente de dolor. Draco cerró los ojos y le mordió el cuello.

Eran animales. Llevados por un instinto tan primitivo como el tiempo. Con sólo el ansia del placer recorriendo sus cuerpos. Él embistiendo dentro de ella. Ella yendo a su encuentro. Ambos gruñendo y jadeando. Demostrando su dominio. Ella arrancó unas hebras rubias de su cabeza platinada. Él apretó su agarre hasta estar seguro de que dejaría marca. En un momento cambiaron los papeles. Draco debajo de ella, y ella montándolo como una experta amazona. En el pasillo sólo se oía sus jadeos, sus gemidos, la piel contra piel. Nada más importaba. Sólo ellos dos en un pasillo desconocido. Sólo ellos dos comportándose como los amantes que eran. Ahí no estaban ni Astoria Greengrass ni Henry Cavil. Tampoco estaban Weasley y Malfoy. Estaban sólo Draco y Ginevra, gritando a los cuatro vientos su orgasmo final.

Ella se dejó caer sobre él. Jadeando en busca de normalizar su respiración. Él rodeó la cintura masculina con un brazo. Así tan rápido como empezó. Así tan rápido terminó. Ginevra se levantó, Draco se incorporó. Sin mirarse, acomodaron sus ropas. Ella peinó sus cabellos, él ordenó su corbata. Draco les echó ambos un hechizo de limpieza, luego apuntó al vientre de Ginevra y lanzó un hechizo anticonceptivo.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó. Había demasiadas preguntas. Demasiados reproches. Demasiadas cosas sin decir. Y Draco pensó que podrían empezar ahí mismo a descubrir el pastel.

- ¿Por viste a Cavil anoche?

Ginevra parpadeó, entre sorprendida e incrédula. Luego recordó que debido a Draco y a su número de anoche, ella estaba molesta. En la soledad de su cama ayer (cortinas de dosel cerradas y el insomnio como único compañero), había decidido que nunca volvería a cruzarse con Malfoy. Apartó esa promesa de su mente y fulminó a Draco.

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no crees?

- Yo no lo estaba mirando en espera que me mirara a mí. En espera que dejara a la boba que era su acompañante y se fijara en mí.

- No, tú simplemente fuiste hacia él y le diste la paliza de su vida - lo acusó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Lo hice, sí. Se lo merecía.

Ginevra lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Se lo merecía? - preguntó -. ¿Se lo merecía? - repitió.

- ¡Sí, se lo merecía! Cada golpe que le di era bien merecido.

- Eres un… Eres un…

- ¿Un qué, Ginevra? Dime. Dime qué soy.

- Eres un maldito. Maldito y mil veces maldito.

- Woa, eso duele.

- Eres un bastardo. Un hijo de puta, con todo el respeto a la mujer que te parió. Eres un idiota…

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

- ¡Arrrrggghhh! ¡No te soporto! ¡Juro que no lo hago! No puedo…

- Creí que me reservabas lo peor, como deje inconsciente a tu novio…

- ¿Mi novio?

- Cavil, ¿no? ¿Ahora me dirás que no es tu novio? ¿Qué no es importante para ti? Por cierto, gran novia que eres. Defendiendo a tu noviecito, y luego enrollándote con el malo de la película. Pero claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de una zorra?

¡PAF!

La bofetada hizo que la cabeza le girara. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor. Y sonrió, burlándose de ella. Burlándose de Ginevra. La pelirroja estaba molesta, furiosa, fuera de sus casillas.

- . .zorra - gruñó con todo el veneno que pudo reunir, que era bastante -. Yo no ando acaramelándome a los tipos. Yo no ando jodiendo con todos. Yo no soy una mentirosa. ¡No lo soy! Y es un insulto… Lo que acabas de decir es tan terrible que…

- Tranquila. Eso es lo que sucede cuando eres una zorra, te dicen cosas terribles. Pero tranquila, te acostumbrarás tanto que…

¡PAF!

La segunda bofetada hizo que cayera al piso. Malfoy se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor. Y se cruzó de brazos para evitar el impulso de sobarse la mejilla. Pero nada de eso vio Ginevra. Ella sólo vio a Draco riéndose. Riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Burlándose de ella. Y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

- Te odio - le dijo, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de ese pasillo.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Seguía riéndose. Y la risa se transformó en ira. Golpeó la pared. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Hasta tener los nudillos llenos de sangre.

- ¡Maldita Ginevra! ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita…!

La ira pronto se transformó en llanto. Lágrimas saladas y silenciosas que cayeron por sus mejillas adoloridas. _Patético_, se dijo, _eres tan patético, Malfoy_. Pero se quedó allí, rumiando su dolor, recogiendo su estropeada dignidad.

.

.

.

- Mírate esas ojeras, Draco. Deberías ir a la enfermería y…

- No.

- Pero…

- He dicho que no, Pansy - gruñó, dando por terminada esa conversación.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada. Ella sólo quería ayudar. Sólo estaba preocupada por él. ¿Y así se lo pagaba? Bueno, ella también tenía su orgullo.

- Como quieras entonces.

Draco asintió. Agradeciendo en silencio que la morena no insistiera. No quería escucharla. Y no quería dar respuesta de su mal aspecto. Sí, tenía ojeras. Sí, lo habían abofeteado. Sí, le dolía su orgullo. Pero ni por todo el oro de su cámara acorazada diría algo como eso.

- ¿En dónde estabas, Draco?

Ese era Nott. Más suspicaz que Parkinson. Más astuto que ella. Y por lo tanto más atinado que ella. Pero a Draco no le interesaba que Nott metiera su larga y afilada nariz en sus asuntos.

- En ninguna parte - contestó el rubio.

- ¿Esperas que me crea eso? - se burló Nott.

- No me importa si te lo crees o no. Sólo déjame en paz. Tú a tus asuntos y yo a los míos. ¿Está claro?

Nott se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras.

- Hubo otro asesinato en Gales - dijo Daphne, cortando de paso todas las conversaciones.

- ¿Otro más? - gimió Pansy.

- Una familia completa. Muggles todos. Uno de ellos era un sangre sucia, pero no había venido a Hogwarts, era muy pequeño.

- ¿Cuántos años? - susurró Pansy.

- Nueve - respondió Daphne sin mirarla.

Pansy cerró los ojos. Su semblante se entristecióDraco sabía que ella no aprobaba los asesinatos. No le gustaban los muggles, los hijos de estos que podían hacer magia, los mestizos o los squibs, eso era cierto, pero no le deseaba la muerte a ninguno. A su forma (su retorcida forma), Pansy era la más comprensiva del grupo. La que no soportaba los asesinatos, las injusticias, ni las puñaladas por atrás. No le gustaba la guerra. Y sólo deseaba que ganara el bando que ganara, ella pudiera estar tranquila.

Daphne lanzó un bufido.

- Deja de pensar en eso, ¿ok? Sólo te lo digo para que lo sepas. No para que te perturbes - Pansy asintió, sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Daphne hizo una mueca -. Hace falta Zabini, ¿no? Él haría que pensaras en otra cosa. Te distraería con cualquier broma, y luego lo amenazarías. ¿Lo llamo para que vuelva?

- No, por supuesto que no. No quiero que venga a este infierno.

- Como quieras.

- Como quieras parece la marca distintiva de los aquí reunidos - dijo Tracy, con su habitual descaro.

De todos, ella era la que mandaba a la mierda todos los prejuicios y convenciones. Le importaba un comino el conflicto de Inglaterra, la pureza de sangre y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Tracy hablaba a veces sin pensar, usaba pantalones de hombre (había insistido hasta que Snape le firmó el permiso), y no compartía con Pansy y Daphne sus numerosos "consejos de belleza". Pero a pesar de eso, Parkinson y Greengrass le tenían en mayor estima que a Bulstrode, de la cual continuamente se burlaban, bien sea por su gordura o por el gusto que le profesaba a Goyle.

- Cuando uno no quiere decir nada es mejor un "como quieras", Tracy - gruñó Draco -. Me voy. Te veo en clases de Pociones, Nott.

.

.

.

Pociones y Encantamientos pasaron relativamente. Luego tenían una hora libre para hacer los deberes. Y más tarde volvían al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Pero cuando llegaron a este, se dieron cuenta que no podían pasar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Daphne.

Nott que era más alto que todos, fue el que contestó:

- Otra pinta del ED.

- Alecto está furiosa - informó Pansy -. Se quiere comer vivos a los responsables.

- ¿Por unas cuantas pintas? - preguntó Tracy alzando la ceja derecha -. Qué estupidez.

Varios asintieron.

- Aymcus ordenó que buscaran a Longbottom y a Weasley - informó Crabbe mientras se acercaba a ellos -. Dicen que ellos son los únicos culpables. - Se frotó las manos con el triunfo pintado en su rostro - Yo voy a atrapar a Longbottom.

- Lo dudo - dijo Daphne sin mentir.

Crabbe gruñó pero nada dijo.

Draco giró y se encontró con los ojos de Ginevra. Estaba apoyada en una columna, fingiendo indiferencia ante lo que sucedía. _Claro, la mayor forma de esconderse ahora es ser visible_, pensó Draco con diversión. Sin decir ni una palabra, fue acercándose a la pelirroja. Ella lo miró. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, maldijo entre dientes y empezó a buscar una salida. _Buena suerte con eso, Weasley_, ironizó. Él la tomó de la muñeca. Ella jadeó de dolor. Pero no gritó. No protestó.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- No.

- Nada de nada.

- No - gruñó por toda respuesta.

Él afianzó su agarre. Una mueca de dolor recorrió su rostro. Ginevra siguió sin decir nada. Inmutable. Silenciosa. _Estúpida valiente_, pensó Draco.

- Estúpida Gryffindor - le susurró al oído - ¿Crees que aún tienes oportunidad?

Detuvo sus piernas cuando quiso dejarlo sin hijos. Y detuvo sus manos cuando quiso volverle a dar una bofetada. Draco la miró molesto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? Ya no eres tan gallito, ¿eh?

Él la empujó. La empujó lejos de los curiosos, que estaban tan pendientes de lo que ocurría en el Gran Comedor que no los veían a ellos. La empujó hasta llegar a un aula vacía, el aula de Transformaciones. Draco sonrió ampliamente.

- El aula de McGonagall. Apuesto a que nunca has pesado tener sexo en esta aula.

- Claro que no, es el territorio de ella. En cualquier momento podría llegar, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a la vieja, Ginevra?

En lugar de contestarle, ella le retrucó:

- Tanto como tú le tienes miedo a Snape.

- No, no es cierto. Yo no le tengo miedo, en absoluto.

- Sí, claro - ironizó la pelirroja, muy segura de sus suposiciones.

- ¿Por qué habría de tenerle miedo a mi padrino, Ginevra?

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos.

- Buen punto - admitió.

- Por supuesto.

Luego se acercó a su boca y la devoró. Pero aquella vez fue diferente. No sólo porque estaban en el aula de McGonagall, (lo cual en opinión de Draco, era muy excitante). Tampoco fue porque esa vez estaban apoyados contra el escritorio de la vieja, (el sólo hecho de pensar en los muchos, muchos trabajos que McGongall había corregido allí, ponía a Draco a mil). Y mucho menos porque apenas era la hora del almuerzo (ellos eran amantes más bien nocturnos, o madrugadores en el caso de esa mañana). Fue diferente porque Ginevra no correspondió al beso. Por más que devoró, por más que intentó separar los labios femeninos, por más que intentó hacerle bajar la guardia… Nada. La pelirroja simplemente no cedía.

- ¿Qué? - rugió Draco fuera de sí.

- ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para follar? - Draco pensó que sería conveniente callarse. Ginevra bufó de exasperación -. ¿Para ti todo se trata de sexo, verdad? Nada de sentimientos. Nada de unión. Nada de nada, ¿cierto? Sólo sexo. - Draco siguió sin hablar -. ¡Respóndeme, maldición! ¡Respóndeme, carajo!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - se atrevió a decir Draco.

Debía admitirlo, cuando Ginevra Weasley se enojaba lucía una apariencia muy peligrosa. Sexy, pero muy peligrosa. Y él no quería azuzar ese fuego que recorría las venas de la pelirroja. No, señor.

- ¡No lo sé! - gritó Ginevra. De repente toda su ira se esfumó por la ventana abierta del salón -. No lo sé. Yo sólo… Sólo quisiera entender. Entender qué carajos nos pasa. Entender por qué… Si es sólo sexo… Si ambos estamos de acuerdo en que… ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso, verdad?

- Sí - contestó Draco, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que afirmaba.

- Sí… Bien, si sólo es sexo porque… porque demonios… ¿Por qué los celos, Malfoy? ¿Por qué le pegaste a Cavil? ¿Por qué…?

- Eso no…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que no fueron celos! Claro que fue celos. Ese es el problema, los celos. Me celas. ¿Crees que no he visto como me fulminas con la mirada cada vez que hablo con Neville o con Colin, o incluso con Dennis? ¡Con Dennis, por el amor de Merlín! - exclamó Ginevra exasperada -. Son celos estúpidos. Eso es lo que es.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Si son celos o no… qué importancia tiene eso para… para mí? Nada, ¿me oyes? No tiene importancia para mí. Yo…

- ¡Al menos admite que tienes celos!

- ¡Tú no admites que estás celosa de Pansy, de Astoria, de cada mujer que se acerca a mí!

- Eso no…

- ¡Esos son celos quieras o no, Weasley!

- ¿Así que vuelvo a ser Weasley, no?

- Tú… Tú… ¡Tú me llamaste Malfoy! ¡Dejaste de decirme Draco, para referirte a mí con mi apellido! Tú fuiste la que…

- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Porque no vale la pena que te llame por tu nombre de pila. ¡No quiero! Así que te llamo Malfoy. Es más fácil. Es mucho más fácil.

- Lo que quieres es desligarte de mí - acusó Draco.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por lo que más quieras sí! Estoy harta de ser dependiente de ti. Depender de la droga que… que me das. Depender de tus impulsos. De tus estúpidos caprichos. De tus escuetas notas. ¡Estoy harta la coronilla que me mandes! Que me ordenas. Que me digas que hacer. A ti te gusta tener el control, y a mí me revientas que lo tengas. ¡Harta! ¿Me oyes? ¡Harta de ti, Malfoy!

- ¡Pero entonces empiezas una estúpida conversación sobre los celos! Si te quieres desligar de mí… Si tan malo te parezco… ¿Por qué hablas de celos conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor que hablaras con Cavil acerca de esos celos locos que tienes?

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡Tú eres el que saca el tema! ¡Tú! Con tus celos a Cavil. ¡Por Merlín! Cavil es atractivo, sí, y divertido, y simpático, y…

- Y no se parece en nada a mí, ¿verdad? Por eso es que estás con él, ¿no? Porque no se parece a Draco-idiota-Malfoy. Porque…

- ¡Sí! Él no se parece a ti. Él nunca me diría que soy una zorra. Él nunca me insultaría. Él nunca me abandonaría. Él…

- Sería el marido ideal - ironizó Malfoy.

- ¡Sí! Me querría. Realmente me querría. Y no sólo para joder. Se preocuparía por mí. Por mi placer. Por si estoy llorando al final del orgasmo. Por si estoy preocupada por mi familia. Por si temo por mis amigos. Se interesaría en mis gustos, mis aficiones…

- ¡Y tú te aburrirías como una ostra! - acusó Draco. - Te aburrirías, Weasley. Empezarías a sentir malestar. Huirías de tanta perfección. Te defenderías con uñas y dientes de la monotonía. Serías desgraciada. O bien serías infiel. ¡Y serías desgraciada por ponerle cuernos a tu perfecto marido! No tendrías un solo momento de paz. Te llenarías de obligaciones para no sentir el vacío de la soledad. Dejarías de mirarlo a los ojos para no ver el perfecto amor que te tiene. Te marchitarías como una uva pasa. Sola, triste y pensando en las cosas de las que pudiste disfrutar y no disfrutaste por estúpida. Por querer alcanzar un amor puro.

- Eso no…

Pero Malfoy siguió implacable. Botando el veneno que se había guardado esos meses. La frustración. La exasperación. Todo se lo lanzó a Weasley. Todo.

- ¿Para qué entonces aceptaste al estúpido de Michael Corner? Porque era un chico inteligente. Uno que sobrepasaba cualquier pretensión. Que se la vivía con la cabeza encerrada en los libros. Un chico tan parecido a Potter, que sólo necesitaba sus ojos y la cicatriz en su frente. Te enrollaste con él porque lo creíste más inteligente que tú, que eres tan mediocre, y luego te diste cuenta que era tanto o más mediocre que tú.

- ¡Deja de insultarme! - gruñó Weasley. Pero no pudo parar aquel vendaval de veneno.

- Luego lo abandonaste con una excusa de quiddicth. Y él dolido y humillado buscó consuelo en los labios de Chang, la ex de Potter, ¿eh? ¡Si hasta parece una radionovela! Entonces te enrollaste con Thomas. Y este era tan perfecto como el anterior. No era muy inteligente, pero era un excelente dibujante. ¡Oh, apuesto a que te dibujaba desnuda y húmeda para él! Pero mientras tú querías una follada, Thomas se contentaba con sujetar la pluma sobre el pergamino.

- Eres… Eres - intentó decir Weasley, pero la furia que sentía, se lo impedía. Malfoy se alejó de ella, sólo para que no arremetiera contra él, y siguió hablando:

- Pero Thomas tampoco te duró mucho. Ya que pronto lo sustituiste por Potter. Y este era el premio gordo, el pez más grande del lago. Potter era todo lo que siempre deseaste. Lo que siempre quisiste. Como una vulgar fan que se arrastra por su ídolo para que este la tome en cuenta.

¡PAF!

La tercera bofetada del día resonó con fuerza en el aula de transformaciones. Draco gruñó. Se apoyó en una columna y se sobó la mejilla.

- Pero la verdad es que ninguno de ellos es inteligente. Porque tú jugaste con todos. Jugaste a la pareja perfecta con cada uno de ellos. Hasta que se fue el más perfecto y te hundiste en la mierda. En el infierno. Te revolcaste conmigo. Follaste conmigo. Pero tampoco es suficiente, ¿eh? No quieres sólo sexo. No quieres sólo una relación animal. Quieres un Apolo en tu vida. Ya te cansaste del chico malo y ahora quieres un poco del chico bueno. Por eso Cavil, ¿no? Dime, Weasley, ¿te abrirás de piernas para él en la tercera o la cuarta cita?

Draco la detuvo cuando le iba a dar la cuarta bofetada del día. La inmovilizó contra el piso. La fulminó con la mirada. Ella jadeó y se retorció entre sus brazos pero no pudo soltarse.

- Última oportunidad, Weasley. ¿Con Cavil te sientes igual que conmigo?

- No - admitió Ginevra.

- Bien.

Y ahora sí devoró sus labios. Sin ninguna resistencia por parte de la pelirroja.

* * *

_Notas finales_:

- Casi doce páginas en World, yupi!, y estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo, yupi otra vez!

- Martes 13: Se dice que cuando hay martes 13, es un día de mala suerte. Yo no soy muy supersticiosa, pero creo q ese título les quedaba perfecto a este capítulo.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que hacen los magos para protegerse de un embarazo no deseado. Supongo que es algo más complicado que un hechizo anticonceptivo. Como aquí las reglas las hago yo, sí los personajes utilizan simples hechizos anticonceptivos. De todas maneras, no les van fallar, nadie en esta historia va a salir embarazada, eso lo garantizo.

- Apolo es un dios griego. A veces el Sol. Es el dios de la medicina. Del respeto, del orden. De las facultades adivinatorias. También apoya a los troyanos en la guerra de Troya. Es dios de la peste y los infortunios.

- ¿**Me comentan**?


	14. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

**La calma antes de la tormenta**

Tratas de no pensar en lo molesto que está Neville contigo.

Se suponía que esto lo haríamos juntos.

.

Se suponía que los tres íbamos a ser los líderes de esta revolución.

.

Se suponía que me ayudarías más ahora que Luna no… que Luna no estaba.

.

Esas y otras frases eran las que te martilleaban el cerebro en este momento. _Tiene razón_, te dices. Tiene razón. Cierras los ojos. Te sientes culpable. Neville está decepcionado de ti. También está muy preocupado, aunque lo niegue, aunque diga que es mentira. Se preocupa por tus ojeras, por tu seño de preocupación, por tu irritación, todo producto de la falta de sueño. Neville trata de buscar excusas: la guerra, la maldita guerra que los tiene a todos cansados. Pero hasta él mismo sabe que la guerra deja treguas, descansos donde puedes dormir sin soñar. Algo le ocultas, él lo sabe, y tú te sientes mal por engañarlo:

- No es nada, Nev. Quédate tranquilo.

Él ignoró tu petición.

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

- Sí. Muy segura.

- Está bien - cedió Nev.

Te sentías miserable al tener que mentirle. Al tener que darle excusas. Al culpar a la guerra. Pero también sabes que no puedes hacer otra cosa. No puedes decirle que estás con Draco. Ni siquiera debe enterarse que para ti es Draco, y no Malfoy. Neville no lo entendería. Por supuesto que no. Si tú le contaras de tu relación con Malfoy, él creería que estás loca. Y no lo estás. Bueno, crees que no lo estás.

Suspiras y masajeas tus sienes. En el salón de entrenamiento de la Sala de los Menesteres, pagas tu frustración con un saco de boxeo. "El mejor invento de los muggles", dice Seamus con voz soñadora.

Hanan es la que me ha estado ayudando, ¿sabes? Ella no ha huído como tú.

.

Como te gustaría replicar. Como te gustaría decir que no huyes. Que simplemente tienes la cabeza en otra parte.

.

Deberías avergonzarte, Ginny. Todos nosotros nos ocupamos de la guerra. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho tú?

.

Ese es Zacharias Smith. Hasta el mismo Zach está en mayor estima que tú. Y todo porque Hanan dice que es de fiar. Todo porque Neville confía en el "buen criterio de Hanan.

.

Esta guerra parece que no es para ti

.

Y ahí vuelve aparecer la cara de decepción de Neville. Tú bajas la cabeza y hundes los hombros. Como duele. Como molesta no poder replicar.

.

Hanan sí me ayuda, ¿sabes?

.

Iluso. Iluso Neville. Si él supiera… Si él supiera que Hanan Abbot está enamorada de él. Pero por temor a quién sabe qué, nunca se lo ha dicho. Nunca se ha atrevido a hacerle partícipe de ese amor. Y tú te preguntas cuánto más tardará en decírselo.

Te preguntas si les deberías dar un empujoncito. Luego niegas con la cabeza. Intentaste darle un empujoncito a Ron y Hermione, y todo salió mal. Aún puedes recordar la cara de indignación de tu hermano cuando supo que Hermione había tenido su primer beso. Lo que tú quisiste decir es que se apresurara porque si no le iban a quitar la novia. Pero Ron decidió darle celos a Hermione usando a Lavender. Así que no, no ibas a darle empujón a nadie para que reconociera sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Hogwarts está lleno de caos y destrucción. De niños que quieren ir con sus madres. De adolescentes que luchan por un futuro mejor. Y Hogwarts está lleno de amor.

Hanan y Neville son unos. De un tiempo para acá pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Y aunque Neville aún no reconoce que ama a Hanan, si la necesita, sí quiere estar con ella. Y tú crees que se lo merece, de verdad que sí. Hanan es una chica dulce, es la chica que Neville necesita para tener ese amor que le ha sido negado en su infancia.

Zacharias y Padma son otros. De ellos te enteraste ayer. Pasan también mucho tiempo juntos y en una que en otra ocasión los has visto besándose. Tú no crees que Zach sea el chico que Padma necesita, pero si a ella le hace feliz…

Y por allí también están Seamus y Lavender. Lavender no te cae nada bien, no después de que fuera novia de Ron, pero también parece que hace feliz a Seamus. Él por su parte tampoco es santo de tu devoción, nunca aceptó que Dean y tú fueran novios. Sin embargo, si ambos estaban juntos…

- La única que falta eres tú, Ginny - dijo Parvati.

- ¿La única en qué?

- Pues en enamorarte, ¿en qué más?

- Ah.

Si ellos supieran. Si ellos supieran lo que haces por las noches. Quién es tu acompañante. Cuál es el nombre que gimes. Si ellos supieran…

- Déjala en paz. Ella esperará a Harry - dijo Susan soñadora.

_No, Susan, hace mucho que dejé de esperar a Harry_, quisiste decirle. Pero callaste y lo dejaste pasar.

.

.

.

En la soledad de tu cama, seguiste pensando en las palabras de Draco:

- Volvamos al inicio de nuestra relación, Ginevra. No a cuando sólo éramos apellidos. Un poco más acá. Cuando entramos en los primeros besos… - bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro -. ¿Recuerdas? Esa emoción electrizante por tus venas, el corazón bombeando sangre lo más rápido que podía, y el calor entre ambos… ¿Lo recuerdas, no? Podemos volver al principio, Ginevra.

Respiraste profundamente. Tratando de organizar tus ideas. Tratando de salir de la dulce neblina que habían sus palabras. De la telaraña que tejía el rubio entorno a ti.

- ¿Sin celos? - preguntaste con voz ronca.

Él te miró fijamente. Como si lo pensara. Como si lo sopesara. Frunció un segundo el ceño. Luego suspiró, como si le resultara mucho esfuerzo:

- Sin celos - repitió.

Así que ese era el trato. No celos. No reproches. No reclamos. Ustedes eran sólo amantes. Nada más importaba. Nada más había. Asentiste para ti misma. El trato era fácil.

- ¿Pero cómo funcionará en la práctica? - le preguntaste al techo de la cama.

.

.

.

_Yo vivo en la desgracia que el cielo me entregó_

_En llamas cristalinas siempre me quiso ver. _

_¿Quién puede ayudarme? _

_A vencer a este demente. _

_Alguien que esté escuchando_

_Que sea diferente. _

_Quiero un ángel._

_Necesito un ángel. _

- ¿Las brujas de Macbeth?

- Así es.

- No me gusta.

Tú frunciste el ceño. ¿Y él quién se creía? ¿El juez de la música?

- No se trata de lo que te guste o no, cariño. Se trata de lo que a mí me guste. Y a mí me gustan ellas.

- No digo que te gusten o no te gusten. Las brujas de Macbeth están… bien, supongo. La canción es la que no…

- ¿A quién le importa si te gusta o no, eh? - espetaste.

Él parpadeó. Luego frunció el ceño.

- A mí no me… Si tienes problemas, resuélvelos. Pero no me lances tu mierda. Yo no soy ninguno de tus chicos lindos de Gryffindor. Y no voy a aceptar que me jodas, Ginevra.

- ¡Pues o no voy a dejar que cuestiones mis gustos!

- ¿Pero quién te entiende? - preguntó Draco exasperado -. Primero porque según tú no me interesaba por tus gustos…

- ¡No lo hacías! No te atrevas a decir que…

- No me interrumpas - gruñó el rubio - Primero, porque no me importaba lo que te gustaba. Ahora que lo sé, te molestas porque no me gusta lo que te gusta. Dime, ¿te parece lógico?

- Pero somos…

- No somos iguales, Ginevra, por favor. Tú tienes tus gustos, yo tengo los míos. Tú tienes tus amigos, yo tengo los míos. Compartimos un momento, ¡no nuestras patéticas vidas!

- ¡Mi vida no es patética!

- ¡La mía tampoco!

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que nuestras vidas son patéticas?

- ¡Era sólo un decir! Sólo un decir, ¡carajo! ¿Qué ya ni puedo decir nada sin que me cuestiones cada cosa que digo? Dime, ¿tienes que ser tan irritante?

- ¡Yo no soy irritante!

- No estás teniendo éxito en demostrar lo contrario.

- ¡Arggghhh! ¡Eres irritante, eso es lo que eres!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sí?

- ¡Sí!

- Pues tú tampoco eres lo que se dice agradable. De hecho me atrevería a decir que agradable sería el último adjetivo que utilizaría para describirte.

- Qué te cepille un hipogrifo, Malfoy.

- Tira de la cadena y piérdete.

- ¡Púdrete!

- ¡Después de ti!

Jadearon en busca de aire. Ambos resoplando. Ambos fulminando al otro con la mirada. Su cara estaba sonrojada por la ira. La tuya no se debía quedar atrás. Cerraste los ojos en busca de la calma. Él también lo hizo a su vez. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Draco fue el primero en alejarse de ti.

- Cuando dejes tus días del mes, hablamos.

- No estoy en mis días del mes - gruñiste. -. ¿Por qué todos los hombres…?

- Mira, Weasley. Has lo que quieras.

Parecía realmente cansado. Hastiado de la discusión. Y tú te pregúntaste si te habías pasado. Pero es que simplemente… simplemente no querías tener sexo ese día. Estabas cansada del continuo sexo. Todas las noches tenían sexo, y ok, era genial, Draco Malfoy era un excelente amante (no podías decir que era el mejor porque sólo lo habías conocido a él pero…), sin embargo, estabas harta del sexo. Querías algo más. Algo diferente. Habías oído que si molestabas al hombre lo suficiente, este dejaría de darte la lata con el sexo. Parecía un buen plan, pero ahora…

Te negaste a sentirte culpable. Le estaba bien merecido por presionarte tanto. Lo único que querías era paz. Te sentaste en el alfeizar de la ventana y seguiste cantando:

_Yo vivo en la desgracia que el cielo me entregó_

_En llamas cristalinas siempre me quiso ver. _

_¿Quién puede ayudarme? _

_A vencer a este demente. _

_Alguien que esté escuchando_

_Que sea diferente. _

_Quiero un ángel._

_Necesito un ángel. _

.

.

.

- Hola, Ginny.

- Ah, hola Cavil.

No había visto a Henry desde el día de la fiesta de Slughorn. Un sentimiento de culpa nació en tu pecho, no habías ni ido a la enfermería a ver cómo estaba. No bajaste porque no querías toparte con Malfoy y su sonrisa torcida. Miraste a Cavil críticamente. No había ni rastro de las marcas que habían dejado los puños de Draco. Tal parecía que jamás lo había golpeado. Pero tú sabías que sí lo había hecho.

El recuerdo estaba aún en tu memoria. Si sólo cerrabas los ojos podías ver a Draco yendo hacia Cavil, apartando a Kensington, y lanzando el primer derechazo. Había sido cuestión de segundos, pero tu cerebro lo registró a cámara lenta. La sorpresa te había paralizado en tu sitio y no habías podido hacer nada. Gritaste y te tapaste la boca con las dos manos. Al igual que muchas chicas que estaban a tu alrededor. Algunos valientes habían intentando separarlos, pero habían sido impelidos con un muro transparente. Malfoy, pensaste. La magia de Draco estaba descontrolado y había creado un muro de protección a su alrededor. Hasta que no había dejado a Cavil inconsciente, no habían podido acercarse al centro de la pelea. Y mientras tanto la gente gritaba. La fiesta era un caos. Slughorn maldecía el momento en que se le había ocurrido invitar a Malfoy y a Cavil. Y tú sólo podías mirarlo. Impotente en tu posición.

- Siento lo de… lo de la fiesta - le dijiste.

Cavil hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

- No te preocupes. No me dolió tanto.

- Me… alegro.

- Sí, yo también. No hubiera querido que me quedara ninguna cicatriz.

- Las cicatrices son útiles - observaste, repitiendo algo que le escuchaste a Albus Dumbledore.

- Algunas tal vez - admitió Cavil - pero estas sólo me hubiesen recordado la vergüenza que pasé.

- Ya.

- Pero me está bien empleado.

Parpadeaste sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me metí con la chica que quería Malfoy.

El miedo te perforó las entrañas. Ya los habían descubierto… ¡Pero cómo? Draco y tú habían sido cuidadosos, estabas segura de ello. ¿Cómo demonios entonces Cavil se había enterado de que…?

- ¿A qué…? - Carraspeaste y continuaste: -. ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Kensington. ¿Ava Kensington? ¿La conoces? - tú asentiste -. Bueno, estaba hablando con ella y Malfoy me vio. Como es lógico se molestó y se lanzó sobre mí.

Respiraste aliviada. Si Cavil creía que Malfoy estaba interesado en Kensington, mucho mejor. No serías tú la que lo sacara de su error, no señor.

- Pero de todas maneras Cavil, esa no es razón para que…

- Por supuesto que no - gruñó Henry -. Me dolió, ¿ok? Lo último que haría en el mundo sería justificarlo. No justifico a Malfoy, en ningún sentido. - Él negó con la cabeza -. Sólo te doy una explicación del por qué.

- Ya. Entiendo.

- Bueno, eso. Eh… ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí, seguro.

- Bien.

Cavil se marchó, y tú lo viste irse. Pensando que estaba loco. Pensando que se tomaba muchas libertades contigo.

- ¿Te gusta, no?

Frunciste el ceño.

- No, Corner. No me gusta.

Te giraste para mirar el rostro de tu ex novio. Tenía ojeras y había adelgazado, pero seguía tan atractivo como siempre, tan atractivo como el primer día que te diste cuenta que existía.

- A mí no me lo pareció, Ginny. Se veían muy juntos.

- No me gusta - repetiste -. Y si me gustara, no sería de tu incumbencia, ¿verdad?

- A él si le gustas. Casi parece que babea al verte - gruñó -. Pero bueno, ¿quién puede culparlo? Siempre has sido hermosa. Como un brillante diamante entre un montón de carbón.

- Wao. Me siento halagada por tus hermosas palabras, Michael.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Primero fui yo. Luego fue Thomas. Después te uniste a Potter. Ahora le tocó el turno a Cavil. Tranquila, no me molesta.

- Si no te molesta, si realmente dices que no te molesta, ¿por qué tienes la pinta de un despechado?

Michael no contestó. Te miró fijamente.

- Neville nos espera en la Sala de los Menesteres. No tardes.

- No lo haré - prometiste.

Él asintió y se marchó. Después de unos segundos, lo seguiste.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué planean ahora?

- ¿Quiénes?

- El ED.

Te pusiste rígida. Lo miraste fijamente.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Simple curiosidad. ¿Me dirás?

- No.

Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no - fue tu escueta respuesta.

- Siempre eres así, ¿verdad? Desconfiada. Siempre lista para saltar a la más mínima provocación. ¿Nunca te dejas llevar?

Alzaste una ceja. ¿Él hablaba de dejarse llevar? ¿Y qué era lo que estabas haciendo?

- No lo sé, tú dímelo. Me arriesgo el cuello por escaparme todas las noches. Neville no confía en mí. Nadie del ED lo hace. Michael cree que tengo algo con Cavil…

- ¿Tu ex novio cree que tienes algo con el idiota de Cavil?

- Eso dije, ¿no? Es una estupidez, claro.

- Sí, claro estupidez. Sabes que le gustas, ¿verdad?

Te encogiste de hombros.

- No me importa.

- Y a ti también te gusta.

- Sólo hablamos, Draco.

- Hablan mucho - gruñó el rubio.

Era verdad, pero sólo en parte. Desde el día en que hablaron sobre sus cicatrices, Cavil buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de ti. Para conversar contigo. No parecía captar tus indirectas. Él no te interesaba. Te gustaba sí, pero sólo hasta ahí. Sin embargo, parecía que nadie te creía. Todos pensaban que el gusto era mutuo y que pronto le dirías que sí a Cavil, ¡por favor!

Te preguntabas por qué había gente que gustara tato de los rumores. Porque sólo los que oían y fabricaban rumores eran a los que le interesaban si les daba la hora a Cavil o no.

- No es cierto.

- Como tú digas.

- Ajá.

Se quedaron en silencio. Draco acariciándote la espalda en un gesto mecánico, y tú apoyada sobre tus hombros mirando el diseño de la sábana.

- ¿Quieres más? - te preguntó mientras te señalaba la bolsa de hierba.

Asentiste y acercaste la bolsa a tu nariz. Aspiraste. Cerrando los ojos y llenándote los pulmones con eso. Nada más importaba. Sólo la nebulosa en la que te introducías. Sólo aquella nada que se hacía cada más espesa y te rodeaba toda.

Parpadeaste y viste a Luna. Estaba toda vestida de blanco, con un listón azul rodeando su cintura. Su cabello rubio era mecido por la brisa. Sonreía, aunque su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Parecía estar sufriendo.

- Luna - susurraste.

No te contestó.

- Luna - volviste a llamar, esta vez más alto.

Miró hacia los lados. Pero no te contestó, ni siquiera te vio.

- Luna - gritaste ya desesperada.

Luna se dio media vuelta y te dio la espalda. Empezó a caminar lejos de ti.

- No, espera. ¡Espera Luna!

Corriste tras ella. Corriste con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando alcanzaste el listón azul, ella se hizo humo.

- Luna…

- Ginevra, despierta. ¡Ginevra!

Abriste los ojos. Asustada. Aturdida. Draco Malfoy estaba sobre ti. Te daba palmadas en las mejillas. Estaba desnudo y tú también. Te incorporaste, alejándote de él. Cuando se acercó, posaste tu mano izquierda sobre su pecho. Sentiste el latir de su corazón. Sentiste la sangre recorriendo sus venas.

- Yo…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Creo que sí…

- Bien.

Silencio. Se miraron a los ojos mientras que el silencio caía pesado sobre ustedes.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Vi a Luna…

- ¿A Lovegood? - Asentiste -. ¿Pero…? ¿Pero cómo?

- Fue un sueño. Una pesadilla… No era ella. Era simplemente… un producto de mi imaginación.

- Entiendo…

- Ajá.

- Debo… Creo que debo irme.

Se vistieron en silencio. Sin mirarse. Sin tocarse. Sólo la respiración del otro les indicaba que no estaban solos.

- Luna y tú son muy amigas, ¿no? - preguntó Draco.

No te miraba. Tal parecía que le preguntaba al viento.

- Sí, lo somos.

- ¿Muy buenas amigas?

- Muy buenas amigas - confirmaste.

- ¿Es por eso que la ves en tus sueños?

Te encogiste de hombros. No sabías la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y te daba miedo contestarla.

- Quizá.

- Ginevra, yo también tengo buenos amigos. Y te aseguro que no los veo en sueños.

- Sí, bueno - dijiste con incomodidad. Y luego como en una inspiración, replicaste: - pero no tienes a Luna como amiga.

- Ya. Supongo que eso es cierto.

Asentiste.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

- Buenas noches, Ginevra.

Cuando saliste de la Sala de los Menesteres, rumbo a tu sala común, te diste cuenta que esa era la primera vez que se hablaban sin tirarse insultos a la cabeza.

.

.

.

- ¿Desde cuándo pintas? - le preguntaste con curiosidad.

Estabas otra vez en el salón de piano. Él acariciando las teclas, y tú sentada a a su lado mirándolo. Draco había tratado de enseñarte, pero eras una negada para aprender a tocar. No es que no querías, es que no podías. Tus dedos se movían con torpeza por el teclado. Como si tus manos no pertenecieran allí.

Ver a Draco tocando el piano era algo especial. Era el mismo Draco, pero algo se transformaba en él cuando tocaba. Como si fuera menos humano. Menos imperfecto. Menos asible. Como si fuera irreal. Todo su rostro parecía iluminarse cuando tocaba, cuando desgranaba sus propias melodías. Eso lo sabías. Se sabían partituras de los clásicos pianistas, pero también hacía sus propias partituras.

- Desde que era muy pequeño. Mamá siempre dijo que tenía aptitudes para pintar, que venía de familia. Decía que su tía fue la que le enseñó a tocar. Luego ella me enseñó a mí. Mi padre no lo aprobaba, decía que sólo los maricones tocaban al piano. Pero mi madre lo convenció, y él decidió que puesto yo era un Malfoy, debía tener al mejor profesor de piano. El señor Holmes. - Draco sonrió, como si el recuerdo lo llenara de alegría. Una alegría sincera que dibujaba sonrisas sinceras, no sus clásicas sonrisas torcidas -. Era un viejo simpático. Ciego, pero con todas sus habilidades enteras. Decía que lo importante no era ver las teclas, sino sentirlas. Me enseñó mucho.

- Ya.

- ¿Y a ti, Ginevra?

- ¿A mí qué? ¿Quién te enseñó a volar?

- Nadie - contestaste -. Fui autodidacta. Cuando mis hermanos no me veían, yo iba al cobertizo de las escoba y jugaba por turnos con ellas. El año en que Ron entró a Hogwarts, volar me salvó de la soledad. Me salvó del aburrimiento.

- Eras hija única - observó el rubio.

- Jamás había sido hija única. Tengo seis hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas? Mi madre se debe dividir entre sus siete hijos y a veces no le resulta fácil. Además, no me gusta estar sola.

- Ya.

Le sonreíste casi con timidez. Luego frunciste el ceño. No eres débil, Ginny, no eres débil, te repetiste en tu cabeza como si un mantra se tratara. Y como cada vez que se querían alejar de los temas muy comprometidos, lo besaste.

Él te correspondió casi en seguida. Te besó a placer. Disfrutando del beso, de tu boca, del contacto de tu lengua con la suya. Cerraste los ojos y te dejaste hacer. Luego sentiste una corriente fría. Abriste los ojos. Tu camisa estaba desabrochada, Draco lo había hecho así. Lo miraste con la pregunta muda en tus ojos.

- Vamos a hacer arte, Ginevra Weasley.

Te ayudó a levantarte. Te recostó en la tapa del piano de cola. La sensación era excitaste. Te obligaste a concentrarte en lo que querías. Desabrochaste su camisa a tu vez. Disfrutaste de sus músculos, de la piel que ibas dejando al descubierto, del corazón latiendo contra tus palmas. Él te sonrió. Te desabrochó la falda y la bajó por tus piernas. Sólo vestías tu sujetador y tus pantaletas. Como un experto, Draco te quitó el sujetador y dejó tus senos al descubierto.

Los miró fijamente. Los contempló. Los sopesó entre tus manos. Los acarició levemente. Todo esto mientras contenías la respiración. Jadeaste en busca de aire. Y volvió a besarte. Te devoró la boca y demás. Le bajaste los pantalones. Él deslizó tus pantaletas por tus piernas. Tú le quitaste sus boxérs. Luego se metieron uno dentro del otro. Jadearon. Gimieron. Se movieron uno contra el otro. La tormenta los recorría, los llevaba a la cima, cada vez más alto, cada vez más fuerte. Y luego explotó como un montón de estrellas sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	15. Huevos de pascua

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío.

Gracias a** Soul Neko-Natsu, Teddy Mellark, alissa-2012, y Guest. **Con ustedes el 15º capítulo de esta historia.

* * *

**Huevos de pascua**

La habitación era un desastre. Las sábanas estaban el piso, sucias de tinta y lágrimas. Las almohadas estaban rotas, las plumas estaban flotando en el cuarto. Libros desparramados. Envoltorios de ranas de chocolate. Dos botellas de whisky vacías. Y en centro, una adolescente de poco más de dieciséis años, permanecía boca abajo, gritando y llorando el dolor de su corazón roto. Se trataba de Astoria Greengrass, y odiaba al mundo, odiaba a la chica que le estaba quitando al hombre de sus sueños, y odiaba al hombre que era tan estúpido que no podía ver más allá de sus narices. Vamos, estaba allí, en frente de él y él no podía verlo. ¡Es qué no había derecho!

La puerta se abrió Ava Kensington y Areusa Murry estaban en el dintel de la puerta. Suspiraron al ver el caos instalado en su habitación.

- Cariño - llamaron.

- ¿Qué? - gruñó Astoria poco amablemente.

- Tienes que reponerte - empezó Areusa -. Tienes que salir de aquí y volver a ser la misma de siempre.

- Sí, cariño, te extrañamos - dijo Ava -. Astoria, no puedes quedarte así. Tienes que salir de ese abismo en el que estás metida.

- No tengo ganas de nada. De nada. ¿Me oyen? ¡De nada!

Ellas negaron con la cabeza, pero no se rindieron. Sino que ambas se sentaron a los lados de su amiga. Areusa le acarició los cabellos. Ava le masajeó la espalda. Astoria sollozó con más fuerza.

- Vamos, no puedes rendirte. Eres una chica fuerte, esto no es nada para ti - susurró Ava.

- Siempre hay otra oportunidad, Tori. Ya lo verás - dijo Areusa.

- Pero… ¿Pero no lo entienden? Se ac… Se acabó. Ya no hay más. Ella ganó. Y yo…

- Nadie gana hasta que no hay anillo de boda, linda - dictaminó Ava.

- Y hasta que eso momento no ocurra, tú aún tienes chance de ser la mujer de Draco Malfoy - afirmó Areusa.

- ¿Ustedes creen? - preguntó Astoria esperanzada.

Se había incorporado y las miraba anhelante. Estaba irreconocible. Tenía los ojos rojos. Las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. El maquillaje corrido. También estaba borracha y le hacía falta un baño.

- Absolutamente.

Astoria sonrió. Esas eran sus amigas. Las que siempre estaban para ella. En un segundo, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se quitó la ropa. Se metió bajo el chorro del agua caliente y respiró profundamente. En la habitación, Ava y Areusa usaban hechizos de limpieza para acomodar todas las cosas, papeles y ropa que había por allí.

Cinco minutos después, las tres chicas salían de su cuarto. Estaban hermosa, bellísimas y encantadoras. Nadie que la viera diría que Astoria había llorado. Ni que había tomado una decisión. Era la hora de empezar la segunda ronda. Mientras veía a Draco Malfoy, sentado con sus amigos, sonriendo por alguna clase de broma, se dijo que no podía dejarlo escapar.

.

.

.

Oye el piano de nuevo. Esta vez no huye. No se tapa los oídos. Se queda. Escucha la extraña melodía. Ve al hombre sentado en el taburete. Frunce el ceño en un gesto de concentración. Toda su atención está puesta en el piano. Como si no estuviera en esa sala. Como si estuviera más allá de todo.

Ginny se estremece. Siente la extrañeza, la confusión de oír esa música de manos de aquel hombre. Siente miedo. Angustia. La música es lenta, triste. Llena de demonios internos. De problemas. De niños que lloran escondidos en sus camas, de madres enfermas, de rencores. Ginny cierra los ojos, en una súplica silenciosa a Merlín para que la libre del suplicio de escuchar esa música. Sus manos tiemblan y toman con dificultad la taza de té que sostienen sus dedos. Todo su cuerpo tiembla. Un sudor frío le recorre la espalda. Sus dientes castañean.

Su corazón late con velocidad. El miedo recorre sus venas. Se siente abrumada. Invadida por una melodía que tiene algo de siniestro, algo de muerte. Es una sinfonía del infierno. Algo que le pone los pelos de punta. Abre los ojos. El pianista no se detiene. Es inmutable, imperturbable. Ginny está segura que si cayera un rayo sobre su cabeza, el rubio pianista no dejaría de tocar. Calor. Ginny siente calor, sofoco, ansias de salir de allí. De estar en otro lugar.

La música se detiene. Las manos del pianista se detienen en el aire. Lentamente, el hombre se voltea hacia ella. Ginny ahoga un grito con sus manos abiertas. Y luego, despierta.

.

.

.

- Mañana nos vamos de pascua - dijo Draco pensativo.

- Así es.

- Vacaciones. Salida de Hogwarts. Un respiro.

- Huevos de pascua.

- ¿Te gustan los huevos de pascua?

- Me encanta el chocolate - admitió Ginny. - El chocolate derretido. El chocolate en tabla. Um… el chocolate caliente. Mi favorito es el chocolate caliente. Me gusta sentarme frente a la chimenea y tomarme un chocolate en las noches frías. - Ella suspiró -. Es como si volviera a ser niña de nuevo, ¿sabes? Sin preocupaciones, sin angustias, sin una guerra a mis espaldas…

La guerra es un tema delicado. Draco frunce el ceño y Ginny se recrimina mentalmente por hablar de la guerra en un momento como ese. Es un momento de tregua. Donde no hay discusiones, ni sexo, ni silencios incómodos. Casi es un momento dulce. Casi. Porque la guerra sigue tras esa habitación.

Ya no utilizan la Sala de los Menesteres. Neville permanece escondido allí para que los Carrows no lo aprehendan. Hanan lo presionó para "que no sea un valiente estúpido", "para que viva otro día", y "porque me importa", siendo esta última la razón de más peso. Ginny piensa que la relación de esos dos va viento en popa, aunque ellos sigan teniendo sus dudas y miedos. Pero es normal, se dice la pelirroja. Lo que no es normal es lo que ella hace con Malfoy, sea lo que sea que hacen.

- A mí también me gusta el chocolate.

- ¿De veras?

Draco asintió

- ¿Por qué crees que mi mamá me enviaba un gran cargamento de dulces? Más de la mitad eran ranas de chocolate, manzanas de chocolate, y varitas de chocolate.

- Um… ¿Y por qué ya tu mamá no…?

- Está enferma, Ginevra.

- Ya…

La enfermedad de Narcisa Malfoy también es un tema delicado. Ella no quiere saber. No quiere que Malfoy piense que ella quiere sacarle información sobre su familia. Se muere de ganas de saber qué es lo planean Voldemort y sus secuaces, pero no utilizará a Draco para ese fin. Menos con algo tan bajo como es la delicada situación de su madre. Jolín, si ella tuviera a su madre enferma tampoco le gustaría hablar sobre eso.

Draco revisó la hora.

- Es tarde. Debemos irnos antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos. - Se permitió sonreír: - los Carrows empiezan a sospechar que no hago todas mis rondas, ¿sabes?

Ginny se encogió de hombros

- Qué los jodan.

- Sí, yo también pienso eso. Pero hasta mis amigos sospechan, Ginevra.

Ella asintió.

- Sí, los míos también. Sobretodo Neville, que piensa que me he vuelto loca por estar con Cavil.

- ¿Creen sinceramente que estás con ese pedazo de idiota?

Otro tema delicado… Ginny suspira.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Draco. Henry no me gusta.

- Pero le dices Henry.

- Sólo somos amigos…

- Hablas mucho con él.

- De cosas insignificantes, eso es todo.

- Sí, claro.

Ginny hizo un gesto de exasperación.

- ¡Dijimos que no ibas a ponerte celoso!

- ¡Y no lo estoy! Sólo… sólo no quiero que Cavil esté cerca de ti.

- ¡Qué es lo mismo que estar celoso! Yo puedo estar con quien quiera, Malfoy, y eso no me lo puedes impedir.

- ¡Ese tipo no cesa de seducirte! - acusó Malfoy.

- ¡A mí no me gusta Cavil! - gritó Ginevra -. No importa cuánto o cómo me seduzca, él no me gusta. Y si no me gusta, no puede seducirme. No soy ninguna zorra, Malfoy, que se acuesta con cualquiera sólo por que este le muestra algo de afecto. Creí que había quedado claro…

- Queda claro, por supuesto que queda claro - gruñó Draco.

Ya se había pasado el momento feliz. Se habían levantado de la cama (un par de pupitres que habían transformado en una cama) y se vestían mientras se recriminaban las cosas.

- ¿Y entonces por qué sigues dándome la lata? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente…?

- ¡Por qué no confío en él! - gritó Draco fuera de sí - No confío en él tocándote, acariciándote, hablándote. No confío en que pueda entender que no le interesas. No confío en que pueda mantener su encanto a raya, y básicamente…

- No confías en mí - le cortó Ginny.

Lo dijo muy seria. Segura de lo que decía. Y segura de que Draco no lo iba a quedar. El rubio se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente. Ella asintió.

- Adiós, Draco.

- Adiós - le oyó decir antes de cerrar la puerta del aula de Historia de la Magia.

.

.

.

El día de la partida a casa, ella al lado de Colin y Henry. Henry se ha convertido en su amigo. No es un mejor amigo, es sólo su amigo. Bromean juntos. Se sientan juntos en las clases. Hacen los trabajos en pareja. Conversan de todo. A veces, Cavil se pone un poco pesado y empieza a halagarla buscando que ella sea su novia. Pero Ginny le sonríe y cambia de tema.

No le miente a Draco: Cavil no está en la lista de sus prioridades. No le gusta y cree que difícilmente le gustará alguna vez. Es sangre pura, es orgulloso y también arrogante. Y no gracias, ya tiene más que suficiente de eso con el rubio.

Y hablando del rubio, ve a Draco al frente de ella. Está hablando con sus amigos: Nott, Parkinson y Greengrass. Davies y Bulstrode están un poco apartadas, quizás porque no fueron invitadas a la conversación de los otros cuatro. Parkinson se ríe de algo que sólo ella sabe. Greengrass pone los ojos en blanco. Y Nott tiene un gesto de indiferencia total. Sólo Malfoy parece abstraído de la conversación. Levanta la vista y la mira.

Se miran fijamente desde la distancia. Se estudian. Y luego él voltea hacia Parkinson, asiente ante algo dicho por la chica.

- ¿Entonces sí?

La voz de Cavil la trae a la realidad. Ginny aparta la vista de los Slytherins y se fija en su compañero.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si vas a ir a mi casa en Pascua.

- Eh… no sé. No lo creo… No sé…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Mi madre, mi padre… no sé si me dejen. Tengo que preguntarles.

- Bueno, hazlo. Hazlo y me dices. Así pasas unos días de forma diferente.

- Está bien…

Llegó el tren. Todos se suben. Murmullos de alivio y aprobación cruzan las caras de varios. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que Neville se ha quedado en Hogwarts. Ella hubiera querido quedarse, pero Molly Weasley había insistido en verla. Así que la pelirroja, resignada, tuvo que aceptar e irse en el tren.

El tren avanzó suavemente. Ella habló con Colin, con Dennis, con Cavil. Todos están emocionados por volver a sus casas. Todos menos ella. Ginny sabe que no irá a la Madriguera, irá a la casa de tía Muriel para estar más seguros. Su padre ha dejado de trabajar. Fred y George también, con mucha tristeza han tenido que cerrar Sortilegios Weasley. Bill está en Sell Cottage con Fleur, parece que están felices. Charlie está en Rumania, papá no lo ha dejado regresar a Inglaterra. Y Ron aún está perdido con Harry y Hermione. Ginny no sabe en qué momento su familia se ha desperdigado por el mundo. Y teme el momento en que alguien se separe definitivamente.

.

.

.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

Sweet Dreams - Emily Browning

_Querido Diario - Agosto 1998_

_Para ser honestos nunca etiqueté mi relación con Draco. Sí, éramos amantes. Pero amantes extraños. Que teníamos celos por el otro. Que gruñíamos contra el otro. Que huíamos de los momentos dulces._

_Nunca hubo confianza. Nunca confié lo suficiente en él como para dejarme ir. Como bajar la guardia. Caminábamos por un territorio de minas. Siempre pendiente de no hacer estallar la primera cabeza que destruiría lo demás. Éramos un edificio de naipes explosivos. La primera sacudida del viento jodería todo. _

_Amantes a escondidas. Nuestro mundo se reducía a pasillos vacíos, a aulas en desuso, a una Sala de Menesteres cada vez más impersonal. A horas muertas que le robábamos a la realidad para darnos consuelo mutuamente. _

_Pero repito, nunca confiamos el uno en el otro. El no confió lo suficiente en mí como para hablarme de sí mismo. Y yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Hablamos del clima, de las clases, de los huevos de pascua. Nunca de nosotros. Nunca de las personas que nos importaban. _

_Y así construimos una suerte de universo. Sólo para nosotros. Una burbuja que algún día debía estallar. Pues algún día debíamos terminar de crecer. Algún debíamos olvidarnos de esa pasión, esa excitación que nos recorría, ese deseo por lo prohibido que nos dejaba inquietos y estúpidos. _

_Nos usábamos. Ahora me doy cuente. Él me usaba. Llenaba mi cuerpo con sus demonios, pintaba mi piel con sus luchas, gritaba su llanto en mi boca. Yo le usaba. Le quitaba su aliento para metérmelo en la piel, me embebía de su maldad, de lo que yo creía que era su maldad. Buscando en el otro algo que no sabíamos que era. Y cuando lo encontramos, huimos. _

_Sólo otras dos personas sabían de nuestra historia. Pero la primera está en Francia, luchando contra sus propios demonios. Y el segundo… el segundo está muerto. _

.

.

Primer día de Pascua.

Vagaste por la casa de tía Muriel. No hay mucho que hacer. Aquella casa parece provenir de la época victoriana. Cuando las mujeres ricas no movían ni un plato.

Tus padres hablaron en susurros. No te hicieron partícipe de su conversación. Tu tía Muriel no hizo más que criticarte. Intentaste alejarte de ella.

Exploraste la casa. Encontraste un retrato de tía Muriel cuando era más joven. Tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa con la que la reconocerían años después.

.

Segundo día.

No dormiste bien. Tenías ojeras y estabas muy pálida. Tenías el estomago cerrado. No pudiste comer. Y vomitaste cuando te obligaron a probar bocado.

- Son los nervios - dijiste. - Sólo los nervios.

Tu madre asintió, pero es obvio que no te creyó.

La tía Muriel anunció en la cena que un sanador de confianza vendría en la mañana del día siguiente.

Tampoco dormiste esa noche.

.

Tercer día.

El sanador no pudo ir.

Seguiste explorando la casa. Encontraste un jarrón chino, un libro mohoso, y un juego de té de hace dos siglos. Ninguno de esos hallazgos te quitó el aburrimiento.

A media tarde, la tía Muriel te invitó a jugar al bridge con sus amigas: mujeres ancianas igual de chismosas y desagradables que ella. Intentaste denegar la oferta pero aún así fuiste obligada a soportar tres partidas.

- Y ese Harry Potter - dijo tía Muriel en un momento de la conversación -. Apuesto a que ni siquiera le importa lo que está pasando aquí…

Sus amigas asintieron. Muy seguras de lo que dijo tu tía. Pediste permiso para ir al baño, mientras mantenías los puños apretados por la ira.

.

Cuarto día.

El sanador siguió sin poder ir.

Dos elfos domésticos interrumpieron en tu cuarto y tocaron tus cosas. Te irritaste, no soportas que alguien toque lo que te pertenece. Y con palabras más, palabras menos, los sacaste de tu cuarto.

Casi en la noche, Fred y George llegaron. Con sus bromas pusieron la casa de tía Muriel patas arriba, hicieron reír a tu madre, y te sacaron del letargo. Incluso comiste en la cena. A medianoche expulsaste tus entrañas en el inodoro.

.

Quinto día.

El sanador llegó. Se encerró contigo dos horas. No te dijo nada. Sólo te miró. Y te palpó con sus instrumentos. Te irritaste, pero no dijiste nada.

Se encerró otras dos horas con tu tía. Cuando salió, tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Su enfermedad es muy rara… No estoy seguro de lo que sea… Puede ser cualquier cosa…

- ¿Qué recomienda, sanador?

- Que guarde reposo. Que no haga movimientos bruscos. Y que se aleje de cualquier cosa que pueda perturbarla.

- Así se hará, señor Perkins.

Y tú sentiste que de alguna forma te habían embaucado. No ibas a regresar a Hogwarts.

.

.

.

CINCO DÍAS ATRÁS

.

Primer día.

Tocaste el piano por horas. Confesándote en la música. Alejándote del terror que es tu casa.

Tu madre no habló en el almuerzo. Nadie lo hizo la verdad. Tu tía estaba en una misión. En casa, sólo estaban tus padres y tú. De reojo miras a tu madre:

- Estoy mejor - te dijo -. Mucho mejor.

Pero aún estaba débil. Intentaste pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ella. Pero no pudiste. Tenías órdenes. Órdenes que contemplaban bajar al calabozo y cuidar a los prisioneros.

.

Segundo día

Luna Lovegood cambó. En tu ausencia cambió. Ya no habla de criaturas fantásticas. Tampoco de fenómenos que sólo existían en su frugal imaginación. Era otra, era distinta. Y aún así seguía siendo irreal.

Ollivander estaba muy enfermo. Si seguía allí iba a morir. Por enésima vez, te planteaste sacarlos de allí. Pero no podías. Luego la culpa caería sobre ti.

Cuidaste de tres enfermos: tu madre, Ollivander, y Luna.

Y volviste a encerrarte en tu piano.

.

Tercer día.

Pasaste la noche en vela. Tu madre lució preocupada.

- Todo está bien, tranquila.

- No, no está bien - replicó ella.

Un sanador llega ese mismo día. Te examinó por cinco segundos. Luego te recetó una poción para dormir y una poción calmante. Frunces el ceño, pero no quieres darles más disgustos a tu madre.

Empezaste a detestar a los que estaban en la Mansión. Antes sólo estaban tu padre y tu madre. Pero ahora está Cologusano, la tía Bella, el tío Rodolphus, y el hermano de este, Rebastan. Todos eran desagradables.

La tía Bella insiste en probar cuán bien vas con la cruciatus. No quisiste probar nada, pero no querías problemas con tu tía.

.

.

.

Cuarto día.

Tu madre tosió mucho. Le administraste una sencilla poción para la tos. No funcionó. Tosía más. Casi hasta ponerse roja.

- Delicada, Cissa siempre ha sido delicada - se burló la tía Bella.

Al mediodía, tu madre pareció calmarse. De todas maneras se quedó en cama. Se durmió. Tocaste el piano para ella.

Y luego tocaste el piano para tranquilizar a Ollivander. Tenía crisis. Gritaba y se retorcía sobre sí mismo. En una pesadilla constante.

- Tocas muy bien, Draco.

- Gracias, Luna.

No sabes en qué momento, la dejaste que te llamara Draco, pero ahí estaba. Casi podrías considerarla tu amiga. Casi.

.

Quinto día.

Fuiste a casa de los Greengrass. Los elfos estaban empacando con mucha rapidez.

- ¿Y eso?

- Nos vamos a Francia - te contestó Daphne.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella te miró fijamente.

- Por la misma razón por la que Blaise se fue a Italia, por eso.

- Oh.

- Ve al salón de música. Tori quiere hablar contigo.

Por un momento pensaste en decirle no. Tú seguías tus órdenes, no las de ella. Pero Pansy te miró con una ceja alzada, como retándote a hacer algo. Gruñiste y te acercaste al salón de música.

Astoria Greengrass estaba inclinada sobre las teclas del piano. Pero dejó de tocar cuando pusiste un pie en el umbral.

- Tus pisadas son inconfundibles.

- Ah… gracias.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- De nada.

- ¿Qué tocabas?

- Algo.

- ¿No me dirás?

- No. Fue inspirada en alguien especial.

- Ya.

Silencio. Roto solamente por las respiraciones de ambos. Tú mirabas la nuca de la castaña. Y ella miraba el teclado. Ella giró la banqueta y te miró fijamente. Sus ojos verdes clavándose en ti.

- Ven.

Caminaste sin pensar lo que hacías. Sólo acerándote a esa ninfa.

Ella te tomó de la mano. Escalofrío. Tu corazón bombeaba con rapidez, como queriendo salir de tus costillas.

- Me voy a Francia.

- Lo sé.

- No volveré a Hogwarts.

- Eso también lo sé.

Ella sonrió. Tú te quisiste golpear contra la pared. Demasiada atención. Demasiada atención a la Greengrass. Tú no le prestabas atención a nadie. A nadie.

Ella estaba tan cerca. Sólo a un palmo de ti. Alzó la mano y acarició tu rostro. Frío. Sus manos eran frías. Nada que ver con las manos cálidas de Ginevra. La miraste fijamente. Eras más alto que ella. También más fuerte. Pero no te alejaste.

Ni tampoco la alejaste de ella. Sus labios sólo podías ver sus labios: delgados, esbeltos, rojos… Rojos como la sangre. Rojo como la inocencia de la virgen. Ella parecía una virgen. Inocente, ingenua, inconsciente… Una tentación.

- Bésame… - te exigió.

Pero fue ella la unió sus labios son los tuyos. Fue ella la que movió sus labios contra los tuyos. La que encendió algo, un fuego helado en tus entrañas. Fue ella la que pidió permiso para entrar en tu boca.

Fuiste tú quien se lo denegaste. Quien la besó a ella a un vez. Quien pidió permiso para entrar en su boca.

Fue ella la que te dejó entrar, la que te dio la bienvenida a su boca húmeda y fragante. Fue ella la que se inclinó de puntillas. La que tomó tu cabello entre sus dedos.

Fuiste tú quien la agarró por la cintura. Quien la sentó en la tapa del piano. El que saqueó su boca y peleó una batalla con su lengua. Fuiste tú el que gemiste dentro del beso.

Y fue ella la que bebió de ese sonido. La que te rodeó con sus piernas. La que se arqueó contra tu cuerpo.

.

.

.

Pascua pasó como una exhalación. Pronto estabas en el expreso, rumbo a Hogwarts. Faltaban Daphne, Tracy y Zabini, (Davies estaba en América) pero quedaban los demás. Nott leía un libro. Pansy así su varita y jugaba a hacerse diseños en la uña. Crabbe y Goyle hablaban entre sí mismos, nadie sabe muy bien de qué. Millicent seguía muda la conversación de esos dos. Y tú… tú mirabas por la ventana. Sin saber que esperar. Sin saber qué iba a pasar ahora en Hogwarts.

Una cosa era clara, mientras tuvieras a tu droga particular, a tu chica de cabellos rojos, no ibas a preocuparte por nada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- La música Sweet Dreams es de la película Sucker Punch, la recomiendo totalmente.

- ¿Reviews?


	16. Cada cosa en su puesto I

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece. Sólo la trama.

**Notas preliminares: **

- Este capítulo es ligeramente bizarro. Confuso tal vez es la palabra. Pero como en la vida las cosas vuelven a su cauce lenta e inexorablemente, y a veces sin que nos demos cuenta, pues me pareció acertado escribir así.

- Si quieren ponen las canciones que les digo, así reflejarán la secuencia de las acciones.

* * *

**Cada cosa en su puesto**

_Como tenorio en el purgatorio, como alma en pena sin velorio _

_Como muerto desde que te vi, en el fondo del infierno VIP _

_Otra víctima inocente que se retuerce entre tus dientes _

_Queda una mancha carmesí en el suelo del infierno VIP_

Infierno VIP-Caramelos de Cianuro

La bilis te sube a la garganta. Harry Potter… Harry Potter en tu casa. Algunos años atrás probablemente lo hubieras intentado humillar, usar. Te hubiera gustado burlarte de él. Decirle que al igual que todos, él no es indiferente al encanto Malfoy.

Pero ahora… ahora sólo piensas en que él no debe estar allí.

- Míralo bien, Draco. ¡Míralo! Si es él entonces todos nuestros problemas se acaban…

Es asqueroso, te dices. El placer que encuentra tu padre en la posibilidad de resarcirse con el Señor Tenebroso. Los dos, tu padre y tu madre. ¿Pero a costa de quién? De Potter. De Potter que no ha hecho más que nacer en el día y momentos equivocados. El 31 de Julio seguramente es una maldición. Y por eso Potter tiene tan puta suerte.

Lo detestas, tú más que nadie sabes que lo detestas. Pero no quieres que acabe así. Si lo identifican, el Señor Tenebroso no tendrá piedad con él. Lo humillará. Lo matará. Y él maldito Potter no se merece una muerte tan despreciable. Se merece algo más que el escenario de Malfoy Manor para la batalla. No quieres imaginar lo que sería recordar siempre que en la sala de tu casa, Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter se enfrentaron.

No quieres, y por eso no lo identificas. No lo vendes.

- No… no estoy seguro.

Y te alejas.

Horas después Harry-jodidos-de-la-mierda-Potter te ha robado tu varita y se ha marchado amablemente de tu casa.

.

.

.

_Cuando pasaste dejaste un desastre, me viste, te vi, _

_te vestiste y te fuiste. _

_Eres furia, lujuria y exceso… yo soy carne y hueso _

_¿Cómo salgo ileso?_

Adiós Amor- Caramelos de Cianuro

Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ese era su nombre. Todos le decían Ginny. Tú preferías decirle Ginevra. Más de una vez te preguntó por qué y tú sólo te encogiste de hombros. ¿Pero qué le podías decir? ¿Qué preferías ser diferente a los demás? ¿Qué preferías que te recordara por llamarte de diferente forma a los demás? Era ridículo.

.

.

.

A Ginevra le gustaba el chocolate. Y el calor. Y volar con los cabellos al viento. También le gustaba hacer bromas. Reírse. Y defender sus propias opiniones. Era como un vendaval de energía. Un vendaval que pasó por tu vida y arrasó todo a su paso. Sin quererlo. Sin planearlo. Se metió en tu vida.

La necesitabas. Ella el aire que respirabas. La furia de la que te alimentabas. La timidez a la que pisoteabas. Ella seguía conservando la parte humana que te hacía falta. La humanidad que habías perdido.

.

.

.

Ginevra era lujuria pura. Energía pura. Un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Con sus cabellos rojos, con sus ojos chocolate, con su piel pecosa. Ella era la Eva que traicionó a Adán y se hizo amiga de la serpiente. Ella era la Helena de Troya que hizo caer toda una ciudad. Ella era la esposa del Rey Arturo que destruyó a los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Ella era actividad. Nacida para el movimiento. Para lo impulsivo. Para lo magnífico. Nacida para la libertad. Para tomar sus propias decisiones y pagar el precio por ellas.

.

.

.

Te dejó. No volvió. Se fue. Se marchó. Te abandonó. Solo con tus demonios. Solo con tus problemas. Sólo con la angustia del final. De lo que te esperaba. Ya no tenías su consuelo. Sus brazos rodeándote, tus piernas encajándose en tu cintura, sus labios robándote el alma. Ya no tenías su presencia.

Pero pagó por ello. Las cruciatus volaron. Las imperius también. Los Carrows se mostraron satisfechos de ti. Dijeron que habías vuelto. Que no eras una decepción. Y tú sólo te encogías de hombros. No te importaba. Nada importaba ya. Ni los Mortífagos. Ni Voldemort. Ni tus principios. Tu actuación era para tu familia. Para que ellos vivieran. Para que tu madre estuviera bien. Y mientras tanto te ibas perdiendo. Te ibas alejando del mundo. Te ibas envolviendo del dolor ajeno.

.

.

.

_Yo no tengo nada más que ofrecer _

_Conmigo obtienes sólo lo que ves _

_Desde hace un tiempo quiero _

_Ser un poco más sincero_

Dolor y Pasión-CDC

Vagas como un fantasma. Mecánico. Autómata. Como un zombie en medio del vacío. Si no caes al vacío es por tus amigos. Pansy te da la comida. No tiene nada que ver con que agarra la cuchara y te da del estofado de carne. No. La morena ha buscado y ha ejecutado un encantamiento que hace que todo lo que te sirva en el plato (sea lo que sea) se vaya a tu organismo, sin necesidad que muevas un músculo para ello.

- Y después dicen que eres estúpida - comentas con desgana.

- Esa es mi máscara, cariño.

Nott juega contigo interminables partidas de ajedrez. O de poker. Es un formidable contrincante. Y hace que siempre pienses en tu nuevo movimiento. Te abstrae de tus pensamientos. De tus demonios. Al menos momentáneamente.

Nadie se preocupa porque hayas cambiado tus hábitos. Porque ya no salgas por las noches. Porque ya no tengas una sonrisa macabra en tus labios. Lo aceptan. Dicen que ya que Greengrass no está, tú no tienes excusa para salir de tu dormitorio. Algunos hasta te miran con misericordia… Serán estúpidos.

- Otra vez te gané, Malfoy.

- Siempre ganas, Nott. ¿Por qué sigues jugando conmigo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no jugar?

.

.

.

Cáscara vacía. Ostra vacía. Tu cuerpo no siente. No padece. El sueño no pasa por tus parpados. La noche y el día son lo mismo. Arriba y abajo. Adentro y afuera. Todo igual. No hay negro ni blanco. Gris. Todo lo inunda un frío y aburrido gris.

Tienes frío todo el tiempo. La temperatura parece bajar cada vez más. Estás pálido. Enfermo. Pero no te das cuenta. Y nadie más que tus amigos parece saber eso. Pero no dicen nada. Sólo te miran preocupados. Y siguen con sus vidas. No hubieras pedido otra cosa.

- Deberías…

- No.

.

.

.

_Todos tenemos algo que esconder _

_Si te portas bien de dejo ver _

_Solamente el tiempo pudo _

_Hacerme un poco más agudo_

Dolor y Pasión-CDC

No tienes nada que ofrecer. Nada que dar- Y tal vez sea mejor así. Te enclaustras en el piano. En su música. Compusiste una música para Ginevra. La tocas todo el tiempo. La afinas poco a poco. La inundas de rencores. De frustraciones. De molestias.

Eres un peón de un tablero de ajedrez. De un juego de poder entre Potter y Voldemort. Eres un títere de la mano de poderosos. La baraja más tonta del mazo. Eres tan inútil como ella.

_- Soy inútil - dijo Ginevra -. No puedo hacer nada. No pude ayudar a Luna. No ayudé a Nevile… Él tenía razón… Tom… Y también. Soy inútil. _

_- No, no lo eres._

_- Dime qué he hecho. Dime qué cosa genial he…_

_- ¡No lo sé! Pero no considero que debas decir que eres inútil. _

Ella no te contestó. Y tú no intestaste hacerle hablar.

Probablemente fue por eso. Ambos eran inútiles para la guerra que había. Pero ninguno de los dos era inútil para destruir al otro. Para acabar con el otro. Para ser el verdugo del otro.

Lo de ustedes siempre fue así. Destruirse uno al otro. Descubrir los puntos flacos del otro.

.

.

.

Y ahora vuelven a verse. Fragor de la batalla. Hechizos van y vienen. Hay sangre cayéndole por el labio. Tu cabello está sucio y sin vida.

Están frente a frente. Pero tan lejanos. Como si todo un abismo los distanciara. Ella ha adelgazado. Tú estás más pálido. Fantasmas que recorren sus vidas. Sombras que se instalan en sus pechos. No hay nada más que ustedes. Y los recuerdos, y las sensaciones.

Pero no se tocan. Sus alientos no se tocan. Están tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca. Ella cierra los ojos. Tú la miras. Sólo están ustedes. Sólo ustedes, nadie más. Y recuerdas la música del piano.

- ¿Por qué el piano?

- Es el único instrumento que pude tocar. Probamos con varios, hasta que sólo quedó el piano. Y pues… me quedé con él.

- ¿Pero por qué tenías que tocar algo?

- Tradición. Todos los Malfoy tocan un instrumento.

- ¿Tu padre también?

Ella no concebía que Lucius Malfoy pudiera tocar un instrumento.

- No, él no. Él fue una excepción. Mi abuela fue el que exigió que tocara algo.

- Ah… Creí que tu madre era la que…

- A ella le gusta, pero no es muy buena.

- Ya.

Lo de ustedes fue más besos que palabras. Más caricias que arañazos y mordiscos. Más susurros que maldiciones. Fue lo dulce y lo que no. Fue lo oscuro y lo claro. Pasión y dolor. Blanco y negro.

Pertenecieron al mismo lugar. Al mismo momento. Pero no estaban hechos para estar en ese lugar.

Ella alza la varita y empieza el duelo.

.

.

.

- ¿Por qué volviste?

- ¿Y por qué no? - gritó ella.

Maldición.

- Te quedaste en tu casa como una gallina.

Maldición.

- Tú también te quedaste en casa. ¿Por qué volviste hoy?

Maldición.

- ¿Quién dice que volví?

- Volviste a la guerra de tu señor - se burló ella.

- No es su guerra, es la mía. Es mi guerra por la supervivencia.

Maldición.

- Palabras loables para un asesino.

- ¿Asesino? Nunca he matado a nadie, Weasley.

Maldición. Ginevra hizo un brusco movimiento para evitarlo. Te devolvió la jugada. Te giraste y la maldición hizo caer una fila de piedras. Gruñiste. Ella hizo que se te cayera la varita que habías robado. Sonrió y se marchó.

- Maldita perra.

La alcanzaste. La metiste en una sala que milagrosamente aún no habían destruido. Ella forcejeó para liberarse de tu agarre. No la dejaste. Ya no tenías la varita. Pero tenías otras armas…

La besaste. Mordiste su labio hasta sacarle sangre, hasta paladear el sabor metálico de la sangre. Y ella te mordió a su vez. Abrió su boca. La devoraste. Afuera una guerra de varitas. Adentro, una batalla de lenguas. La empujaste hasta la pared. Pero ella no se dejó. Se soltó y te tiró al piso. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ti. Te mordió el cuello. Gruñiste. La tomaste de la cintura. La giraste y la pusiste sobre el suelo de piedra. Las piedras se encajaron en su espalda. Ella jadeó. Te rodeó con sus piernas. La sensación fue indescriptible. El solo roce de las ingles hizo que casi alcanzaras el nirvana. Lanzaste una maldición.

- Para la próxima no te pongas pantalones - ordenaste.

Ella soltó algo que sonaba a:

- Lo tomaré en cuenta…

Pero apenas la escuchaste. Estabas más preocupado en quitarle los pantalones.

- Draco, despierta.

- ¿Qué?

- Despierta, hijo.

- ¿Madre?

De repente ya no estabas en el aula con Ginevra. De repente no estabas en el castillo. Estabas frente a frente a tu madre. Ella acostada en su cama, pálida y enferma. Y tú mirándola impotente.

- Despierta, cariño.

Y fue como si volvieran a ponerle sonido a tu alrededor. Volvías a estar en medio de la batalla. Un mortífago te apuntaba con su varita. Algo o alguien hizo que se desmayara. Pero no viste nada. Luego sentiste un golpe en la espalda y caíste de rodillas.

Era un sueño… Era un maldito sueño. Ginevra estaba a pocos centímetros de ti. Luchaba con dos mortífagos a la vez. Mientras ellos reían. Pero ella era una buena contrincante. Los hizo caer.

Te miró y la miraste. ¿Qué parte era sueño? ¿Y qué parte era realidad? La pelea seguía. Te escabulliste para no salir herido. Deseabas también que la muerte de Crabbe fuera sueño, de verdad que sí.

.

.

.

Muertos. Heridos. ¿Quién puede contarlos? Y lágrimas. Flores de mayo regadas por todas partes. Pisoteadas. Sangrantes. Al final nadie es ningún bando y todos luchan por sí mismos.

Tú te abrazas a la cintura de tu madre. Estás como en casa. Alzas la mirada y ves a Ginevra con su familia. Si no te equivocas han perdido a alguien. Tú cierras los ojos. Tu familia no ha sido tocada. No aún al menos.

Ella alza la mirada y te mira. Están lejos y a la vez tan cerca…

_Esta vez no habrá último polvo, _

_no habrá último beso, _

_no estamos para eso _

_No quiero darle la espalda al espejo._

_¿Qué vale tenernos _

_tan cerca y tan lejos?_

Adiós Amor -CDC

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Ya les dije que este capítulo sería bizarro. Un poco confuso entre la realidad y la fantasía. Ustedes eligen qué es realidad y q es ficción.

- Las canciones que utilicé: _Adiós amor_ y _Dolor y Pasión_, ambas de Caramelos de Cianuro. ¡Amo ese grupo! Bueno, de una de sus canciones, _Infierno VIP_ está inspirado el fic.

- ¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios?


	17. Cada cosa en su puesto II

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es absoluta propiedad de Jk Rowling. La trama es completamente mía.

* * *

**Cada cosa en su puesto II**

_Pero el silencio es la mejor forma de mentir_

Tu silencio - **Bebé**

Es como una película. La observas desde afuera. Eres simple espectadora. No participas. Tus acciones no perturban la trama. Estás tan sólo mirando.

No es una película de terror. Mucho menos es una película romántica. Es una película de drama. De suspenso. De guerra.

Ves flash de la película. Tampoco la ves completa. Te ves a ti misma corriendo por los pasillos, desoyendo a tu madre, luchando con los mortífagos. Es 2 de mayo de 1998. La sangre corre. La muerte los devora a todos. Y el miedo se ríe de todos.

.

.

.

Besas a Malfoy en esa aula vacía. Te abrazas a él. Te quemas con él. Esta vez no hay tiempo para preliminares.

Es rápido, funesto, un rapidito de esos que nadie se acuerda al día siguiente. No hay tiempo para besos finales. Para cigarrillos que llenan el cuerpo de nicotina y lo elevan de la realidad.

La realidad está allá afuera. Aterradora. Terrible. Opresora. Ustedes son prisioneros de ese salón. De sus silencios. De lo que ocultan. Son prisioneros de ustedes mismos.

Tú y él, los dos. Y de repente vuelven a encontrarse en medio de la batalla. Y son enemigos. De nuevo…

.

.

.

**_I will follow you into the Dark_**

Tú lo seguiste siempre. Metiéndose en los linderos de la oscuridad. Interpretando sus gestos. Sus opiniones. Metiéndote con sus demonios. Metiéndose él en los tuyos.

La gente dirá siempre que él te pervirtió. Te corrompió. Pero tú sólo seguiste la senda que él te marcó. La senda que tú ya habías visto. Pero tenías tanto miedo de ella…

Y ahora tienes miedo de quedarte en ella. En la senda de la oscuridad. De la soledad. No quieres darle la espalda a tus amigos. A tu familia. A Harry…

No quieres el infierno. No quieres la oscuridad seductora que él te ofrece. Prefieres el cielo. Prefieres sueños de colores. Así que tarde o temprano debes despertar del sueño de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

**_Ser o parecer_**

¿Qué es lo qué somos? ¿Para qué vivimos? ¿Para qué nos unimos de dos en dos?

¿Somos lo que parecemos? ¿O terminamos siendo lo que hemos parecido?

Con él eras una. Con los demás, eras otra. Al menos eso fue lo que siempre pensaste. ¿Pero de verdad era así? ¿No eras siempre la misma?

Siempre creíste que él te conocía más que cualquiera. Él nunca te halagó. Él nunca te intentó proteger. Más bien, siempre quiso destruirte. Siempre.

¿Ser o parecer?

.

.

.

- Yo siempre lo supe… Siempre supe que estaban juntos… Que se escondían para desnudarse uno frente al otro… Yo siempre supe que nunca serías mía

Él tosió, ahogándose con la sangre que le salía de la boca. Atragantándose con sus propios fluidos.

- Ya no hables. Ya no hables…

- Tengo que hacerlo… Tengo que… Esta es mi última vez.

- No…

- Detesto las despedidas.

- Entonces no te despidas…

Él te miró. Sonrió ampliamente.

- Siempre quise esto. Que estuvieras a mi lado. Que quisieras complacerme.

- Yo siempre creí que era un juego…

- Al principio, sí, lo fuiste… Luego… luego ya no.

Tú negaste con la cabeza. Asustada. Nerviosa. También tú tenías sangre en la sien. Tus cabellos estaban sucios y sin vida. Los de él estaban empapados en sangre.

- Los vi una vez, ¿sabes…? A ti y a él…

- Ya no hables más.

- Y se veían tan bien… Era un buen contraste. Él… tú… Parecían dos piezas de un puzle.

- No… No lo somos…

- Tal vez pienses que no… pero yo pienso que sí.

Tragó la sangre. E hizo una mueca. Lo besaste. En la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios. Ahí donde la sangre estaba más fresca. Y la lamiste… No sabía igual. Nada igual a la sangre de Draco… ¿Por qué decían que todas las sangre sabían igual? A ti no te lo parecía.

- Te ves tan bien… absorbiendo esa sangre… llevándote algo de mí… Para recordarme…

- ¿No te parece asqueroso?

- No la verdad es que no.

- Debes estar tan enfermo como yo entonces…

- Tal vez…

Henry Cavil cerró los ojos. Tenía ya muy pocas fuerzas. Apenas pudo apretarte la mano una última vez. Luego todo su cuerpo quedó laxo. Inerte.

Una lágrima cayó en tu mejilla. Cerraste los ojos. Acariciaste aquella mata de cabello castaño. Porque no debía ser así. No deberían morirse así. Es injusto. ¡Maldito Tom!

.

.

.

Harry está lleno de sangre. Está más delgado que nunca. Famélico casi. No se ha afeitado en una buena temporada, por lo que su barba está muy tupida. Sus ojos estaban opacos. Y parecía cansado, muy pero muy cansado.

Se acostó en su cama. Y tú te acostaste a su lado, intentando no despertarlo. Aspirando su olor. Embebiéndote del pasado. Aún dormido, él te pasó un brazo por los hombros e hizo que te recostaras en su pecho. Lo hiciste.

Lo miraste a la cara. Los ojos de Harry estaban fuertemente cerrados. Parecía tranquilo. No tenía una de sus extrañas pesadillas.

Lo miraste y lo miraste hasta cansarte. Hasta que tus propios ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo.

.

.

.

**Mes de agosto, 19:00 horas**

- ¿Entonces no vas a volver? - le preguntó Harry.

Era increíble lo bien que habían obrado esos meses. Harry estaba un poco más alto. Ligeramente musculoso. Y sus ojos brillaban igual que siempre. Se veía bien.

- No, creo que no - le contestaste -. No me apetece volver a Hogwarts sin ti.

- Irá Hermione.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no quiero volver, Harry. Demasiados recuerdos…

El tema de la guerra era delicado. Lo habían tocado sí. Pero no era tan fácil hablar de la muerte de tantos por la victoria de pocos. Harry seguía pensado en Remus, en Tonks, en Fred. Ginny pensaba en todos ellos, y también pensaba en Colin, en Henry, y en Draco…

- Te entiendo - dijo Harry.

Asentiste. Harry jamás te iba a presionar. Siempre iba a dejar que tomaras tus propias decisiones. Y siempre, siempre te apoyaría. Era un gran hombre, era un gran hombre. Nada como Draco, no señor.

Hiciste una mueca. No querías recordar a Draco en ese momento. No querías tener algo que ver con él.

- Ea, lo siento.

- ¿Qué por qué?

- Bueno, estaba hablando sobre que me ofrecieron el entrenamiento de Aurores y estaba planeando empezar ya pero si te parece que…

- ¡No! - exclamaste rápidamente -. Me gusta, me gusta mucho la idea. Es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no? Está bien, me gusta.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque creí que…

- No es nada, estaba sólo pensando en… no importa - hiciste un gesto para que aquel pensamiento cayera en el olvido -. Me parece fantástico la idea de que vayas a entrenar ya.

- Sí, es que así no pierdo el tiempo.

- Por supuesto.

Se quedaron mirándose. Tú sonriéndole, él suspicaz.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, Harry, muy bien.

Harry lo dejó estar. Pero por primera vez se preguntó qué había vivido su novia en todo el año en que él no estuvo presente.

.

.

.

13 de Septiembre, cumpleaños de Hermione, Hogsmeade, Tres Escobas, 21:00 horas.

Ya han picado el pastel. Ya la cumpleañera ha abierto sus regalos. Ha recibido más que el año pasado. Ya han descorchado varias cervezas de mantequilla. Y ahora hay una ronda de chupitos de whisky de fuego.

Madame Rosmerta está encantada. Su clientela siempre ha sido numerosa, pero ese día el bar estaba a rabiar. Todo Reino Unido debe estar allí.

Tú bailas con Harry. Harry siegue siendo torpe para bailar, pero tú lo llevas con paciencia, con mucha paciencia. Están tocando una vieja canción de las Brujas de Macbeth. Tu grupo favorito de todos los tiempos. Si tuvieras buena voz te unirías a ellas, pero como sirves más para volar que para cantar, prefieres unirte a un equipo de quiddicth.

- ¿En qué piensas? - pregunta Harry.

- Me gusta esto. Esta paz. Esta tranquilidad… Me gusta.

- A mí también.

Ron les dice que ya se van. Que la fiesta sigue en su casa, porque es muy tarde y todo eso. No dice el motivo real: Hermione está harta de los periodistas. Pero no hace falta porque todos lo sospechan y se van sin chistar.

La casa de Ron y Hermione es considerablemente pequeña, pero los amigos se las apañan para caber. Son todos héroes de guerra. Del Ejército de Dumbledore la mayoría. Allí está Luna, todavía recuperándose del encierro en Malfoy Manor. Allí está Neville y Hanan, ambos parecen muy unidos. También está Michael y sus amigos, Dean y Seamus, y muchos otros que conoces. Todos defendieron el castillo, todos acabaron con Voldemort.

Y todos están felices ahora.

.

.

.

**Tres años después, Pascua, Callejón Diagon, Túnicas de Madame Malkin. **

- Y una túnica de gala, madame.

- ¿Masculina o femenina?

- para hombre.

- Um… veamos.

Madame Malkin se conoce al dedillo su tienda. Probablemente ni siquiera sus dependientas saben de todas las túnicas que hay en local. Mientras la ves, buscar entre sus mejores túnicas, miras a través de la ventana.

El Callejón Diagon ha vuelto a su normalidad. Al bullicio de los clientes, a al entusiasmo de los vendedores, y a la alegre camaradería de los pacientes.

- Hola, Weasley.

Te volteas. Repentinamente alarmada. Nerviosa. Casi asustada. Reconocerías esa voz a través de un montón de personas. Y no te equivocas. Está más alto, tiene menos ojeras, y su cabello está más brillante, pero sigue siendo el mismo.

- Malfoy - dices a modo de saludo.

- Weasley - saluda él con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Es Potter - lo corriges.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Es Potter - repites, mientras muestras el anillo de matrimonio -. Me casé hace un año con Harry.

- Um… Bueno, felicitaciones.

Por un momento, adviertes la incomodidad y la molestia. Luego, Malfoy parece sonreír. ¿Lo habrás imaginado? ¿Has llegado hasta el punto en el que piensas que Malfoy tiene sentimientos? ¿Qué puede llegar a molestarse por su unión con Harry?

- Gracias…

Madame Malkin los interrumpe:

- Señor Malfoy, no sabía que había vuelto a Inglaterra.

- Llegué hace muy poco - contestó Draco.

_Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?, es Malfoy. Malfoy, no Draco_. Obligas a tu consciencia a callar, y preguntas:

- ¿Te habías ido?

- Me fui a Durmstrang por un tiempo. Ahí terminé mis estudios. Luego, viajé a Francia, ahí volví a ser a Astoria Greengrass. ¿La recuerdas?

¿Qué si te acordabas? Claro que sí. Recordabas a la chica que encendió tus celos en el Gran Comedor. A los ojos verdes que parecían seguirte sin descanso.

Pero ni muerta, dirías que te acuerdas de ella.

- ¿Y la túnica? - preguntas.

- Aquí tienes, cielo.

- Gracias. - Y luego como de pasada, agregas -. Es para Harry. Para su nombramiento como auror.

A Madame Malkin le brillan los ojos con la sed del chismorreo.

- ¿Ya es oficial?

- Aún no. Pero lo harán pronto.

- ¡Ah! Dele mis felicitaciones de mi parte. ¿Está bien?

- Así lo haré. Descuide.

Tomas la túnica. Te giras. La mirada de Malfoy es indescifrable, no te da ningún indicio de sus emociones. Por un momento quieres preguntarle qué le pasado, cómo se siente, qué piensa de tu matrimonio con Harry. Pero son preguntas estúpidas y te muerdes la lengua.

- Malfoy.

- Weasley.

Te giras para marcharte, pero antes escuchas la conversación entre Madame Malkin y el rubio.

- ¿Y usted a qué venía?

- A comprarle algo a mi futura esposa.

¿Eres tú o hay mucha alegría en la voz de Malfoy? Lo miras de reojo. Malfoy parece casi feliz. Relajado y cómodo, casi entusiasmado. Y te preguntas si es verdad, si realmente se va a casar.

- ¿Y quién será la afortunada?

- Astoria Greengrass…

Sales de allí antes de poder escuchar más. Antes de que puedas… no mejor ni pensarlo. Sales de la tienda Madame Malkin con el corazón latiéndote locamente en la caja torácica. Caminas por el Callejón Diagon como en una bruma. Como si volaras sobre el pavimento. Tienes que hacer otras compras, pero mejor lo dejarás para después, no tienes paciencia para encarar a los vendedores. Así que te diriges al muro que conecta los dos mundos.

Entras al Caldero Chorreante. Decides tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla. Tal vez puedas tranquilízate con un poco de alcohol y volver a la contienda que se hace llamar "ir de compras".

- Una cerveza, Hanan, por favor.

Hace muy poco, Hanan abrió el Caldero Chorreante. Tom decidió retirarse y vender el local. Hanan tomó la responsabilidad y el Caldero marchaba viento en popa como siempre.

La aludida le sonrió y le pasó la cerveza por la barra.

- Una taza de alhelí para mí - dice otra voz.

- Por supuesto, Greengrass.

Greengrass… Sólo hay dos chicas con ese apellido en Inglaterra. Rezas porque sea la primera. Porque sea Daphne. No Astoria. Rezas para que no te tengas que topar con la futura esposa de Draco. Volteas. Ahí está. Ahí, a sólo dos banquetas de la tuya, está Astoria.

Demasiado perfecta. Demasiado hermosa. Demasiado… lo que tú no eres. Sólo su perfecta túnica vale más que tu sueldo de una temporada con las Arpías. Y ya ni hablar de su cabello, sus uñas, sus joyas, y el maquillaje ligero que adorna tu cara.

- Gracias, Abbot.

Y ni siquiera puedes contentarte con que sea una chica boba y estúpida. O descarada. O grosera. ¡Es demasiado perfecta! Una mujer no puede ser demasiado perfecta. No puede. Pero al parecer ella sí. Astoria sí. Y eso te molesta.

Te levantas. La botella de cerveza intacta. Los galeones colocados de cualquier manera. Y tú corriendo hacia la chimenea. Hacia el refugio de tu casa.

_Eres una estúpida_, te dices. Una completa estúpida.

.

.

.

**Dos horas después**

La pequeña fiesta ha sido un total éxito. Están Ron y Hermione. El resto de tus hermanos, junto con Fleur y Angelina, la novia de George. También está Neville y Hanan. Luna está con el nieto de Newt Scamander, Rolf. Rolf Scamader es tan rubio como ella, y tan interesado en las criaturas mágicas como ella. También hay un par de Aurores recién egresados, del mismo año que Harry. Uno tiene novia, el otro es soltero.

- Gracias - te dice Harry.

- Vamos, si es sólo una fiesta.

- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

- Y siempre lo estaré - prometiste.

Ron descorcha una botella de whisky de fuego y empieza a repartir.

- A que no adivinan a quién me encontré hoy - reta.

- ¿A quién, Ron? - pregunta Luna.

- A Pansy Parkinson, en el Ministerio. ¿Pueden creerlo?

- Eso no es raro - dice uno de los Aurores. Si no te equivocas, su nombre es Mac Cavil. Sí, es primo del fallecido Henry. Te obligas a no pensar en Henry, y sí en lo que Mac está diciendo -. Ella es la asistente de secretaria del Jefe de Arurores.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y eso cómo por qué? - pregunta Seamus.

Mac se encoge de hombros.

- Esto de acuerdo con Mac, no es raro - interviene Hermione -. Luego de la guerra, Parkinson fue "obligada" a prestar servicio a la nación. Como nadie sabe qué papel jugó en la guerra… Decidieron que como era amiga de Malfoy y heredera de una familia de sangre limpia, lo lógico era que ella tampoco apoyaba a los muggles.

- Ok, eso se entiende. A duras penas pero… - Ron niega con la cabeza -. ¿Cómo explicas que termine siendo la asistente de una secretaria?

- Ahí sí que no sé.

- Yo me conseguí a Malfoy - dices.

- ¿A Malfoy?

- ¿En serio?

- ¿En dónde?

- Creí que no estaba en Inglaterra…

- ¿Ha vuelto?

- Al parecer sí - contestas -. Me lo encontré en el Callejón Diagon.

- Ese caradura - gruñe Ron.

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

- No vale la pena, Ron. No importa.

- Oí que se iba a casar - dice Lavender.

Casi irreconocible, con una fea cicatriz en el rostro, pero intentando sobreponerse. Greyback puede ser muy malo cuando quiere, piensas con un estremecimiento.

- Yo que se iba a divorciar - dice Parvati.

- Se va a casar con Astoria Greengrass - les informas. No sabes porque lo haces. Simplemente sabes que si te quedas con eso por dentro, tendrás problemas, muchos problemas.

- ¿Greengrass?

- ¿En serio?

- No la conozco - dices Dean, Seamus y Ron al unísono.

Los demás se ríen. Ellos fruncen el ceño.

- Es la hermana de Daphne - dice Hermione -. La que siempre estaba con Pansy. La de pelo ligeramente rizado. También era castaña.

- Sigo sin saber quién es - asegura Ron.

- Ella siempre estuvo pendiente de Malfoy - apuntó Parvati - Si es que quiso ir al Baile de Navidad con él. ¿Te acuerdas, Padma?

- Sí, claro.

- Pero él claro, no iría con una niña dos años menor, no señor.

Algunos se rieron. Tú te sentiste mal. Porque te reconociste en esa niña. Podías verla, metiéndose en su cama, llorando a lágrima viva porque el chico de sus sueños no le hacía ningún caso. Podías ver a Astoria. Y te podías ver a ti misma. Ambas eran parecidas, y también eran diferentes. Negaste con la cabeza. Te estabas comportando muy estúpida.

Te disculpaste y te dirigiste a la cocina.

- ¿Estás bien, Gin?

Era Luna. Te había seguido.

- Eh… sí. Estoy bien.

- No lo parece - observó.

- Estoy bien, Luna. En serio. Sólo… sólo estoy un poco cansada.

- Um… ¿Quieres volver?

- Sí, claro… Vamos.

Decides pasarla bien. Y apartar a cierto rubio egocéntrico de tu cabeza. Por tu bien y por el de los demás.

.

.

.

Es como una película. Ves las secuencias. Te llenas de dicha al ver a los protagonistas. Los malos luchan contra los buenos. Los buenos ganan. Y el protagonista se queda con la chica más hermosa.

¿Pero alguien alguna vez le preguntó a la chica hermosa si eso era lo que quería? ¿Si realmente ella quería quedarse para toda la eternidad con el protagonista? ¿Alguien alguna vez pensó que la chica hermosa bien podría quedar con el villano de la película?

No, nadie se preguntó eso. Y las cosas siguieron su curso original.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Um… en el próximo viene el epílogo.

- ¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios? ¿Amenazasa de muerte? Envíelas por ese cuadrito de allá abajo.


	18. Epílogo- 19 años después

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es absoluta propiedad de Jk Rowling. La trama es completamente mía.

* * *

**Epílogo**

El otoño llegó repentinamente. La mañana del uno de Septiembre era crispada y dorada como una manzana. Para algunos, era una fecha como cualquier otra. Para otros, sin embargo, era el comienzo del algo muy importante. Pero esa es otra historia.

Mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío. Una hermosa lechuza descansaba en uno de los baúles de los dos muchachos. En el otro, un gato dormía en una jaula de mimbre. Una pequeña pelirroja se retrasaba detrás de sus hermanos, y protestaba por no poder ir a Hogwarts ese año.

A Ginny le recordó a ella misma, bastantes años atrás, mientras despedía al último hermano que iba a Hogwarts. También ella estaba emocionada por ir al colegio. Por eso no podía regañar a Lily y decirle que tuviera paciencia.

La voz de Albus llegó hasta Ginny por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche. Albus protestaba que no iría a Slytherin y James lo molestaba con que sí.

- ¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!

- ¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.

- Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor -. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...

Pero James captó la mirada de su madre. Esa mirada que le advertía que estaba frente a un castigo inmediato si no dejaba de molestar a Albus. James valoraba su integridad así que se quedó en silencio. Los cinco Potter se aproximaron a la barrera.

James tomó el baúl junto con su lechuza y pasó rápidamente. La lechuza se llamaba Nemo, pues adoraba esa película aunque fuera vieja. Sus padres habían estado de acuerdo, así que la pequeña lechuza marrón había sido bautizada como un pez, contra las protestas de Lily por ese hecho.

Albus aprovechó para preguntarles a sus padres si le escribirían, y ellos lo tranquilizaron diciendo que semanalmente le enviarían una carta. Albus asintió y tomó el carrito junto con su gato. Set ronroneaba feliz en su cesta de mimbre. ¿Por qué se llamaba así? Porque a Albus le encantaban los dioses egipcios, y aunque Set no tuviera nada que ver con los gatos, él había bautizado al suyo de esa forma.

Todos juntos pasaron la barrera y buscaron con la mirada a la pequeña familia Weasley-Granger. Cuando los divisaron se acercaron a ellos. Ron había vuelto a pasar su examen de manejo, con trampas pero lo pasó al fin y al cabo. Metieron los baúles de Rose y Albus.

Rose era igual a Hermione, salvo por el cabello, que era más liso que el de su madre, pero igualmente rizado. Rose también era la mejor amiga de Albus, y la única aparte de sus padres que conocía su miedo a quedar en Slytherin.

Ginny suspiró. Aquel miedo había sido innegable en los últimos meses. Ni ella ni Harry tenían problemas en que alguno de sus hijos quedara en esa casa. Aunque ambos por diferentes razones. Harry consideraba que Severus Snape había sido el hombre más valiente que había conocido, y que si él perteneció a Slytherin no todo Slytherin era malo. Ginny consideraba que no podía juzgar a su hijo si quedaba en Slytherin, pues ella misma había sido seducida por el encanto de una serpiente.

-Mira quién está ahí.

Antes de que Ron notara su presencia, ella había reparado en Draco Malfoy. Estaba más maduro, tenía canas y sus ojos grises no brillaban como antes, pero seguía siendo el mismo. El mismo que la enseñó tanto, de la vida y de sí misma. De esa parte de sí misma que era seducida por la oscuridad, la maldad y la crueldad. Con él había aprendido que no existía blancos o negros, sólo gris, y que todos en algún momento éramos buenos y malos.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.

Ginny dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué él se acercara? ¿Qué hablara con ella? Negó con la cabeza. Era estúpido y ridículo siquiera pensar en algo así. Ellos habían tropezado en el mismo camino, pero ya no eran iguales. Habían cambiado. Habían dejado los niños que eran antes para ser los que eran ahora. Los adultos con parejas, con hijos, con ocupaciones.

Draco trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Misterios como Inefable. Él y Harry habían conseguido hacer las paces, y si bien no eran amigos (nunca podrían serlo), podían estar en una misma habitación sin matarse. Ginny había jugado para las Holyhead Arpies, pero luego de los embarazos había tomado un trabajo de reportera en el El Profeta.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando en él? ¿En lo que podría haber sido? Si no estuviera Astoria Malfoy del brazo de Draco… Si ella misma no estuviera del brazo de Harry… Entonces no nacerían ni James, ni Albus, ni Lily. Entonces no nacería Scorpius. Entonces les hubieran dado la espalda a sus familias. Y eso no podrían permitirlo, ninguno de los dos. Nunca habían estado de acuerdo con algo, pero en lo que se refería a la familia, los dos tenían claro que matarían por ellos.

Los Malfoy habían sobrevivido a la guerra. Lucius Malfoy había ido a Azkaban por una buena temporada. Ya había salido y mantenía un perfil muy bajo. Narcisa Malfoy seguía siendo la gran señora, y según se había convertido en una madre y abuela ejemplar. Ellos eran era la familia de Draco. Bueno ellos, y sus amigos. Pansy se había casado con Blaise Zabini, y ambos habían migrado a Italia, tenían dos hijos, uno tenía la misma edad de James, el otro la edad de Lily. Nott se había casado con la mayor de los Greengrass y tenían cuatro hijos, uno de ellos tenía la misma edad de Albus. Bulstrode y Goyle. Tracey Davies se había casado con Adrián Pucey y según los rumores no tenían hijos.

En cuanto a su familia… Bill seguía trabajando en Gringotts, lo habían nombrado presidente ejecutivo. Fleur había dejado su trabajo y se había enfocado en ser madre. Charlie no se había casado, aunque todos sabían que mantenía amigas en Rumania. Percy estaba a punto de convertirse en Ministro, tal vez en las próximas elecciones, toda la familia iba a apoyarlo. Percy se había casado con Audrey, una squib que le llevaba diez años y de la cual estaba muy enamorado. George y Ron seguían adelante con Sortilegios Weasley, y se habían casado con Angelina y Hermione, respectivamente.

Y los demás… Luna viajaba con su esposo Rolf Scamander. Sus hijos aún no cumplían los once años, por eso ella no estaba en King Cross. Neville daba clases de Herbología y se había casado con Hanan. Colin había muerto… Su funeral fue muy triste. Dennis le había dado la espalda al mundo mágico. Henry también había muerto… Murió al intentar escapar de la batalla, un rayo verde que ni siquiera era para él, le había dado en el pecho y lo había enviado al otro barrio… Ella se había sentido casi conmocionada cuando se enteró.

Todos habían madurado. Todos habían crecido…

Teddy salía con Vic, algo de lo que todos se alegraron por unían dos familias. Vic estaba en su último año. Le seguían Molly y Lucy en su quinto año (la primera en Ravenclaw y la segunda en Hufflepuff). Después estaba Fred en su cuarto año. James y Roxanne en el tercero. Dominique también estaba en su tercer año, pero en Beauxbuttons, él había sido el único que había seguido los pasos de su madre. Ahora les tocaba a Rose (que todos aseguraban que iría a Ravenclaw), a Albus, y Louis (al cual todos veían en Gryffindor). Sólo quedaban Lily y Hugo, pero para eso faltaban dos años.

- Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, - dijo Ron por la bajo -. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

Una especie de dejavú llegó a tu mente. También a ti te habían dicho esas palabras. Sólo unas horas antes de abordar el tren por primera vez. Tu padre las había dicho, y tú las habías creído. Aunque luego no te importó si era una broma o no, de igual forma estuviste con él, con Draco.

- Ron, por amor de Dios, - dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida -. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!

También esas palabras las había dicho tu madre. Y con el mismo tono. Con la misma flexión en la voz.

- Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió -. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.

Ciertamente nunca se lo perdonarían, pero lo aceptarían. Las cosas habían cambiado. La tirantez en la familia se había desvanecido. Y aunque Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley se fulminaran con la mirada cada vez que se veían, a nadie le importaba mucho. Porque habían madurado. O al menos, eso era lo que quería creer Ginny.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la reacción de Rose. Había fruncido el ceño y se había echado para atrás. A Ginny le hubiera dado risa, si ella misma no hubiera hecho eso mismo cuando tenía once años. Alzó la vista y miró a Scorpius Malfoy. Veía a Rose y a Albus, que estaban muy cerca, con franca curiosidad. Ginny suspiró. Estaba segura que nadie se había dado cuenta. Pero ella sí.

La historia había vuelto a empezar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

- Y se acabó…. ¡snif!

- Créanme que me ha costado mucho para poner esa palabra. Pero creo q la historia se lo merece.

- Desde un principio, las cosas volvían a su cauce original, el epílogo seguía y Draco y Ginny no llegaban a estar juntos más allá de sus pasillos y sus muros.

- Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios, a los q la agregaron a sus favoritos, y a los que siguieron la historia. Sin ustedes, Infierno VIP no hubiera sido lo que era. Espero q no los haya decepcionado.

- Gracias también a Venetrix por darme la idea para escribir un Drinny, y q me la haya pasado tan bien escribiéndola. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, jefa.

- ¡Besos para todos!


	19. Outacke - Invisible

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo…), pero la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

**Outacke - Invisible**

— La que peor queda es Astoria…

Astoria no quiere escucharlas. De verdad que no quiere hacerlo. Pero no puede evitarlo. Su hermana - y las amigas de esta - se encargan de alzar la voz para que todos las escuchen. No tiene nada que ver con que Astoria está del otro lado del mueble, intentando aprenderse de memoria el encantamiento Accio.

Ava alza la mirada y mira fijamente a su amiga. "No les prestes atención", dicen sus ojos. Pero Astoria no puede hacerle caso. Su hermana la conoce, Daphne sabe que Astoria oirá cualquier cosa que lleve el su nombre. Areusa toma el ejemplo de Ava, y su mirada advierte: "Sólo quiere molestarte como de costumbre". Astoria lo sabe. Se encoge de hombros y finge no escuchar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, D? — pregunta la voz nasal de Pansy Parkinson. Y luego suelta una risita.

Astoria no puede verla, pero puede imaginarse a Daphne lanzando un suspiro teatral para agregar suspenso a su actuación.

— Bueno, ahora que Draco no está disponible que digamos…

— Vaya, y yo que creí que podría ser la siguiente — se lamenta Tracy Davies.

— Pues me temo que eso no va a poder ser, cariño.

— ¿Pues ahora con quién está, D?

— Pues no creo que lo vayan a creer…

— D, por favor. Deja el suspenso, ¿quieres? — azuza Pansy.

Y Astoria puede imaginársela impaciente y a punto de comerse las uñas. Ese pensamiento la hace morderse un labio para no reírse.

— Ay, Pansy es que me da pena contigo, amiga. Como tú lo consideras tan tuyo…

Daphne debe estar sonriendo maquiavélicamente, piensa Astoria. Como el gato que se comió al canario.

Pansy hace un gesto quitándole importancia.

— Puedo tener a Draco cuando yo quiera. Esta chica nueva no puede hacer nada con él.

— Oh, yo creo que sí… — replica Daphne —. Y además creo… Creo que deberías preocuparte. Tú y Astoria.

— Acepto que tal vez Pansy deba preocuparse — intervino Tracy —. Después de todo, Draco es algo así como su novio… — Y Astoria pudo imaginar a Pansy haciendo una mueca —. ¿Pero Astoria? ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse?

— Bueno, Astoria siempre ha estado pendiente de nuestro rubio amigo. Es algo así como… como una espía, ¿saben? _Su espía_…

Astoria no puede seguir escuchando. Musita algo como "necesito ir al baño" y corre hacia la puerta del dormitorio de chicas. Las palabras de su hermana martillean su cabeza. La que peor sale es Astoria… _Escalones_… Ahora Draco no está tan disponible que digamos… _Abrir la puerta de la habitación_… Pero me temo que eso va a poder ser cariño… _Pasos lentos, de bebé_… Pues no creo que lo vayan a creer… Sentarse en el borde su cama… Como tú lo consideras tan tuyo… _Dejarse caer_… Astoria es algo así como una espía… Cerrar los ojos… Su espía…

Su espía…

Su espía…

— ¡ARGGGGHHHH!

Astoria se incorpora de un salto en la cama. Ava y Areusa se despiertan lentamente, pero Astoria no quiere hablar con ellas. No quiere compañía en estos momentos. Toma una bata y sale de la habitación. Baja las escaleras como una exhalación. Probablemente se sentará frente al fuego e intentará calmarse. Pero la visión del fuego de la chimenea la abruma. La sofoca. No quiere estar ahí. Entonces sale. Sale corriendo de la sala común. El camino de las mazmorras está grabado en su mente, y sólo por eso logra no perderse en el laberinto. Sube a la superficie y mira a su alrededor. No sabe a dónde ir. No sabe a dónde moverse. Y empieza a caminar sin un sentido. Sólo quiere escapar. Escapar de Daphne y sus venenosas palabras. Escapar de Draco y su nuevo ligue. Escapar de Pansy y su "él es mío y viene cuando yo quiera". Escapar de sí misma…

Y es entonces que se encuentra en ese pasillo. En ese pasillo donde dos amantes se comen la boca. Astoria farfulla una disculpa y empieza a alejarse. Pero ellos no la escuchan. Están el uno metido en el otro, literalmente. La castaña entrecierra los ojos. El chico se le hace familiar… Ese cabello rubio platino que brilla con la luz de la luna… El elaborado anillo en su mano derecha… Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Astoria gime. De todos los lugares, de todos los momentos para toparse con el arrogante rubio… ella tenía que verlo en el sitio donde había citado a su nueva chica.

Una malsana curiosidad se afianza en el cerebro de Astoria. Quiere saber quién la chica. La afortunada chica que le quita una nueva oportunidad para estar con Draco. La luz de la luna arranca destellos a su cabello rojo… Su figura es atlética, nada que ver con la delgada y esquelética de Pansy… Su falda es acorde con el uniforme, aunque con un par de centímetros menos… Y tiene mucha experiencia en besar… Y entonces como en un repentino flas, Astoria la descubre. Weasley, Ginny Weasley. La novia de Potter.

Astoria aprieta los puños. ¡Ella tiene novio! ¡Tiene de novio al gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico! Mientras su novio, mientras Potter salva el culo de todos, ella se abre de piernas para Malfoy. La sangre se le sube a la cabeza. Astoria no puede creerlo. Ginny Weasley no es su amiga, conocida, o persona favorita en el colegio, pero la creía legal. Fiel. Creía que sí tenía novio, iba a mantener sus piernas cerradas. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así. Weasley era una zorra como todas. Como Parkinson… Como Daphne… Como la estúpida de Chang… Zorra roba novios…

Entonces Astoria sonríe. Una sonrisa maquiavélica que nada tiene que envidiarle a la sonrisa que hace horas, Daphne esbozó hacia Pansy. Una sonrisa llena de intenciones. Ellos no pueden verla. Pero eso era normal. Era normal que la gente no la viera. Que pasara por su lado sin mirarla. Ella era invisible. Humo. Sombra. Y nadie quería estar con una sombra. Nadie quería estar con ella.

Ellos hablan de las puertas del infierno o algo así. A Astoria no le importa. Lo que le importa es la decisión que acaba de tomar. Ya no más la niña buena. Ya no más la chica que espera a que Malfoy se desocupe para ella tener su oportunidad. No, ya basta de esperar. Ahora ella tomaría la oportunidad que nadie le había dado. Ahora, ella, Astoria haría lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Entrar en escena.

Deja a Weasley y a Malfoy besándose - comiéndose en realidad - y se aleja de ese pasillo. _Pronto, muy pronto, se prometió. Pronto serás mío, Draco_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Sí, soy yo otra vez. Esto no es una continuación. Más bien son las cosas que me faltaron por escribir.

- No sé cuantos outackes haré, todo depende de mi inspiración y mi tiempo. Por ahora está este, así q espero q lo disfruten.

- ¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Crucios?


End file.
